Le Souffle des Songes
by Imagie
Summary: Émue par la supplique de Narcissa, Molly permet à Draco de passer l'été au Terrier. La maison se vide, le laissant seul avec Ron. Peu à peu, leur relation devient ambigüe, entre entraide et cruauté, mal-être et affection. Coupée des mots qu'on n'ose dire.
1. Récit Premier

Récit premier

« Je te hais. Je t'ai toujours haïs, depuis le commencement, depuis le début, depuis que nos pères se haïssent. C'est plus une tradition familiale qu'une haine individuelle, avec ses propres motivations. Nonobstant, je te hais. Toi, tes yeux, tes cheveux trop roux, ta famille de pouilleux, ton Terrier pourri et ta fausse sollicitude de merde. Tu es le roi des hypocrite au royaume des débiles et je suis condamné à être le bouffon du lot, tu sais, ce gars plus intelligent que les autres qui fait le pitre pour qu'on le croit stupide. Je te hais avec ta bête envie de m'aider, tes regards en coin, tes tee-shirts trop courts. Tu pus, Weasley, tu empestes le courage de merde et la fausse gentillesse. Arrête d'être faux, bon sang! Regarde-moi, je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle mais je suis authentique, les gens s'ils m'approchent savent ce qu'ils risquent. Avec toi, on ne sait rien. Je te hais. »

Ainsi pensait Draco Malefoy en ce début d'été. Ron avait ouvert le porte du Terrier et l'avait trouvé là, avec une valise et une lettre pour son père, sans rien de plus. Et il l'avait regardé comme on regarde un ami pour qui on a peur, ce qui avait déplut à Draco. Comment changer du tout au tout, comme ça, sans rien? Comment Weasley pouvait-il bien vouloir l'aider, lui, Malefoy, après tout ce qu'il avait fait? C'était impossible, ce qui voulait dire que dans son attitude, le rouquin mentait. Or Malefoy ne supportait pas les menteurs, surtout ceux qui étaient roux.

La lettre était brève. Elle provenait de Narcissa Malefoy, qui s'adressait aux Weasley sur un ton désespéré. Son mari avait été capturé par des extrémistes qui considéraient que tout Mangemort ou ancien serviteur de Voldemort devait mourir. Comme son fils avait eu des rapport avec ces derniers, elle craignait pour sa vie et avait préféré l'envoyer ici, au Terrier, seule place qu'elle considérait complètement imperméable à ce genre d'attaque.

« -Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, pour aucun de vous, d'accueillir le fils de Lucius, mon fils, dans votre demeure. Pourtant, Arthur et Molly, je vous en conjure, faites-le. Permettez à mon fils d'habiter avec vous jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire prochaine, je vous rémunérerais si ce n'est que cela mais je ne supporterai qu'après mon mari, mon fils me soit enlevé. Par pitié pour une femme au désespoir, par le lien, certes très ancien mais toujours existant, qui nous relit à la famille Black, je vous en pris, acceptez mon fils chez vous pour l'été. Je vous en serait éternellement redevable. Narcissa Malefoy. »

Arthur acheva sa lecture et regarda Draco, médusé. Ce dernier ne fit pas un bruit, pas un commentaire. Il fixait un point droit devant lui et semblait avoir oublié où il se trouvait. Molly et Ron s'entre-regardèrent, étourdit par la lettre de Narcissa qui sentait la douleur et la fierté refoulée.

« -Ainsi donc, reprit enfin Arthur, tu... Ton père a été prit?

-Oui, répondit Draco de sa voix froide.

-Et, euh... Est-ce que toi, tu as envie de passer l'été ici?

-Arthur!

-Quoi, Molly?

-Enfin, ce n'est pas possible! Jamais je n'accepterai que ce... Qu'il passe l'été avec nous! Ils ont tué Fred! Je ne pourrai tolérer qu'une de ces personnes vive avec nous, mange avec nous, boive et plaisante avec nous. Jamais je n'accepterai qu'il dorme au même endroit que nous tandis que mon fils... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, submergée par la douleur. Arthur se leva d'un bon pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui parla tout bas.

« -Enfin Molly, pense que quelque part, une mère, comme toi, craint pour la vie de son fils. Une mère qui ne veut pas subir ton sort s'en remet à nous pour protéger ce qu'elle de plus précieux au monde! Je n'ai pas non-plus envie de lui ici, mais c'est un gamin, comme Harry, comme Ron, comme Ginny et Hermione. Un enfant qui a juste besoin de protection pour les bêtises de ses parents. »

Molly renifla. Elle regarda Draco par dessus l'épaule de son mari, puis son fils, toujours assit à table, et enfin le visage d'Arthur, grave.

« -Nous allons en parler. Montons, dit-elle en le prenant par la main. Ron, mon chéri, reprit-elle plus doucement, fait un déjeuner pour quatre, d'accord? Je sais que tu sauras faire. »

Elle partie avec son mari, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une porte claque à l'étage, puis se fut le silence. Aussitôt, le sourire confiant de Ron disparut de son visage. Il regarda Malefoy, semblant le haïr. Brusquement, il se leva et le frappa. La gifle se répercuta, écho sinistre sur les murs de la cuisine. Draco ne fit pas un mouvement.

« -Ainsi donc, reprit Ron, tu vas vivre ici. Je n'en ai aucune envie.

-Ta mère veut en parler, il me semble.

-Elle m'a dit de faire à manger pour quatre, or personne d'autre ne doit venir, ce qui signifie que tu manges ici. Si maman fait cela, c'est que cette décision est déjà prise, elle est juste montée s'en remettre. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu vives ici.

-Moi non-plus. »

La silence reprit, lourd, pesant. Ron se détourna et commença à éplucher des carottes. Un rictus mauvais pointait sur son visage.

« -Quelle ironie, Malefoy! Toi, obligé de vivre parmi ceux que pendant sept ans tu insultas! Dans la maison que tu appelais « taudis »! Finalement, tu dois être bien heureux que cette maison existe, puisqu'elle est ton salut.

-Non. Je m'en fiche. Ma mère voulait que je vienne ici, mais entre être ici ou entre les mains des extrémistes, cela ne change pas, pour moi. Nous allons juste nous trouver dans une situation désagréable, pleine de silences, de non-dits, de haine camouflée. Mais pour moi, rien ne change vraiment. »

Ron se tourna pour le regarder. Draco fixait un point trop loin, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à lui, comme s'il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus grand, de plus vieux. De plus sage, peut-être. C'est a ce moment que Ron Weasley se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il ne l'insultait pas, ne critiquait pas et avait accepté de vivre au Terrier. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ron laissa couler le couteau qu'il tenait entre ses mains et s'approcha de Malefoy, le regardant toujours intensément. Le bruit que fit l'objet en tombant sur le sol de grès ne réveilla personne, comme une porte qui au loin claque mais dont on se fiche bien.

Ron fixait intensément Draco, toujours assit, toujours silencieux. Toujours ailleurs. Il était juste devant lui, à présent, et il pouvait voir avec plus de netteté les marques sur son visage. Marques de coups, marques du temps, marques de pleurs. Toutes ces cicatrices de douleurs qui distinguaient Draco Malefoy du reste du monde, qui en faisait quelqu'un hors du présent, quelqu'un brulé à vie.

« -Mon Dieu, Malefoy, murmura Ron. Que t'ont-ils fait? »

Draco ne répondit pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il recommence, se dit-il, encore cette fausse sollicitude, cet irréel intérêt.

Une porte claqua à l'étage, surprenant les deux garçons dans cette scène insolite. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge et il retourna près de son évier, ramassa au passage le couteaux à terre et se mit à gratter furieusement ses carottes, comme si ce bruit, à l'étage, l'avait dérangé. Il fit semblant de ne plus se soucier de Malefoy, toujours sur sa chaise, et ne s'attela pas à ranimer une conversation stérile. Rien ne pourrait faire parler le jeune homme blond, de toute façon. Il se muait dans une sorte de cocon de silence, un nid dans lequel il se sentait moins mal qu'à l'extérieur, au beau milieu de la cuisine des Weasley.

Une heure passa, puis une autre. Le silence, au début pesant, était devenu un refuge pour les deux jeunes hommes, l'un comme protection contre le monde, l'autre en tant que résultat d'une haine trop longue. Dans le four, le poulet cuisait doucement sur son lit de carottes épluchées rageusement, dorant à chacune des minutes un peu plus. Au loin, égrainant les secondes, un vieux coucou émettait un tapement régulier. Ron, qui depuis l'enfournement de son plat s'était assit, se leva brusquement, ouvrit le frigo, sortit une Bièraubeurre, prit deux verres, dont un ébréché, dans un placard qui faisait l'angle et posa le tout sur la table, entre Malefoy et lui. Il prit pour lui le verre fendu et servit à Malefoy l'autre, plein de la pétillante boisson doré.

« -Merci. »

Un mot, c'était tout, et pourtant c'était bien trop déjà. Le charme du silence était rompu, balayé par ce simple mot, un remerciement sommes toutes banal.

« -De rien. M...

-Ron, mon chéri. Je t'aime beaucoup mais tu sais que la règle ici, c'est de demander avant de prendre quelque chose dans le frigo. »

Molly Weasley termina cette réplique sur un sourire, en pointant son fils du doigt. Elle semblait plus calme que deux heures auparavant, ses cheveux étaient coiffée et sa robe lisse. On pouvait encore voir sur son visage quelques stigmates de la crise qui l'avait agité, mais désormais, elle était sereine, bien que toujours fatiguée. Elle se tourna vers Draco, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible. Ce fut peine perdue, car sa haine à l'égard du jeune homme transparaissait tout de même.

« -Excuse-moi, Maman. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Oui oui. Malefoy... Draco, prononça-t-elle avec difficultés, comme si ce mot lui faisait du mal, Draco, je te dois des excuses. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurait pas dû parler de la sorte.

-Cela ne fait rien, madame, répondit Draco. J'imagine combien il doit être dur de m'avoir sous votre toit après ce que mes parents et moi avons fait.

-Justement. J'ai écouté Arthur et ai décidé de faire table rase du passé. Tu peux bien sûr passer l'été ici si cela peut te protéger. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout oublier. Je suis peut-être une traitresse à mon sang mais je suis tout de même fière. J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter cette décision.

-Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour rendre cette cohabitation acceptable, dit Draco d'un ton monocordes, comme s'il avait appris un discours. Merci de bien vouloir m'accueillir ici.

-A la bonne heure! S'écria Arthur Weasley, qui venait de descendre. Ron, est-ce que le déjeuner est prêt?

-Oui Papa, répondit Ron, et Draco et moi avons mit le couvert.

-Parfait! Tu vois Molly, il est charmant! »

Ron mentait. Il avait mit le couvert seul et le couvrait, une fois de plus. Draco qui n'en pouvait plus de sa compassion. Il chercha le regard du rouquin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait bien que ses parents l'apprécient ou pas, et lu dans ses yeux quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à « Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour eux, pour qu'ils aillent mieux. Alors ta gueule! »

Draco se tut donc. A table, le silence que les deux garçons chérissaient tant devint trop dur, et Ron prit la parole.

« -Il faudrait peut-être expliquer à Mal... Draco ce qui se passe en ce moment au Terrier, les règles, les personnes qui viennent...

-Mais oui, répondit Arthur, suis-je bête! Alors, euh... Déjà, sais-tu que nous avons sept enfants?

-Six, rectifia Molly, livide. Nous avons six enfants, Arthur. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma lentement. La mort trop récente de Fred pesait encore au dessus de la table, et cet oubli de la part d'Arthur jeta un froid sur l'embryon de conversation.

« -Bref, reprit Ron, ils ne sont pas tous là en ce moment. Bill s'est marié l'été dernier et vit loin d'ici, il viendront peut-être passé quelques jours début août avec sa femme, Fleur. Tu la connais, elle participait au Tournois de Trois Sorciers. Charlie et Georges sont partis en Roumanie et ne viendront probablement pas cet été, George à besoin de prendre l'air.

-Exacte, à cause de... Enfin... »

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Molly. Elle leva des yeux suppliant vers Arthur qui continua, la mort dans l'âme.

« -Notre troisième fils, Percy, a des affaires à régler quelque part en Irlande, il reviendra pour la dernière semaine d'août. Enfin, la dernière, Ginny, est partie avec Harry et Hermione. »

Draco, qui n'écoutait que d'un oreille distraite depuis le début de la conversation, leva brusquement la tête et interrogea Ron du regard, nous voulant pas faire de gaffe auprès des parents Weasley.

« -Oui, Hermione est partie chercher ses parents en Australie. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule, alors il l'accompagne et Ginny est littéralement collée à lui, elle va où il va. D'ailleurs, je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle a eut le droit de partir et pas moi, je suis quand même le petit ami d'Hermione, non?

-Ron, mon chéri, dit sa mère, nous en avons déjà parlé. Quand nous partirons, dans deux semaines, il faut que quelqu'un de majeur garde la maison. Et je ne voulais pas que ta sœur me fasse culpabiliser pendant mes vacances, elle est pire que toi, tu sais?

-Ça... »

Ron eu un petit sourire, se remémorant les crises de Ginny. Il se tourna ensuite une nouvelle fois vers Malefoy.

« -Mes parents partent eux-aussi en Roumanie, dans deux semaines. Cela fait un bail que Charlie n'est pas venu et comme Georges est avec lui... Enfin bref, nous aurons la maison pour nous deux.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y faire je-ne-sais-quoi, répliqua Arthur sous la pression du regard de Molly, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui Pa-pa! Ânonna Ron.

-Oh... Oui, bien sûr, répondit de même Draco en voyant les trois regards des Weasley posés sur lui.

-Bon, mis à part la règle évoquée par Maman tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien de vraiment interdit ici. D'ailleurs cette règle n'est respecté que lorsque qu'elle est dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas, Papa?

-Hein? Fit faussement Arthur, tout sourire.

-Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire que toute tâche est faite en commun, qu'on aide à la préparation des repas, le mise du couvert, la lavage des assiettes, qu'on fait son lit le matin... »

Et pourtant, tu le fais, se dit Draco intérieurement. C'était finement joué de la part de Ron, ainsi il ne passait pas pour un crétin arrogant mais il lui rappelait tout de même les règles de base de la vie en communauté. Weasley n'était pas un imbécile, cela Draco le savait. Il était parfois très fin, comme en cet instant.

« -Et euh... Maman, où va-t-il dormir?

-Je ne sais pas... Je refuse que ce soit chez Ginny ou les Jumeaux, parce que... »

Un ange passa. Ginny, parce que c'était une fille, tout bêtement, et les Jumeaux... « Parce que c'est de ma faute si ton fils est mort, c'est ça, demanda Draco en lui-même. Le meurtrier dans la chambre de la victime serait de fort mauvais goût, j'en conviens. »

« -Les chambres de Bill et Charlie sont devenues le grenier, alors ce ne sera pas là non-plus. Il ne reste que la chambre de Percy, dit finalement Molly, que ce déjeuner éprouvait.

-C'est celle en face de la mienne, reprit Ron. Je te montrerai.

-Eh bien, moi et ta mère allons nous occuper du rangement, montre-lui donc tout de suite!

-D'accord Papa. Ma... Draco, où sont tes affaires?

-Euh, dans l'entrée...

-Tu n'as que ça, pour un été?

-C'est une valise magique, elle est plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraît. »

Ron constata une fois de plus combien Draco allait mal. En temps normal, il lui aurait envoyé une bonne vielle réplique Malefoy, le traitant au passage d'idiot. Mais non, rien.

En silence, le rouquin amena Draco dans une chambre plutôt grande, aux murs bleus. Le lit était encore fait du jour où Percy n'était pas revenu, bien des années auparavant. Cela sentait un peu le moisi, Molly n'osait aller dans cette pièce depuis des lustres. Lentement, Ron défit tout le lit et remis des draps, aidé par Draco, dans le silence ambiant. Un silence si agréable parce qu'il était vrai. A table, lors de la conversation, tout était faux. Ce faux intérêt pour Draco, ces questions sans but, ces sourires et mots qui n'avaient qu'un usage : faire comme si. Les Weasley jouaient à faire comme si, comme si tout allait bien, qu'il étaient encore une grande famille unie. Mais certains signes ne trompaient pas : si la famille avait été la même qu'au début, alors tous seraient ici. La maison était vide de la présence des enfants, des amis. Vide de son essence, de son sens.

Ron montra en détail la maison à Draco, puis le laissa. Chacun passa la journée dans son coin, occupé à tromper l'ennui. Chacun avait ses pensés, ses préoccupations, ses questionnements. Sa tristesse.

« Prends la peine d'ignorer la tristesse des tiens, se dit Draco, le soir, dans son lit, après un autre repas insipide. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe ici. »


	2. Chimère

Chimère

_Draco courrait, courrait, courrait. Il ne savait pas vraiment vers quoi, ni pourquoi, mais il avait l'intime conviction que c'était la meilleure solution. Autours, tout était noir, comme dans un encrier. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela, ça paraissait même normal. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle dans l'air. C'était comme courir à l'intérieur d'un cercueil, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait sans avoir jamais expérimenté. Il continua de courir sans éprouver un seul signe de fatigue. Il ne haletait pas, sa respiration n'était pas saccadée. En réalité, il ne respirait même pas. Ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus, sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait pas au rythme des foulées qu'il effectuait, comme un automate. Il n'y avait plus d'air en lui, mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter, il était serein, calme._

_Un bruit retentit dans ce grand rien noir. Draco n'aurait pas su dire s'il venait de sa gauche ou de sa droite puisqu'ici, il n'y avait rien, aucun point de repère. Le bruit ressemblait plus à de la musique, une musique qu'il avait déjà entendu, une musique de son enfance. Peut-être un air de piano que jouait sa mère, ou bien un vieux vinyle grésillant qu'on passait le dimanche sur la stéréo. La musique s'amplifia d'un coup et la course de Draco prit tout son sens. _

_Il se souvenait à présent, de pourquoi il courrait. On voulait l'attraper. Bien sûr, c'était encore eux, il n'avait pas un doute. S'il avançait plus rapidement, peut-être pourrait-il leur échapper, comme la dernière fois..._

_Deux bras puissants le saisir et il sut que c'était fini. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible, c'était même peut-être bien. Il se demanda, à moitié assommé, si on le laisserait revenir ici, une fois qu'il serait mort, pour trouver d'où venait la musique. Ce n'était pas essentiel, on allait quant même le tuer, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir. Lorsqu'il serait mort, une fois que tout serait enfin fini, il se fit la promesse de revenir dans ce néant._

_Quelqu'un, très loin, alluma la lumière. Ses agresseurs n'avaient pas de visages, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient et s'en fichait. A présent, seul ce qui allait arriver à partir de ce moment l'importait. _

_Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, un homme arriva. Il avait beau avoir un masque, Draco savait que c'était son père. Derrière lui, les murs se formaient, comme dans un mauvais film, et le Terrier apparut. Le masque fixa Draco durement et prit la parole. _

_« -Ainsi, tu t'es laissé avoir... Pauvre naïf. Je savais que tu ne serais pas à la hauteur, je le savait. Lorsque tu es né, je l'ai dit à ta mère : il ne fera rien de bon. J'aurai dû te tuer... »_

_Draco ne répondit rien, imperturbable. Il le savait déjà, de toute façon. Il contempla le Terrier pendant que son père continuait son discours d'une voix monocorde. Soudain, il réagit : un élément important n'était pas à sa place._

_« -Père, où est le frigo?_

_-Et tu étais mauvais en classe, jamais premier..._

_-Le frigo, où est-il?_

_-Tu répondais, tu ne pensais pas à servir le maitre, juste à te servir toi..._

_-Le frigo!_

_-Tu oses parler? S'offusqua soudainement le masque. Tu vas mourir plus tôt que prévu. »_

_Le masque se souleva et se fut la tête de Voldemort qui apparue. Ce dernier s'approcha de Draco qui commença à avoir enfin peur. Il était attaché sur une chaise, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Voldemort le saisit et, sans rien lui dire, ignorant ses cris et supplique, il lui plongea la tête dans l'étang qui venait d'apparaitre. _

_Draco lutta un peu, puis tout devint rouge..._


	3. Récit Second

Récit second 

Draco s'éveilla. Dehors, le ciel était bleu et les rayons du soleil passaient entre les rideaux. Il s'assit sur son lit, encore un peu endormi. Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir fait un rêve durant la nuit, mais il n'arriva pas à le retrouver entièrement, les images passaient telles des bolides devant ses yeux plein de sommeil. Il se leva sans hâte, refit son lit, comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines, déjà. Cela faisaient si longtemps qu'il habitait chez les Weasley? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, le temps était passé si vite. Pourtant, rien n'avait été amusant durant cette durée. Molly avait régulièrement, et parfois plusieurs fois par jour, piqué des crises. Il savait bien que c'était à cause de lui mais ne pouvait se faire à l'idée d'être responsable de tant de douleur. Il avait pourtant fait bien pire, dans sa vie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment, des ses propres yeux. Et c'était mille fois plus intense, plus dérangeant que de suivre à la lettre les ordres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et d'en être récompensé. Il avait toujours eu un léger malaise face à cela, mais là...

Durant ces deux semaines, Arthur n'avait rien dit. Il se remettait fort mal de la perte de son fils, multipliant les lapsus et les oublis. Il niait. Mais en aucune façon il n'avait paru, en public du moins, hostile à Draco. C'était, constatait un peu trop tard le jeune homme, un type bien, qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur.

Ron, quant à lui, ne s'était presque pas occupé de Draco. Il ne s'était pas occupé du tout, en fait. Il était constamment en bas, prêt à répondre aux moindres désirs de sa mère qu'il sur-protégeait un peu, vu son état. Mais en deux semaines, Draco ne l'avait pas vu faire un seul geste pour lui-même, à aucun moment il n'avait été égoïste ou paresseux, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le fils modèle.

Draco descendit les marches de l'escalier vermoulu. Il se demandait si, après avoir vécu quelques temps au Terrier, il haïssait toujours les Weasley. Non. De toute façon, il ne les avait jamais vraiment haït, il les avait méprisé pour se faire bien voir de son père. C'était plus une tradition familiale qu'autre chose, voilà tout. Mais les méprisait-il encore? Non plus, enfin il ne croyait pas. Il ne ressentait pour ainsi dire rien à leur égare. Il était ici comme il aurait put être ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il se trouva face à Ron. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un tee-shirt rouge trop petit et d'un caleçon, buvait tranquillement une tasse de café. Il leva les yeux en sentant la présence de quelqu'un, et les baissa en identifiant Draco.

« -Bonjour, dit-il enfin.

-Salut, répondit Draco, mal à l'aise. »

Ron et lui ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Enfin, c'était ce que lui pensait, c'était comme une sorte de code. Dans le silence, ils étaient bien, ils parlaient la même langue mais ne se disaient que l'essentiel. Avec les mots, tout paraissait plus laid.

« -Sais-tu quel jour on est? Demanda Ron, ne voulant visiblement pas laisser place à leur silence.

-Lundi?

-Exact. C'est aujourd'hui que mes parents partaient, ils ont prit un Portoloin tôt ce matin. Il m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils t'embrassent. »

Ron sourit. Un petit sourire en coin, comme si la simple idée que ses parents puissent embrasser Draco Malefoy était comique. C'était de la politesse, et rien d'autre.

Draco s'approcha de la table, prit un bol dans le placard et se servit du café. Ils étaient face à face, mais personne ne parlait, comme à leur habitude. Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ruminait.

Les parents partit, cela signifiait une totale liberté, mais visiblement aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'en profiter. De toute façon, que faire? Tous leurs amis étaient en famille, à présent. Il ne restait qu'eux. Les oubliés, pensa Ron en souriant encore. Soudain, il se rappela ses questions datant de deux semaines, et puisque ses parents n'étaient plus là, il décida de les poser. Après tout, il devait passer cinq semaines, quarante jours seul avec Draco, autant en profiter. Le silence, c'était bien, mais Ron avait besoin de savoir.

« -Au fait, dit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, tu vas me raconter? »

Draco sursauta puis le regarda fixement, sans comprendre.

« -Oui, Malefoy, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-Qui m'a fait quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, à toi de me le dire.

-Personne ne m'a rien fait...

-Arrête, ça se voit! Tu n'insultes plus, tu ne te rebelles plus... Tu passes même l'été ici! Alors ne vas pas me dire que personne ne t'a rien fait, parce que je ne te croirai pas.

-Comment... demanda Draco, étonné.

-Parce que je te connais, un peu. Je savais que tu ne me dirais rien, mais je voulais juste avoir la confirmation que quelque chose t'étais bien arrivé.

-Tu te trompe, répondit calmement Draco. Si quelque chose m'est arrivé, cela ne vient que de moi. J'ai juste, eh bien... Réalisé deux trois choses, voilà tout. Je vais bien.

-C'est ça, ricana Ron.

-De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, cracha le jeune homme. Tu te fiches bien de moi, Weasley. »

Ron ne répondit rien. Chacun retourna dans son silence méditatif. Ron monta s'habiller et Draco resta en bas, seul. Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à retourner dans sa chambre, il croisa Ron qui lui descendait. Il échangèrent un regard ambigüe, un regard sans haine mais étrange tout de même. Draco entra dans sa chambre et commença sans hâte à s'habiller.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il était en caleçon, et s'assit sur son lit. Il se demandait à quoi tout cela rimait, au fond. Pourquoi faisait-il l'effort d'être là, de s'habiller, de se trainer dans la grande maison? Tout le monde ici s'en fichait, qu'il reste dans sa chambre toute la journée ou qu'il aide. Il avait changé. Quelque chose avait changé. Là où mettre le couvert lui aurait semblé indigne de lui, il n'y avait qu'un grand vide. Il faisait, sans geindre, ce qu'on lui demandait. Il devenait un clone de Weasley.

Cette idée le fit sourire. Lui, un clone de Weasley? C'était grotesque. Jamais il ne serait comme lui, jamais. Pourquoi? Parce que Weasley était un Griffondor, un courageux, un ami fidèle. Une personne qu'on a pas envie de perdre, quelqu'un de bien. Est-ce que, pour lui, Weasley valait mieux? Non, sûrement pas, c'était Weasley. Mais lui n'irait jamais se réfugier sous la toit de gens qui le haïssaient pour la mort d'un fils. Les pensées tournaient dans la tête du Serpentard, maintenant étendu sur son lit.

Il reparut à la cuisine vers midi. Ron était assit à la table, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste malgré l'absence de sa mère. Il leva une nouvelle fois la tête du gros livre posé devant lui lorsque Draco apparut dans la pièce, puis continua sa lecture, tout en parlant.

« -Écoute, si tu as faim, mange, personnellement j'ai la flemme de cuisiner. Prends ce que tu veux dans le frigo.

-Non merci. »

Draco ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait continuer de parler ou pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Dans le doute, il lança une banalité.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-L'Histoire de Poudlard. Hermione m'y oblige, elle dit qu'ainsi, je comprendrait mieux certaines choses à la rentrée. C'est un vrai tyran, cette fille, soupira-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Et tu le lis... Pour lui faire plaisir? »

Une fois de plus, ce n'était absolument pas étonnant. Faire les choses par altruisme, même si c'est super chiant.

« -Oui, enfin...

-Tu l'aimes? »

Ron leva la tête, surprit de la question. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur, c'était sortit tout seul de sa bouche, sans qu'il put le retenir.

« -Si je l'aime?

-Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Le dialogue fut de nouveau rompu. Ce fut, une fois de plus, Ron qui le relança.

« -Tu sais, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est juste toi. Je t'entends, la nuit, tu fais pas mal de bruit. Hier, je suis entré dans ta chambre, tu dormais. Je crois même que tu faisais un cauchemar, tu t'agitais dans tous les sens... Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, non?

-Tu es entré dans ma chambre?! Demanda Draco, interloqué.

-Oui, je voulais voir si tu n'organisais pas une réunion secrète chez nous ou je ne sais quoi, mais non, tu étais seul dans ton lit. Et tu rêvais. »

Draco se tut, ne répondant pas à l'insinuation de Ron. Ainsi, le rouquin s'intéressait assez à ce qu'il faisait pour venir le voir en plein milieu de la nuit? C'était... Totalement Weasleyien. Saint Weasley, qui hait mais va quant même voir comment se porte une personne qu'il déteste! Saint Weasley qui ramasse un Draco sur le pas de sa porte! Saint Weasley qui se croit obligé de parler pour savoir comment il allait, lui, Draco Malefoy, alors qu'il s'en fichait!

« -Tu sais, reprit calmement Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler.

-J'en ai envie, le coupa Ron. Je voudrai bien comprendre comment toi, tu as pu te retrouver dans un tel état. Comment un salaud fini de ton espèce, si supérieur, a bien pu donner une telle loque.

-C'est pour mieux te moquer de moi, c'est ça? Oh, Draco Malefoy est malheureux, Draco Malefoy va mal, Draco Malefoy paye bien pour tous ses crimes, foutons-nous de sa gueule! »

Draco était hors de lui, à présent. Pour une fois, Weasley avait été sincère, et cela faisait encore plus mal que s'il avait continué à être faussement solidaire d'un mal qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« -Pas du tout, répondit Ron, très calme. Je veux juste savoir. Tu crois réellement que je suis du genre à faire ça, à commérer sur le dos des gens qui souffrent? Tu as une vision de moi très étriquée, tu sais.

-C'est souvent ce que les gens me disent, à moi le « salaud fini si supérieur », singea Draco.

-Excuse-moi mais c'est l'image que tu donnes, enfin que tu me donnes à moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est vrai ou pas, mais tu passes ta vie à m'insulter, moi et ma famille, à me rabaisser en permanence, à être méchant et désagréable. Tu n'es peut-être pas ce que je crois, mais tu ne fais rien pour ne pas l'être. »

Draco savait qu'il avait raison, en plus. Il était toujours méchant et cruel avec lui, le considérant moins que Granger ou Potter. Weasley était une des seules personnes envers qui Draco n'avait jamais été sincère dans ses moqueries, car en fait, il lui était totalement indifférent, c'était juste... Un Weasley.

« -Alors, reprit Ron après deux longues minutes de silence, est-ce que tu me raconteras? Tu ne sais jamais, peut-être que je pourrai t'aider. »

Draco réfléchit une minute, puis deux. Il ne savait que penser. Ron et lui n'avait jamais été proche et voilà que le rouquin lui proposait son aide. C'était trop d'un coup, trop d'étrange d'un coup pour que Draco puisse s'en accommoder ainsi.

« -Peut-être, murmura-t-il à mi-voix avant de filer dans sa chambre. »


	4. Aquilon

Aquilon

_« Je pense, pense, pense. Je pense à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous mon toit? De quel droit es-tu là?_

_Je te hais, hais, hais. Je te hais depuis que je sais que tu existe, depuis que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te hais parce que tu me hais, parce que mon père te hais, parce que ton père me hais. Je te hais parce que c'est comme ça, tais-toi._

_Tais-toi, toi, toi cerveau, ferme la un peu, met-la en veilleuse. J'essaye de le faire taire, tous les jours, devant toi, je voudrai qu'enfin cesse ce brouhaha indistinct dans ma tête trop éprouvée. N'est-ce déjà pas assez difficile?_

_Je prends, prends, prends. Je prends sur moi lorsque je te vois, je voudrais te frapper, te faire mal, te faire pleurer. Quelques larmes pour que je jouisse d'être cette fois le plus fort, juste cette fois. Et pourtant..._

_Pourtant, tant, tant de mots, tant que chose que je te dis, tant de paroles que je prononce dans un but, un seul : que tu ailles mieux, que tu me racontes. Que tu t'ouvres, un peu, que cette portes, cette barrière disparaisse._

_Faux, faux, faux, je suis si faux, si fou. Hypocrite, et pourquoi? Toi que je n'aime même pas. Toi que je hais, que je repêche, peu à peu, jour après jour. Penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi, cela doit-être ça. Parce que sinon, je ne me l'explique pas._

_Et nous y voilà, encore ces choses que je n'explique pas, toutes celles qui trainent dans ma tête, attendent que je me relâche pour pouvoir envahir mon esprit, le contrôler, pour pouvoir me tuer un peu mieux. Ne pas penser, je ne veux pas penser, pas penser à cela. L'incompréhension pave ma vie, je n'en, veux pas, pas, pas._

_Penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi, voilà qui te sauvera. Qui me sauvera._

_Peut-être. »_


	5. Récit Troisième

Récit troisième

Draco ne redescendit que le lendemain, aux aurores. Il s'assit sur une des chaise élimé de la cuisine et se mit à penser, comme ça, pour rien. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit, parce que le cauchemar était revenu. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait juste eu une grande impression de vide lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, comme s'il était mort quelque part. Il soupira devant ce problème qu'il avait mainte fois retourné dans sa tête. Il ne savait vraiment que faire, il ne connaissait même pas l'origine de ces peurs nocturnes qui l'assaillaient, nuit après nuit.

Il se leva et prépara du café. Dehors, l'aube pointait. On voyait au dessus des collines de Loutry St Chaspoule la lumière des rayons dorés apparaitre dans une brume encore trop présente. Les nuages se dissipaient peu à peu et la nuit s'en allait, enfin. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heure. Déjà, les poules réclamaient leur grain et Draco se dit que, pour une fois, il pourrait bien se rendre un peu utile. Il saisit le seau que Ron préparait chaque soir avant d'aller dormir et sortit.

Il faisait extrêmement froid malgré la saison, c'était un matin de campagne anglais, brumeux. Draco frissonna un peu en s'approchant du poulailler. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre comment on ouvrait la porte, puis poussa enfin le battant de bois, laissant derrière lui une ouverture béante. Il se planta au milieu de la paille et toutes les poules le fixèrent un instant. Soudain, comme si elles s'étaient fait passer le mot, elles filèrent toutes vers la sortie, sans que le jeune homme put esquisser un mouvement pour les retenir.

Il regarda, médusé, la colonie d'une vingtaine de poule qui s'ébattaient dans le jardin, et réalisa.

Ron fut réveillé en sursaut par un grand cris qui venait de l'extérieur. Surpris, il se précipita à la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais il ne vit rien car elle donnait du mauvais coté. En pestant, il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui craquaient sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta deux secondes à la cuisine, apercevant le bol de Draco sur la table, puis accéléra la cadence pour atteindre la porte. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Draco avait bien pu faire mais par expérience, il se méfiait.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, sortit et resta comme deux rond de flans, avant d'éclater de rire.

Là, sous ses yeux, Draco Malefoy courrait après une poule, à moitié à quatre pattes. La bestiole allait bien plus vite que lui, sautant entre les mottes de terre et éclaboussant au passage le jeune homme. Tout autours, les autres poules continuaient de picorer, comme si tout était normal. Draco attrapa finalement le volatile, le remit dans l'enclos et partit en chercher un autre, sans bien sûr refermer la porte. La poule, bien conscience qu'elle pouvait encore sortir, ne s'en priva pas et fonça de nouveau dans le jardin.

C'était tellement comique de voir Draco courir après les poules, les poser dans le poulailler et de nouveau leur courir après sans voir que la porte restait désespérément ouverte que Ron ne put s'arrêter de rire. Il alla même jusqu'à s'assoir pour pouvoir rigoler plus à son aise devant ce fabuleux spectacle.

« -Ah, te voilà, toi! Lui lança Draco, un peu énervé. Tu ne m'aiderais pas, non?

-Tu te débrouilles très bien, répondit Ron en gloussant. J'adore la façon donc tu les laisses dans le poulailler, qui lui reste... Vide.

-Bordel! Cria Draco en s'apercevant de sa bourde. Ben viens m'aider, un peu!

-Détends-toi, tu n'as qu'à les immobiliser avec ta baguette, voilà tout, dit le jeune homme en retrouvant son calme. »

Draco rougit de ne pas avoir penser à cette solution. Ron le remarqua, retourna dans sa chambre un instant puis lança un « Petrificus Totalus » qui surprit toutes les poules dans leur course. Il commença, en silence, à les prendre et les remettre dans l'enclos. Draco l'aida, disposant les volatiles dans une position étrange, en cercle concentré vers le même point. Ron referma la porte et l'interrogea du regard.

« -Ben, elles vont payer, un peu, hein! Dit Draco, encore énervé. »

En effet, lorsqu'une minute plus tard, le sortilège prit fin, les poules reprirent leur course et se rentrèrent dedans sous les yeux hilare du jeune homme blond.

Il se tourna, de meilleure humeur qu'en se levant, et rentra dans la maison, suivit bientôt par Ron qui rentrait le seau. Ils s'assirent face à face et Draco pose un grand bol de café encore chaud devant le rouquin, qui murmura un merci étouffé. Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien, puis Ron éclata de rire.

« -Bon sang, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de vouloir nourrir les poules? Je suppose que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant... Oh, c'était tellement drôle! »

Draco eut un petit sourire devant l'air hilare de Ron.

« -Je voulais me rendre un peu utile, répondit-il, hésitant. »

Ron retrouva instantanément son sérieux, le fixa dans le blanc des yeux et se détendit enfin, sûr qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

« -Depuis combien de temps es-tu debout? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je dirai une bonne heure, environ.

-Tu ne dors jamais?

-Plus depuis des lustres. Enfin, depuis la guerre. J'entends des choses, quand je dors... »

Draco se reprit. Il n'avait pas envie de tout dire à Ron, pas maintenant. Il voulait arrêter de penser, rien qu'un instant. Pendant qu'il chassait les poules, il ne pensait pas.

« -Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire, hein? Reprit Ron.

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, de toute façon? Le coupa violemment Draco. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper un peu de toi, non? Tu ne me connais pas, ou à peine. Tu ne sais rien, rien de moi ou de ce que j'ai fait. Tu te moque pas mal de moi, pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider, hein? Oui, peux-tu répondre à cette question, Ron Weasley, pourquoi donc voudrais-tu m'aider?

-Parce que je sais, dit calmement Ron, que lorsqu'on tombe, on doit se relever. »

Draco se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il n'avait pas non-plus envie de rester devant un Ron muet. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensés, absorbé par quelque chose au delà de lui. Draco s'en voulait un peu d'avoir cassé le semblant de bonne humeur qui régnait entre eux, mais il ne souhait vraiment pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'était bien trop dur, parce qu'en fait, il n'y avait rien, rien de réel. C'était juste... Lui. Lui et rien d'autre.

« -Tu veux aider, tu dis? Reprit enfin Ron après dix bonnes minutes de silence.

-Oui.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, c'est ça, le problème. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, ici, je m'emmerde. J'ai fini L'Histoire de Poudlard hier soir. C'est nul, ce bouquin. Je n'ai rien appris du tout, il faudra que je le dise à... Que je lui dise, se reprit-il. »

L'évocation déguisée à Hermione jeta un nouveau froid entre eux.

« -En tout les cas, dit Ron, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Je m'ennuie trop.

-J'étouffe, renchérit Draco, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. »

Ron le fixa un instant, cherchant à voir si derrière cette dernière réplique se cachait une quelconque malice, puis il décida que c'était juste la vérité, toute crue, et il se détendit. Draco ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en procédant ainsi. C'était comme s'il courrait vers la réponse, l'explication de son malaise et que, juste avant de l'atteindre, il freinait, interdisant à Ron d'en savoir plus. C'était presque frustrant.

« -J'ai une idée, murmura le rouquin, soudain illuminé. Tu as des vêtements que tu peux salir? »

Draco désigna ses habits du moment, faisant bien comprendre au jeune homme que l'état dans lesquelles ses affaires seraient n'était pas un problème.

« Encore quelque chose que nous n'avons pas en commun, songea Ron. Si je sortais vêtue ainsi, dans la boue et le froid, Maman me tuerai. »

Il devait devenir insistant, car Draco le regardait étrangement, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête en cet instant précis.

« -Euh, oui, continua Ron, alors euh... Tu aimes toujours le Quidditch?

-Oui, assura Draco.

-Bien, alors on va aller jouer dans terrain d'à coté, il n'y a personne. Il n'y a jamais personne, et de toute façon les charmes anti-moldus empêchent qu'on nous voit. Je vais te prêter un des balais de mes frères, celui de Fred devrait t'aller. »

Si Ron ne releva pas, l'évocation du frère mort fit tiquer Draco; Que dirait sa famille si elle savait qu'il allait voler sur un balais de basse gamme, et plus important, qui avait appartenu à un ennemi? A quelqu'un, qu'indirectement, il avait tué?

Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, toute la culpabilité qu'avait pu ressentir Draco au court de sa vie ressortait, petit à petit, lentement. Il s'en rendait à peine compte mais il se sentait responsable, désormais, de la mort du frère de Ron, même s'il ne l'aimait pas spécialement. C'était, et il restait un Weasley, après tout.

Ils sortirent deux heures plus tard dans le froid toujours ambiant. La journée n'avait pas l'air de devenir chaude, et Draco se félicita d'avoir penser à prendre un de ses cols roulés. Il avait désespérément besoin d'air, et cette pause que lui accordait Ron dans l'atmosphère pensante dans laquelle ils vivaient tous deux habituellement était une bénédiction.

Le terrain sur lequel ils devaient jouer représentait à peu près la moitié d'un terrain de Quidditch normal. C'était bien assez pour jouer à deux

Lorsque Draco enfourcha son balais, il réalisa à quel point le vol lui avait manqué. Cette sensation inimitable de fendre l'air, qui lui était familière depuis qu'il était jeune, lui était devenue, au fil des ans à pratiquer le Quidditch, indispensable. Il n'avait pas fait de sport durant ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité et il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement sous pression, prêt à exploser à la première remarque.

D'habitude, il était bien plus calme, il savait se contrôler, mais depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid. Cette situation avait de quoi le désarçonner, du reste.

Il s'approcha en volant de Ron qui lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire des tirs au but, le premier perdant prenait la place du gardien et ainsi de suite. Le jeu parut assez simple à draco qui accepta et Ron se posta aux cages, un arbre dont les branches formaient une sorte d'anneaux, un peu difforme cependant.

Dès son premier lancer, Draco se rendit compte que Ron était incroyablement rapide. Et puissant. Et d'une précision toute particulière. Il avait eu beau viser dans un coin qu'il pensait inaccessible, le rouquin avait foncé sur la balle rouge et l'avait attrapée avec une facilité déconcertante.

Renonçant à plaider sa cause, Draco s'approcha et ils échangèrent leurs places. Ron tira et Draco eut un mal fou à bloquer sa balle, qui alla se coincer dans les branches plus basses de l'arbre. En pestant, il piqua et fonça presque sur la petit point rouge, un peu plus bas. Il ne fit pas assez attention et eut juste le temps d'entendre « Malefoy, fait gaffe! » avant de se prendre une énorme branche en pleine tête.

« Malefoy, eh! Allez, revient! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?! T'es complétement inconscient! »

Draco ouvrit un peu les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement, ses pommettes se colorant délicatement. Ron était penché au dessus de lui, le regardant de très près. Il s'écarta un peu, soulagé de voir que le jeune homme revenait à lui.

« -Tu m'as fait peur... Bon Dieu, mais tu peux me dire, Malefoy, ce qui t'as poussé à foncer sur cette branche?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, articula avec difficulté Draco, sonné.

-Pas vu? Mais on ne voyait que cela! De là où j'étais, on aurait même dit que tu le faisais exprès! »

Ron le fixa, dubitatif. Il soupira.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour toi, hein? Tu fonces dans les branches, tu chasses les poules et tu refuses de dire un mot... »

Draco le regarda bizarrement. Faire quelque chose pour lui, C'était typiquement Weasleyen, mais il avait tout de même du mal à croire que Ron veuille vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui.

« -Bon, tu peux marcher?

-Oui, enfin, je crois. »

Draco se leva et poussa un petit cris. Il n'avait pas sentit, sur le moment, mais dans sa chute, il était tombé sur le genoux qui le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il se mit debout tant bien que mal, une jambe en l'air, la douleur était trop forte lorsqu'il s'appuyait dessus. Ron ramassa les balais, les prit dans sa main et passa le bras de Draco par dessus ses épaules. Ce dernier prit du mieux qu'il put appui sur cette béquille de fortune et ils commencèrent à marcher, dans le silence le plus total.

L'arrivée à la maison Weasley fut glaciale. Aucun des deux ne desserrait les mâchoires, préférant leur mutisme respectif à une gène collective. Ron déposa Draco dans la cuisine, lui intimant du regard l'ordre de ne pas bouger et alla ranger les balais dans la réserve, à l'arrière de la maison.

Draco se repassa dans sa tête la conversation qui avait eu avec le jeune homme. Faire quelque chose pour lui? Comme quoi, l'aider? Mais Draco ne voulait pas d'aide, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il n'était pas Malefoy pour rien, il était fier et ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un l'aider, à moins d'y être contraint. Et puis, pourquoi accepter de l'aide de la part de... Weasley? Les préjugés qu'il avait à l'égare de cette famille disparaissaient de jour et en jour, mais il en lui restait suffisamment pour refuser toute aide de la part de ce dadais roux.

« De plus, je ne vois pas trop comment il pourrait m'aider, se dit en lui-même Draco. Je ne sais pas où ça ne va pas. »

Il était si profondément enfouit dans ses pensées qu'il n'étendit pas Ron revenir. Le rouquin le regarda un instant, puis s'agenouilla à coté de lui. Draco releva son pantalon et ils virent tous deux qu'une énorme bleu s'étendait sur tout le genoux du jeune homme blond.

« -Je crois que ma mère a une potion régénératrice ou je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses tiroirs, je vais la chercher. »

Il redescendit presque immédiatement, un petit flacon violet à la main.

« -Voilà. Alors... Il est écrit qu'il faut que tu prennes ce truc et que tu te couches, ça va t'endormir et réparer l'os cassé.

-D'accord. »

Ron s'approcha de Draco et le souleva pour qu'ils puissent reprendre la position qu'ils adoptaient pour marcher. Ils commencèrent à gravir l'escalier mais Draco poussait un petit gémissement à chaque marches, n'arrivant pas à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Au bout de trois marches, Ron n'en put plus et le saisit à bras le corps, le portant comme il pouvait.

« -Eeeeh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Protesta Draco.

-J'ai d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de te faire monter des marches, alors j'accélère!

-Mais lâche-moi!

-T'as peur, Malefoy?

-Weasley, sale crétin, tu me pose tout de suite ou...

-Ou quoi? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu une seule fois ce genre de conversation, s'insultant l'un l'autre normalement, comme ils le faisaient à Poudlard. C'était étrange que cela leur arrive maintenant alors que, d'une certaine façon, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches.

Ron le laissa tomber sur son lit. Sans se faire prier, et pestant toujours entre ses dents, Draco attrapa le flacon que le roux lui tendait et l'avala en entier, sous les yeux d'un Ron médusé.

« -Quoi? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Ben... Avec la dose que tu viens de prendre, tu vas dormir tout de suite et jusqu'à demain! »

En effet, il sentait déjà ses paupières se fermer. Il regarda Ron, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage, de plus en plus fatigué au fil des secondes. Lentement, comme s'il avait des pierres à la place des muscles, il se glissa sous sa couette et continua de fixa le rouquin qui commençait à partir, sur le pas de la porte.

« -Weasley... appela-t-il faiblement.

-Oui?

-Tu sais, dit-il lentement, n'arrivant pas à égrainer correctement les mots tant il était fatigué, si tu veux m'aider... »

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Il rêvait que Weasley était là, qu'il le regardait depuis la porte, intrigué. Il fallait qu'il réponde.

« -Le seul truc qui m'aiderait, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, c'est que tu couches avec moi. »


	6. Rafale

Rafale

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Pourquoi, comment? Quel est le problème, le satané problème, le problème qui te hante, nous hante, désormais? Je ne comprends pas..._

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes? C'est ça, tu m'aimes? C'est ça, ça que tu veux? Tu m'aimes? Je ne peux pas le croire. Pas toi. Cela n'est pas possible, toi tu ne m'aimes pas, toi tu me hais tant. Cela ne te correspond tellement pas..._

_Tu n'es plus toi, depuis que tu es là, depuis que tu vis avec moi. Depuis plus longtemps, en fait, je n'avais juste pas remarqué avant. Tu n'es plus toi, tu n'as plus cet éclat acerbe que tu affichais avec tant d'assurance. Objet d'argent trop poli, déjà ta lueur se perd, avant l'âge. Pourquoi? Je veux savoir._

_Savoir, vouloir, comprendre, assimiler, découvrir. Savoir. Penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi, c'est encore et toujours cela, juste cela, uniquement cela. Tu m'intrigues, tu m'occupes, tu es un substitut, un ersatz au pensées moroses que je bannis de ma tête, toujours et à jamais. Tu ne seras que cela._

_Je te hais, hais, hais, toujours autant, plus peut-être, je n'ai pas mesuré. Alors pourquoi dis-tu cela? Comment pourrai-je, tandis que je ne peux pas, à aucun moment, détacher ton nom du mot, verbe détester, comment pourrai-je agir ainsi?_

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Non, je décide que non. Alors quoi? Que veux-tu, qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterai? Comment t'aider, et m'aider en m'oubliant par ce biais, comment est-ce possible que ce soit cela, juste cela, malheureusement cela? _

_Je ne comprends pas, et ne le supporte pas. »_


	7. Récit Quatrième

Récit quatrième

Draco s'éveilla assez tard. La soleil passait déjà depuis longtemps par la fenêtre restée ouverte si on s'en tenait à la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la chambre. Il faisait chaud, bien plus chaud que la journée à la limite de la pluie de la veille. Il était onze heures environ, peut-être plus, et Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dormi aussi bien que cette nuit là.

Il ouvrit totalement les yeux, toujours prostré dans son lit, et réalisa. Pendant un moment, il s'empêcha de réfléchir et concentra ses pensée vers sa jambe, repoussant la couverture et fixa l'endroit de blessure. Là, sur son genou, le bleu était toujours présent, un peu moins foncé mais encore marqué. Draco plia la jambe, s'attendant à ressentir la même douleur qu'auparavant en effectuant ce geste. Rien ne vint. Il relâcha sa respiration, et s'assit totalement sur son lit.

Il n'arrivait plus totalement à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au moment où Ron lui avait donné la potion. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il avait dit mais ne pouvait dire si c'était un rêve ou s'il avait vraiment émis ce souhait devant le rouquin.

Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela n'avait en cela aucune conséquence. Draco se demandait juste ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête pour penser à ce genre de choses, mais après tout, il est légion courantes que dans les rêves, des envies totalement irrationnelles et bizarres surgissent sans qu'on ai pour autant vraiment envie de les réaliser.

Si c'était vraiment arrivé... Draco préféra bannir cette hypothèse. Si vraiment il avait dit à Weasley que la seule façon dont il pourrait l'aider serait en couchant avec lui, les conséquences étaient... Inimaginables. D'abord, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait proféré cette étrange envie. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui apporter?

Tandis qu'il y réfléchissait, un léger détail vint frapper son esprit. Weasley était un garçon, comme lui. N'y avait-il là rien de dérangeant, de bizarre? D'anormal, même? Il poussa un soupir et se posa la question : est-ce que le fait de penser à Weasley en tant que partenaire sexuel le gênait plus parce que c'était Weasley ou parce que c'était un gars?

« Parce que c'est Weasley, bien sûr, décida Draco en lui-même. L'individu est plus important en lui-même, son nom st plus important que ce qu'il est. Je crois... »

En fait, il n'en savait strictement rien. Fatiguée par ces pensées plutôt inhabituelles qui tournaient dans sa tête, il rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller. Il voulait retarder le plus possible la confrontation avec Weasley. Au premier coup d'œil, il saurait s'il avait bien parlé à une vision ou si, pour son malheur, tout ceci était la vérité, toute crue.

Il angoissait plus parce que le climat de gène ambiant allait encore augmenter entre le rouquin et lui que pour ce que pouvait bien penser ce dernier. Au cours des derniers jours, ils avaient instauré une sorte de paix, d'entente muette et il n'avait pas très envie de revenir au moment où chacun espionnait l'autre, dans son coin, pour tenter de mieux se protéger. Au fond, leur relation avait évoluée, et ils étaient passés d'une haine farouche et futile à une indifférence curieuse et calme. Cela le rassurait un peu, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il se décida à descendre vers midi, son ventre lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis au moins vingt heures. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le palier de sa porte, mais tout était silencieux dans la grande maison. Elle paraissait presque vide, à se taire ainsi. Il avait beau savoir que, quelque part dans cette baraque, quelqu'un était encore là, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que la maison avait l'air particulièrement morte.

L'escalier en bois grinça un peu sous son poids mais rien ne bougea. Draco en arriva même à se demander si Ron n'était pas partit, tellement il y avait peu de vie dans la maison. Mais à sa grande surprise, il était en bas, devant la cheminée. Il était assit en tailleur et regardait l'âtre d'un air très attentif, comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un. De là où il se trouvait, Draco ne voyait pas les flammes, mais il était presque sûr que quelqu'un communiquait avec Ron à travers la cheminée, comme il était coutume parfois chez les sorciers.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Draco se tenait sur la dernière marche, indécis, ne sachant pas si descendre et rejoindre Ron serait mal interprété par l'interlocuteur. Après tout, cela devait être étrange de voir un Malefoy dans la maison des Weasley, et cela pouvait donner suite à des conséquences terrible, comme l'arrivée des Aurors dans la calme maison, par exemple. Il se garda donc de s'approcher du rouquin, toujours absorbé par la cheminée, et attendit.

Il étendait parfois quelques mots de la part de Ron, qui acquiesçait et poussait même le jeu jusqu'à rire à des traits d'humour de la personne avec qui il conversait. Draco soupçonna Potter d'être l'interlocuteur inconnu, et il ressentit un petit pincement. Il ne supportait pas Potter, c'était pire que n'importe qui d'autre.

Potter avait été le premier à refuser l'amitié de Draco, et le jeune homme ne s'en était jamais remit. On ne pouvait pas, lorsqu'on était un tant soit peu poli ou sain d'esprit, refuser la main tendue de Draco Malefoy. De plus, il haïssait Potter pour ses airs d'incompris qu'il passait son temps à se donner, dans le genre de la tragédie grecque, un héros menant ses troupes, prêt à mourir pour elles. C'était d'une hypocrisie que même lui ne pratiquait pas, le genre d'hypocrisie à laquelle on croit. Draco ne supportait pas cela.

« -Moi aussi, répondit Ron à la cheminée avant de se lever. »

Il aperçut Malefoy, réfléchissant au pied de l'escalier et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. Le jeune homme sursauta un peu, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, puis se reprit.

« -C'était qui? Demanda-t-il, curieux pour le principe.

-Hermione. »

Cela expliquait fort bien le « Moi aussi » de Ron en fin de conversation. Dans un sens, cela tranquillisa Draco. Si Weasley était amoureux de Granger, il ne prendrait pas en compte ses délires de la veille, si toutefois ceux-ci avaient effectivement eu lieux.

Draco regarda Ron pendant un instant, cherchant à savoir si ce qu'il croyait lui avoir dit l'avait perturbé, mais le rouquin esquivait son regard. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à les ébouriffer dans tous les sens. Draco était presque sûr que c'était pour cela, mais il ne pouvait par réellement avoir de confirmation, et c'était encore mieux ainsi.

« -Tu veux faire quelque chose, aujourd'hui? Demanda soudain Ron, ne le regardant toujours pas.

-Euh, avec ma jambe, je n'ai...

-Tant mieux, soupira Ron, soulagé. Tu n'as pas faim?

-Si. »

Réponse courte, brève. Draco ne voulait toujours pas parler avec Weasley, il ne voulait pas casser ce semblant de paix qu'il y avait entre eux, et surtout, il ne voulait pas dérivé sur un sujet qui pourrait entrainer une controverse et la révélation du tabou, prononcé au seuil de l'inconscience. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie que Ron le regarde et lui dise, d'une traite : « Au fait, il est hors de question que je couche avec toi, tu le sais? »

Draco ne désirait pas spécialement coucher avec lui, mais il n'avait pas non-plus envie de s'entendre dire qu'on ne voulait pas de lui. Personne n'en avait envie. Il souhaitait surtout comprendre comment son cerveau avait bien put lui faire sortir un énormité pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait, à la fin? Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Il alla calmement s'assoir à la table, saisit un morceau de pain, le beurra toujours aussi paisiblement puis le porta à sa bouche. Enfin, les sensations de tiraillements qui le harcelaient depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le matin même cessèrent. Il soupira d'aise. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que manger lorsqu'on avait faim. Le sentiment d'un désir longtemps cultivé enfin assouvit était d'une jouissance sans pareil.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ron, qui le fixait, un peu rouge. Il soutint un instant les yeux bleus qui continuaient leurs besogne de décortication de son être, et enfin le rouquin, gêné d'avoir été vu, baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu tant il rougissant. Il sentait même se oreilles le bruler. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le prendre?

Ron avait parlé avec Hermione pendant plus d'une heure. La jeune fille lui avait tout raconté de son voyage, de ses retrouvailles avec ses parents. Comme de juste, ces deux-là ne se souvenaient pas de son existence, et le charme rompant le sortilège d'Oubliette avait été une bénédiction. Elle avait bien tenté de leur expliquer, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir, et Harry s'était finalement chargé de jeter le sort, n'en pouvant plus de voir son amie dans un état aussi pitoyable. Depuis, Hermione et ses parents apprenaient à revivre ensemble, ils envisageaient même de quitter l'Australie pour revenir vivre à Londres avec elle, mais la jeune fille les suppliait de ne s'occuper que d'eux. C'était une relation un peu ambigüe, mais tout allait pour le mieux.

Hermione avait tout raconté à Ron, s'était plainte de la chaleur, avait glorifié les livres Australien, parlait des gens qu'elle avait rencontré là où elle se trouvait et avait glissé un mot, à la sauvette, toute rouge, sur le bruit que Ginny et Harry faisaient, le soir. Sur le moment, Ron aussi avait un peu rougit, et puis la pensée de ce que Malefoy lui avait dit la veille était venue effleurer son esprit, et s'était faite chasser immédiatement.

Il avait alors tout raconté, excepté ce dernier détail, sur la venue de Malefoy au Terrier pendant les vacances, et Hermione s'était montrée un tantinet inquiète de le savoir seul dans cette grande maison avec lui, comme s'ils allaient tout casser. La nouvelle que tout ce passait bien l'avait surprise, ce qui avait un peu énervé le rouquin. Il était bien assez mature pour rester avec Malefoy sans le frapper, mais visiblement Hermione ne s'en était pas rendue compte, le prenant toujours pour un petit garçon impulsif. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un gamin.

Et puis, elle lui avait dit cela... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ai put, par un biais aussi impersonnel que celui qu'une cheminée, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Lui, il n'aurait jamais pu. Il voulait l'avoir devant lui, bien en face, pour lui déclarer qu'il était amoureux d'elle. D'ailleurs, il n'en savait plus rien.

Ils s'étaient tournés autour durant sept ans, mais elle ne lui avait pas manquée un seul jour depuis qu'elle était partie. D'après elle, elle ne cessait de penser à lui, pourtant lui ne pensait pas toujours à elle, et même pas souvent. C'était, et restait, une très bonne amie, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il se demandait s'il en voulait vraiment. Le fait qu'Hermione devienne sa petite amie avait comme rompu le charme magnifique des amants se télescopant, et dans son optique, il se rendait compte que peut-être, le nom avait eu plus de valeur que la chose, et que c'est parce qu'il la désirait qu'il l'aimait, et non l'inverse. Si tel était le cas, tout avait été brisé, le fait d'avoir les choses qu'on veut depuis longtemps ôtant un plaisir considérable aux passions que l'on portait à ses choses avant de les atteindre.

Ron soupira et sortit de ses pensées. Malefoy était assit à table et mangeait, comme deux minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il le fixait. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à Hermione, surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui, comme une imbécile, n'avait pu dire qu'une chose. « Moi aussi », mais quel terme idiot!

« -Est-ce qu'elle te manque? Demanda soudain Draco, les yeux plongés dans le pot de confiture mauve.

-Hein?

-Oh, euh... Pardon, je croyais que tu pensais à, euh... Granger.

-Ah. »

Draco se sentit d'un coup très mal. Il n'était d'habitude pas aussi curieux, et même venant de lui, cette remarque l'avait surprit. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir, au fond? Il s'en fichait, que cette gourde de Sang-de-Bourbe manque à Weasley, c'était son affaire, après tout! Il ne devrait pas lui porter autant d'attention pour si peu.

« -Je suis désolé, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit, dit Ron soudain. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, maintenant ou plus tard. Je vais nourrir les poules et me coucher. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Malefoy l'arrêta.

« -Attends! »

Draco pesait le pour et contre dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela, mais le dialogue à bâton rompu avait sombré, et il lui fallait quelque chose pour le remettre d'aplomb. Ce dialogue silencieux, voilà ce qu'il préférait, de tout son séjour au Terrier.

« -Je vais le faire.

-Hein?

-Je vais les nourrir, les poules. »

Il se remémorait encore amèrement le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec les volatiles, et avait plus envie de les cuisiner qu'autre chose, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir le silence gênant qui les entouraient. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué la veille, hein?

« -Euh, tu es sûr, demanda Ron, mi-inquiet, mi-rieur.

-Mais oui, j'ai bien compris, ne pas laisser la porte ouverte. Ce n'est pas très dur.

-Bon... Ben... Merci, j'imagine.

-De rien. »

Draco se leva et se saisit du seau, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le poulailler, sous le regard toujours un peu inquiet de Ron, qui se demandait si les poules allaient survivre à une seconde entrevue avec Malefoy.


	8. Cauchemar

Cauchemar

_Draco était au fond d'un trou. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à voir si c'était de la terre qui l'entourait ou un autre matériaux. Il n'avait aucune envie de toucher les murs de sa prison souterraine, parce qu'il savait, il en était sûr, que les parois étaient spongieuses. C'était évident, à la profondeur à laquelle il se trouvait, la vase devait couvrir de sa pestilentielle présence l'enceinte qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas envie, mais alors vraiment pas envie de s'en recouvrir les mains, les pieds en l'effleurant. _

_Draco n'avait pas non-plus besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il était inutile de tenter de grimper le long de la paroi. D'abord, il faudrait qu'il accepte d'entrer en contact avec la matière décomposée qui couvrait l'habitacle, et de plus, cela ne servirait à rien. Il en était sûr, bien pus sûr que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune issue, rien. Même sans inspecter les alentours minuscules du trou, il le savait. _

_Soudain, il leva la tête. Quelqu'un parlait, au dessus de lui. Il regarda mais ne vit qu'une étroite bande de soie mauve descendre vers lui, en serpentant, comme si elle était animée d'une volonté propre. La voix continuait, au dessus. Elle provenait de l'entrée du trou et, à en juger par le timbre, c'était une femme. Elle disait des choses incompréhensibles, scandant peut-être son nom ou psalmodiant juste, mais d'un ton très doux, aussi doux que le mauve de la soie qui maintenant caressait le visage de Draco._

_Ce dernier se sentait assez bien. Il n'avait pas paniqué en constatant qu'il était dans un trou mais avait ressentit un léger pincement au cœur qui s'apaisait sous la caresse de la soie, désormais. Tout allait pour le mieux. La soie, se mouvant à présent au son de la voix qui continuait de lancer dans le vent des paroles sans sens, passa derrière les épaules de Draco et s'enroula autour de son torse, lentement, paresseusement._

_Soudain, la voix au dessus devint un peu plus forte, un peu plus dure. Elle passa d'un ton doux à une élocution normale, et la soie, suivant cette invective, s'enroula plus proche des épaules du jeune homme. Le voix continua de croitre, elle devenait désormais dure, plus dure._

_La soie, au rythme de cette accélération démesurée, devenait irritante, méchante, étranglant rapidement Draco entre ses pans. Sa couleur changeait également, elle se faisait plus foncée, plus rêche, elle lui faisait mal là où elle le touchait, désormais._

_La voix hurlait, à présent, elle criait sur Draco, il en était sûr bien qu'il ne compris toujours pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. La femme devenait monstre, elle le réduisait au pire des silence et la soie, odieux instrument de son courroux, venait entourer, toujours plus meurtrière, le corps du jeune homme, s'enfonçant dans sa chair._

_C'était maintenant du fer, de l'acier qui pénétrait son corps de partout, qui lui rentrait dans les cotes. La douleur, accompagnée des mots de la femme-monstre qui hurlait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus méchante au dessus du trou, se faisait présente. Draco criait, suppliait, mais personne ne l'écoutait. _

_Le fil de soie rentra entre sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit. Un goût de sang vint heurter les papilles du jeune homme, son propre sang. Ses pensées se firent plus diffuses, sous la douleur qui l'assiégeait sur tous les fronts. Sans pouvoir parler, il hurlait, hurlais, mais en réponses, il ne recevait que cette voix, cette voix démoniaque dont il ne savait rien, cette voix dure qui le jugeait._

_La voix se tut d'un coup, l'étau de soie se relâcha. Draco eut à peine le temps de lever la tête vers le haut du trou que toute la matière visqueuse des murs se déversa sur lui, l'emprisonnant de sa masse gluante et odorante. _

_Il essayait tant bien que mal de respirer mais c'était cette terre en décomposition, cette gelée putréfiée qui lui entrait dans les poumons, à la place du bon air. _

_Il étouffait, tenta vainement de se relever et retomba, la masse était bien trop lourde, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait mal, ses poumons se serraient, cherchaient l'air. Il eut un dernier râle, puis tout devint pourpre._


	9. Récit Cinquième

Récit cinquième

« -Aaaaaaaah! »

Ron se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un œil vers sa porte. Il croyait avoir entendu hurler dans la grande maison presque vide, et cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Un nouveau cris, plus fort si c'était possible que le précédent, se fit entendre et Ron fonça dans le couloir.

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre annexe et vit tout de suite Draco, s'agitant dans tous les sens dans son lit, les couvertures rejetées, les draps froissés. Il s'accrochait de toute ses forces à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver autour de lui, se cambrait dans son sommeil.

« -Malef... Draco! Eh, Draco, lui cria Ron en le secouant. Bon sang, réveille-toi! »

Draco ouvrit les yeux, il semblait brûlant de fièvre. Il regarda Ron presque sans le voir, puis paru se rendre compte. Il l'agrippa alors de toutes ses forces, lui serrant le bras tellement fort que le rouquin poussa un petit cris mais ne lui intima pas l'ordre de le lâcher.

« -Je t'en pris, prononça douloureusement Draco, comme s'il était toujours dans son rêve, je t'en pris, sauve-moi! Sauve-moi!

-De quoi?! cria presque Ron, ne comprenant rien.

-Sauve-moi! »

Devant la détresse de jeune homme, Ron n'osa pas le questionner plus. Il s'assit sur le lit, lui rendant sa main.

« -D'accord, chuchota-t-il, d'accord Draco. »

A ces mots, Draco se précipita dans les bras de Ron, l'étreignant des toutes ses forces, le serrant le plus fort qu'il put dans ses bras.

Ron ne comprenait plus rien. Il était paralysé. Il haïssait Draco, ne le supportait pas, mais il le réconfortait? Ses fameuses formules philosophiques marchaient-elles toujours dans ce cas de figure? Que se passait-il?

Il était fatigué, par dessus tout. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il pensait, il passait du coq à l'âne, sautant pas dessus les vraies questions et appuyant les détails. Il se rendit soudain compte que Draco parlait, tout bas, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'entende. Pourtant, malgré lui, Ron écoutait, déchiffrait et assimilait ses paroles, et ces dernières lui faisaient peu, désespérément peur.

« -Seul, tout seul... Toujours. Je ne veux pas... La voix, la voix, elle parlait, c'était affreux, je suis sûre qu'elle était là pour moi, mais je n'ai rien fait... Ne me laisse pas, dit-il, soudain grave, en se tournant vers Ron. Ne me laisse pas.

-Non... »

Ron resta encore deux minutes assit sur le lit, mais il avait bien trop sommeil pour pouvoir tenir eveillé encore longtemps. Il n'osait quitter Draco, de peur que ce dernier ne se remette à cauchemarder. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait, qu'il fasse de mauvais rêves? Il s'inquiétait uniquement pour son confort personnel, ça devait être ça, sinon il ne trouvait pas d'explications.

« S'il dort mal, je dors mal, se dit-il en lui-même, fier de sa déduction. »

Il jeta un œil au garçon qui l'agrippait toujours comme on agrippe une bouée de sauvetage et se décidé. Il fallait qu'ils dorment un peu, sinon ils ne tiendraient jamais. Et puis, le cauchemar de Draco partirait mieux si un sommeil sans rêve venait l'étoffer.

« -Draco, écoute... Il faut qu'on dorme. Mais le lit de cette chambre est trop petit.

-Reste avec moi! Implora Draco, tremblant déjà ne se retrouver seul dans cette chambre noire.

-On va aller dans ma chambre, décida Ron, presque à contre-cœur. Je te passerai mon lit et dormirai sur un lit d'appoint, ce n'est pas le problème... »

Lentement, comme un enfant suivant son père, Draco se leva à la suite de Ron et sortit dans le couloir. Ses yeux étaient mal habitués à la lumière qui régnait sur le palier et il se cacha la tête dans les mains, aveuglé.

Ron le poussa dans la pièce jumelles. Draco, au milieu des nombreuses pensées qui l'agitaient, se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de Ron.

Il y a avait un poster des Canons de Chudley au fond, près de la fenêtre. Il était décrépit, comme très vieux, mais dessus, on voyait encore une personnage sur un balais adresser un salut de la main à l'objectif. La chambre était épurée, il n'y avait pas grand chose, un bureau, une chaise, un lit dans un coin. Sur la table de nuit, une photo de Granger, à coté du lit, une image des Weasley plus Harry et Hermione qui bougeait. Elle était flous, les personnages n'arrivaient pas à se mettre en ordre, se bousculant. Fred et George ridiculisait Percy, Molly souriait de toute ses forces. Les trois amis avaient l'air minuscules, c'était sûrement une très ancienne photographie.

« -Pousse-toi un peu, demanda Ron en sortant sa baguette magique. »

Draco alla se coller à coté d'une grande cage dans laquelle un petit hibou. dormait calmement, sur son perchoir. Il semblait paisible mais, pour l'avoir vu se battre avec Ron lorsque ce dernier tentait de lui confier une lettre, Draco savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Cette boule de plume était une boule de nerfs.

Ron sortit de dessous son lit un cube de bois aussi gros qu'une pomme, le posa sur le sol, tout prés de son lit, et pointa sa baguette dessus. Aussitôt, le cube se déplia, ses parois donnant d'autres parois et bientôt, un lit apparu au milieu de la pièce. Draco se retrouva acculé à la cage du hibou.

« -Grimpe, ordonna Ron. »

Draco passa par dessus le lit ainsi formé et Ron lui désigna le grand lit qui était juste à coté.

« -Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui-ci, il est meilleur.

-Merci. »

Ron grommela dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas de quoi et se coucha sur le lit qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il dormirait dans la même chambre que Draco Malefoy, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que ce dernier allait habiter sa maison pour les vacances, il l'aurait certainement traité de fou.

Draco n'arriva par à se rendormir. Toute la nuit, il se tourna et se retourna dans le lit de Ron, en proie à d'étranges angoisses. Il se souvenait à peine de son rêve mais il lui avait fait une telle impression qu'il ne pouvait chasser le sentiment d'oppression qui l'habitait. Il n'avait jamais, à sa connaissance, même lorsqu'il avait comme mission, assignée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de tuer Dumbledore, fait un rêve aussi effrayant. Il ne savait d'où pouvait bien provenir ces bizarres peurs qu'il gardait en lui, tel un secret, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

Le fait que Weasley soit venu à sa rescousse l'intriguait aussi. Pourquoi le rouquin avait-il fait cela? Au fond, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils toléraient tous deux la présence de l'autre qu'il étaient amis pour autant, et il n'aurait pas dût se soucier pour lui.

« En tout cas, pensa Draco, moi je n'y serai pas allé. »

Etait-ce vrai? Draco aurait-il vraiment eu la cruauté de laisser quelqu'un qui hurlait de peur dans la chambre d'à coté seul, ou aurait-il dépassé ses convictions puériles? Il ne savait pas. Les chimères dont il s'abreuvait à longueur de journée pour justifier le fait que Weasley et lui puisse bien s'entendre n'était qu'un tapis de feuille morte recouvrant un trou, un énorme trou.

S'il en arrivait à ne plus dormir la nuit, le jeune homme se dit que peut-être, il n'arrivait pas s'en sortir seul, cette fois-ci. Pas qu'il ait envie que Weasley l'aide ou quoi que ce soit, mais habituellement, ses craintes ne duraient qu'un court temps, le temps de rétablissement, et il repartait devant, un peu plus rassuré, la peur attendant, terrée dans son ventre. Peut-être était-il arrivé au stade où l'on ne peut plus reculer, au stade où il faut absolument des réponses, des mots pour pouvoir enfin continuer son bonhomme de chemin.

La respiration qui provenait du lit mitoyen était devenue plus lente, plus régulière. Weasley s'était endormi. Pendant un instant, Draco s'absorba dans l'écoute de ce bruit monotone, qui montait et descendait au rythme du sommeil du rouquin. Le souffle, sortant d'un coup, lui sembla doux et paisible, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé dormir ainsi, expirant ces bouffées calmes propres aux heureux.

Weasley était-il heureux? Non, pas plus que lui, mais lui ne portait pas sur la conscience la mort des gens qu'il avait indirectement tué, lui était blanc. Draco n'avait jamais réellement cautionné les pratiques du mage noir, il avait été contraint de les appliquer, tout comme il avait été contraint de les apprendre, étant jeune, contraint d'être d'une opinion et ne pas en avoir d'autre, contraint d'être ce qu'on lui disait d'être, rien de plus. C'était assez affreux, lorsqu'on y pensait bien.

Il se souvenait même comment tout cela avait commencé.

A l'époque, Draco n'avait pas six ans. Son père l'avait prit par la main et l'avait emmené au parc annexe au Manoir. Là, ils s'étaient assit sur un banc, tous les deux. Draco aimait son père, même si ce dernier était parfois un peu froid. Il avait des responsabilités, et quoi qu'on en dise, c'était un modèle pour le petit garçon qu'il était. Son père était le premier à se révolter, à se dresser contre des idées que Draco ne comprenait pas mais dont il mesurait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas justes, dans son milieu. De plus, son père lui procurait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait et parfois, lui lisait des histoires.

On avait toujours dit de Lucius Malefoy qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à être un bon père, c'était, du point de vue de Draco, complètement faux. Même si parfois, son père n'avait pas été juste, n'avait pas été là, il était le meilleur père qu'il eu connu, et il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'on disait de lui à ce sujet. C'était un homme froid et calculateur mais il avait donné à Draco et sa mère tout l'amour qu'il pouvait.

Autant Draco aimait le père, autant l'homme ne lui était pas sympathique. Les soirs d'invitations, Lucius devenait l'homme de société adulé que Draco n'aimait pas trop, un homme sans scrupules, froid, qui avait honte de l'exhibé. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir, à ces réunions mondaines, tout cela parce que son père avait des a priori sur sa façon de se tenir. L'homme aux idées macabres et son père n'avaient rien en commun, pour le jeune homme, et c'est pourquoi il pouvait parfois se réjouir que Lucius ne soit plus là pour suivre les ordres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres en semant le chaos.

Pour plaire à l'homme mondain qu'incarnait parfois son père, Draco avait dût lui aussi se créer un autre personnage, un personnage de société dont on pourrait être fier. Et fier, Lucius ne l'avait jamais été, reprenant Draco, le sermonnant. C'est pour cela, et aussi sous le poids de la pression d'un famille déchue que Draco était devenue Mangemort, longtemps auparavant. Il avait accepté de tuer Dumbledore pour ne pas être considérer comme une enfant qu'il faut cacher des regards car il gène, mais comme un adulte. Si son père avait put être fier de lui pour un geste, un seul, alors ses doutes se seraient dissipés.

Draco se tourna dans son lit. Il n'aimait pas penser à cela, c'était encore pire que de se remémorer l'instant fatidique où il avait été face à ce qu'il appelait parfois ironiquement « son destin ». Le moment où il avait faillit tuer. Il n'avait pas pu, et pourtant ce n'était pas pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Dumbledore lui était indifférent, il ne l'aimait pas ni ne le haïssait, ressentant juste de l'agacement à son égare. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Cela faisait plus d'un an, à présent, mais les questions restaient inchangées.

La respiration de Ron était de la précision d'un métronome, égrainant les secondes. Draco se calqua sur ce son diffus pour essayer enfin de dormir un peu, la nuit ayant été mouvementée. Il était tard, dehors l'aube pointait déjà et le ciel s'éclaircissait , passant d'un noir d'encre à un bleu foncé dilué, lentement, doucement, calmement. C'était le matin, ou presque.

La chambre dont on n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer les volets était baignée de soleil. Il était tard, déjà. La poussière miroitait dans l'air, formant de petit étincelles de lumière pure qui se réverbéraient dans la clarté ambiante. Les ombres étaient réduites, sur le sol, à de simples cernes noirs entourant de leurs présence ténébreuse les objets plongés dans ce trop plein de lumière. Le jour était beau.

Ron s'étira comme un chat, se relevant un peu. Il paru surprit en regardant ses draps, puis se rappela les étranges événements de la veille, et soupira. Dans le grand lit, Draco dormait toujours. Il semblait assez calme, plus serein en tout cas que certaines fois où Ron était entré en trombe dans sa chambre parce qu'il entendait, à travers le mur de carton, que le jeune blond luttait dans son sommeil.

Une journée d'introspection, voilà ce qu'il fallait à Ron, c'était tout. Uniquement une journée pour comprendre ce qui se passait, en ce moment.

Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de précautions? Il n'aimait pas ce type, celui qui dormait dans son lit. Pourquoi faire attention aux gens qui nous haïssent? Les gens qui nous sont indifférents, très bien, mais ceux à qui, longtemps, on a souhaité faire du mal, pourquoi essayer de les protéger?

Ron versa du café dans une tasse, lentement. Il la but assit, à petites gorgées. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il voulait y mettre de l'ordre, au moins un semblant. Il attendit longtemps que la solution au problème qui l'animait se manifeste, mais rien ne vint. Fatiguée de trop réfléchir, il sortit chasser quelques gnomes dans le jardin qui commençait à en être vraiment envahit.

Lorsque, quelques temps plus tard, il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, apaisé par l'effort qu'il avait dut produire pour enfin réussir à faire déguerpir les bestioles qui logeaient dans le champs, il trouva Draco assit à la table, buvant dans la tasse qu'il avait sortit quelques heures plus tôt.

Ron ne put soutenir son regard, ânonnant du bout des lèvres un « Bonjour » sans aucun conviction. Que dire? Rien ne semblait approprié, rien n'avait vraiment d'utilité. Pour la première fois, Ron se sentait vraiment, réellement inutile face à une détresse dont malheureusement, il ne possédait pas l'issue.

« -Weasley, appela soudain Draco, la voix enrouée d'avoir crier, sûrement.

-Hum? Répondit l'interpellé en levant la tête.

-Je... Écoute, pour cette nuit... Enfin... Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas en parler. Et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. La prochaine fois, tu devras me laisser, d'accord? Ne viens pas. »

Ron resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Gênait-il Malefoy à ce point, que celui-ci ne puisse pas le remercier? Le haïssait-il donc à ce point?

« -Je suis désolé, rétorqua-t-il en pesant chaque mot, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. »

Ron avait peur. Personne n'aime s'entendre dire « Je te hais! » et c'est précisément ce que Malefoy risquait de lui répondre.

« -Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'ennuies, Malefoy, alors je vais te le dire clairement : tu m'empêche de dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir en sachant que quelqu'un, dans la chambre à coté de moi, qui que ce soit, risque de se réveiller paniqué, comme hier, complètement déboussolé et qui moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir. Soit, je ne retournerai pas te voir. Mais toi, tu ne repartiras pas de ma chambre. Tu y es, tu y reste, point. »

Draco le fixa, interloqué. Et puis, imperceptiblement, il sourit. Si c'était pour le confort personnel de Weasley, il acceptait. La raison était valable, pour une fois, elle ne découlait pas d'un quelconque héroïsme Gryffondorien. C'était une raison banale, égoïsme et fort recevable lorsqu'on s'appelait Draco Malefoy.

« -D'accord. »

D'accord? Comme ça, d'un coups, pour rien? D'accord?


	10. Bourrasque

Bourrasque

_« -D'accord? Comme ça, d'un coups, pour rien? D'accord? _

_Mais à quoi joues-tu? Le ferais-tu exprès? Suis-je une proie dont tu agaces les nerfs pour tes amusements puérils? _

_Ce « D'accord » prononcé sur un ton de complète assentiment fouille mon âme, et je ne comprends rien. Les parallèles que j'ai tracé pour tenter de me repérer disparaissent tout à coups, emportées loin. Je n'arrive à rien._

_A quoi jouons-nous? Jouons-nous seulement? Apprends-moi les règles! Tu as l'air si à l'aise, je traine, je cherche, je ne comprends pas. _

_C'est un changement radical qui survient, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu n'es pas celui que j'imaginais. Je ne te connaissais pas, c'est tout, mais c'est difficile à avouer. Il est pire encore de se rendre compte que quelqu'un qu'on méprise est plus proche de nous que nous le croyons plutôt que de se sentir trahit par un ami, je trouve. J'ai un mal fou à accepter que tu puisses être fréquentable, toi qui brusquement fait chavirer les tréfonds de mon cœur déjà en péril, s'accrochant à une réalité qu'il ne reconnaît plus._

_Je cherche, toit, moi, un réponse dans ce grand néant des connaissances acquises dans lequel nous avons sombré depuis maintenant des semaines. Il n'y a plus rien qui ressemble à ce que je connaissais, que je croyais connaître, tout se bouscule dans ma tête comme les branches d'un peuplier un soir de vent. _

_Un détail, si minuscule, auquel je me raccroche de toute mes forces fait pourtant surface : est-ce que je te hais? Je te hais, hais, hais. Cela sonne faux, après ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre noir, au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de tes cris. Et pourtant, tu restes un salaud, malgré tout, tous les bouleversements qui survinrent._

_Penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi, voilà, encore est toujours, ce repère que je cherchais. Je reste intégre et fidèle à l'idée que j'ai de moi, je ne bouge pas, libre à toi de varier dans le monde, le mien. »_


	11. Récit Sixième

Récit sixième

La lune jetait des reflets irisés sur les carreaux de la chambre. La pénombre envahissait tout, et les ombres se confondaient entre elles, pénétrant les une dans les autres, silencieusement. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures, désormais.

Ron s'était couché dans le lit d'appoint qui, apparemment, serait le sien pour encore une bon moment, et il avait attendu. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette proposition saugrenue à Malefoy? Cela le taraudait. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme répondrait non, et qu'enfin allait éclater un de ces orages dont ils avaient le secret. Mais il mouche maligne avait piquée Malefoy, et il avait dit oui.

Ron voulait aider Draco, et s'oublier lui-même dans le réconfort qu'il lui apporterait. Ce n'était qu'une être humain, après tout, et si on le prenait comme individu en oubliant le nom, il avait autant de raison que n'importe qui d'autre, plus peut-être, pour que Ron tente de lui venir en aide. Malgré ses beaux raisonnements, ce dernier ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'idée que c'était Malefoy, le fils de l'ennemi de son père.

La formulation le fit sourire. Le fils de l'ennemi de son père... Le fils du beau-frère de la tante de la mère du neveu de son cousin, tant qu'il y était! Cela ne voulait rien dire... Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas que Malefoy soit un salaud finit, mais il avait eu sa dose, non? Tout comme lui, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et tous les gens, dans cette guerre.

Ron était las de faire le guerre, la guerre sourde. La haine pour la haine, cela l'emmerdait. Il avait lutté, ils avaient tous lutté contre Voldemort, des gens étaient morts mais apparemment, il fallait continuer, détester par principe. Cela l'emmerdait, il aurait voulu qu'enfin tout prenne fin et qu'on le laisse se reconstruire un peu, sans l'embêter avec des considérations qui, selon lui, n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Malefoy, parce que quelque part, il était responsable. Mais lui aussi était responsable. Fallait-il, comme il le faisait, tout relativiser au point le plus pur pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'entrevoir enfin le bout du tunnel, la moment où, à grands renfort d'ouverture d'esprit, il pourrait se permettre d'aimer tout le monde sans distinctement?

Il y avait des gens que l'on n'aimait pas, que l'on n'aimerait jamais. C'était chimique, viscéral. Mais si Ron faisait des efforts, peut-être parviendrait-il à se dépasser lui-même, et se sentir mieux. Il s'en voulait d'en vouloir à ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. C'était paradoxal. Il tait en droit de leur en vouloir, non?

« L'égoïsme, se dit-il en lui-même, est la pire chose au monde, la plus à proscrire. »

Il écouta un instant, mais à ses cotés, Draco ne dormait toujours pas. Sa respiration était désordonnée, fouillis de souffles. Avait-il peur? Et lui, Ron, avait-il peur? C'est vrai que dormir avec un personne que longtemps vous avez haït, qui en plus vous annonce que la seule façon que vous avez de pouvoir l'aider, alors que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous tenez à l'aider, c'est de coucher avec elle, cela peut faire peur.

« -Weasley... »

Ron se tourna vers Draco, hésitant à lui répondre.

« -Oui? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu dors?

-A ton avis, benêt?

-Ne me traite pas de benêt!

-Benêt.

-Arrête!

-Benêt benêt benêt!

-Weasley... menaça Malefoy. »

Ron se retint de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ainsi, sur un ton à la limite de l'agression, et pourtant, avec tout ce qu'ils savaient l'un sur l'autre, ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'y avait plus ce mépris qui caractérisait leur relation, comme avant. Cela tenait de taquineries de camarades que de réelles insultes. Était-ce vrai, au fond, ne jouaient-ils pas la comédie?

« -Weasley, je peux te poser une question?

-Tu viens de le faire, mais recommence, répondit Ron, souriant devant l'air excédé de Draco.

-T'est-il déjà arrivé de... Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, hésita-il. Te sentir complètement inexistant?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Ron se redressa un peu, soudain bien plus attentif. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Draco. Juste... Inexistant. »

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant dans la pénombre ambiante. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Sur le lit, Draco attendait, retenant sa respiration. Il s'en voulait d'avoir demandé cela à Weasley, est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre? Draco doutait sérieusement que n'importe qui ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« -Je...

-Laisse, le coupa Draco. Je ne veux pas savoir, au fond, je suis juste un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien. »

Il se turent et Ron lui tourna le dos. Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, personne ne dit rien, puis les corps se relâchèrent, les muscles se détendirent et ils partirent tous deux dans leurs rêves, éclairés par la lune.

Draco plaqua Ron contre le mur, violemment. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, à cet idiot qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien.

Il s'était levé le premier et comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps, son premier geste fut d'aller nourrir les poules. Ensuite, il s'était assit, et c'était là que tout avait commencé. Ron était arrivé dans la cuisine, lui avait adressé un « Bonjour » encore ensommeillé et s'était mit a manger.

Jusque là, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Et puis, le jeune homme s'était mit à parler.

« -Malefoy, j'ai compris pourquoi tu m'as dit cela, l'autre jour. »

Déjà, le fait qu'ils parlent avait énervé Draco, qui de loin préférait leur silence complice. Mais en plus, qu'ils abordent ce sujet là!

« -De quoi tu parles, Wealsey? Avait-il répondu sèchement.

-L'autre jour, quand je t'ai porté dans ta chambre. Tu m'as dit un truc... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ça! Tu sais, tu me demandais...

-Je sais très bien ce que je disais, le coupa violemment Malefoy, vraiment énervé. Pourquoi parles-tu de ça?

-Parce que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais. Hier, quand tu as dit te sentir inexistant, c'était ça, non?

-Je ne comprends rien. »

La voix de Draco était glaciale. Ron s'était alors levé, puis l'avait rapidement prit dans ses bras, depuis son dos. Il l'avait serré de toute ses forces, et Draco n'avait pas été capable, pendant plusieurs minutes, de bouger.

Réalisant enfin à quel point la situation pouvait-être gênante, il s'était dégagé méchamment.

« -Bordel, Weasley!

-Quoi? C'est ça, non? C'est bien ça?

-Mais de quoi?

-Tu sais très bien... Ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais, ce n'est pas te moquer de moi, ce n'est même pas moi... Ce que tu veux, c'est te sentir en vie!

-Tais-toi, avait sifflé Draco, rouge de colère.

-Tu veux les sensations, l'ivresse. Ce que tu veux, c'est une preuve, rien qu'une preuve!

-Tais-toi!

-Si ce n'est que ça, moi, je peux t'aider...

-TAIS-TOI! »

La voix Draco avait résonné sur les murs, amplifiant d'un coup toute la haine qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

C'était là qu'il avait saisit Ron à bras-le-corps pour l'acculer au mur, le plaquer de toutes ses forces contre la cloison de pierre. Le rouquin n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour éviter, pour l'esquiver.

« -Tais-toi, supplia presque le jeune homme, hors de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin... »

Il se tut une minute, cherchant dans ses poumons le souffle qui n'y était plus.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de baiser pour exister! »

Draco le poussait de toutes ses forces. Il serrait les dents, se concentrant au maximum ailleurs, là où il n'était pas. Il haleta un peu.

La colère paralysait toute la scène, cristallisant les émotions.

Draco était hors de lui, complètement prit dans les sentiments qui passaient lui, tenaces. Lui qui se targuait de son sang-froid, il était paniqué au possible, dominé par ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la seconde fois qu'il pendait ainsi le contrôle de lui-même, sans aucun espoirs de se rattacher, pendant tristement au bout de la corde lâchée des émotions dispersées.

La première fois que Draco avait perdu le contrôle, qu'il s'était autant laissé aller, c'était des années auparavant, le jour où, subitement, il avait découvert qu'il allait mourir. Un jour, sans y faire garde, il n'aurait plus conscience de rien, ne serait plus. Ce jour là, il s'était perdu dans une colère effroyable, une crise sans nulle pareille, il frappait les murs, s'arrachait les cheveux, suppliait, se trainait, tournait en rond, encore et toujours, mais la vérité cruelle ne changeait pas.

Maintenant, il brûlait d'exister, et Ron l'avait découvert. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais Draco s'en voulait d'avoir semer autant d'indices sur sa route, de presque lui avoir tout dit. Les mots ne sortaient plus, désormais.

Sa tête le lançait. Il rêvait d'être méchant, il n'y arrivait pas. La méchanceté gratuite, les insultes ne lui venaient plus. Il n'avait plus envie de faire mal à Weasley, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Tais-toi, pensa-t-il le plus fort qu'il put. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai besoin de personne, taisez-vous tous! Je peux le faire par moi-même, je suis assez grand, tais-toi! Laisse-moi. »

Ron ne bougeait toujours pas, sous ses doigts. Il fixait ce corps à la limite de la rupture, ces yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à se vider du trop plein d'eau qu'ils ne contenaient qu'en image. Un très grand sentiment de pitié l'envahit. Comment peut-on en arriver à ce point de non-retour? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un être à devenir aussi misérable et ne pas pouvoir en faire étalage, ne pas pouvoir implorer d'être aidé?

Les minutes passaient, personne ne remuait un membre. Encore tous deux perdus dans leurs contemplations, leurs pensées respectives, ils n'osaient tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre. Draco regardait en bas, regardait le sol brillant de poussière. Ron fermait les yeux, posé plus que vissé sur le mur. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le semblant de paix retrouvé par sa présence nocive.

Ron se laissa couler au sol, Draco s'assit à coté, mur dans le dos, fixant devant le salon dans lequel la journée n'avait pas stoppé sa course. Le temps se suspendit un fois de plus, plus lentement, plus paresseusement, plus doucement aussi. Rien de bougeait mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas tendu, tout était calme et la colère avait quitté l'air ambiant.

« -Tu sais, dit Ron soudain, moi, j'étais d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

-Ben ouais.

-Weasley, reprit durement Draco, tu as Granger, que je sache, non? Explique-moi ce que quelqu'un de mon acabit, en pleine dépression, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce qu'au point où on en est... Quelqu'un comme moi, un gars de surcroit, pourrait bien t'apporter?

-L'expérience? »

Draco le regarda, surpris. Ron avait un de ces demi-sourires qui présageaient la fin des disputes, le même qu'avec Harry ou Hermione. Il tourna la tête et fixa le jeune homme, détendu.

« -L'expérience? Répéta Draco.

-Hum.

-N'importe quoi, répondit-il enfin en souriant. C'est une de tes raison bidons de Gryffondor à la manque, tout ça, hein? J'aide les autres, c'est ma joie! Comme avec ta mère, ou ce bouquin infâme? Je m'en fiche si moi je n'aime pas le faire, si ça peut aider quelqu'un... Tu sais, je pense que tu peux, parfois, penser un tout petit peu à toi. Juste un peu, un peu plus en tout cas que tu ne le fais déjà. »

Ron ne répondit rien. Comment un salaud égoïste comme Malefoy avait-il pu deviner ce qui se tramait au fond de lui, savoir les pensées qui l'agitaient? Rien qu'en le regardant?

Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne parlait pas durant son sommeil.

Draco continuait de débiter ses inepties sur un ton ironique. Ron se tourna un peu pour se mette à genoux juste devant lui, là où il ne pourrait pas le rater. Il place ses deux mains de chaque cotés du frêle corps toujours sur le sol tandis que le Serpentard se taisait lentement, remarquant enfin la tournure que prenait le situation.

Depuis Hermione, Ron n'avait embrassé personne. Lui qui ne voulait pas penser à Hermione maintenant, c'était râper. Il la trompait, en un sens, non? Mais c'était pour aider. La jeune fille y verrait-elle le même but? Du moment qu'il n'aimait pas Malefoy, ça ne faisait rien, au fond. C'était juste... Comme ça, un fâcheux concours de circonstances.

Il se baissa lentement, progressivement, ses genoux sur le sol. Malefoy ne bougeait plus, paralysé. Doucement, Ron posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les sentit chaudes et douces. Lui, il passait son temps à les mordiller, ce ne devait pas être très agréable. Quelque chose se mouvait au rythme de sa bouche qui comme un serpent paresseux ondulait, prenant inspiration sur les lèvres de l'autre, cherchant de l'air charnelle, de l'oxygène sensuel.

Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha et se releva rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Malefoy, de le fixer dans les yeux mais le regarda à la dérobé. Ses paupières étaient closes, et l'air autours de lui vibrait encore de ce voluptueux échange épicurien.

Alors Ron sourit, un petit sourire en coin.


	12. Songe

Songe

_Draco se promenait dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait, mais il la connaissait, cette forêt, sans pour autant réussir à s'en remémorer le nom. Il marchait lentement, doucement, comme au rythme d'une mélodie binaire. Les notes qu'il n'entendait pourtant pas s'égrainaient, petites perles dans un sablier de silence. _

_Il marchait droit devant, sans se retourner. A quoi bon? Derrière, il y était déjà allé, devant, il ne connaissait pas encore. Il marchait sans s'étonner des objet qui croisaient sa route, sans se soucier des gens qu'il pourrait bien y voir. _

_Une belette surgit d'un bosquet et lui sauta dessus, toute griffe dehors. Le premier réflexe de Draco fut d'essayer de s'en débarrasser, mais il constata bien vite que l'animal n'était pas méchant, tout au juste un peu brusque. _

_Il marchait toujours, le petit animal lové dans son coups. Dans le creux de son oreille, la belette enchantée murmurait des mots sans aucun rapport entre eux, et le jeune homme les comprenait. Il se fichait du reste de savoir ce que voulait bien dire l'animal, seul le ton sur lequel était dit ces phrases sans queue ni tête l'importait. _

_« -Les chardons qui bordent la rivières sont tâchés aujourd'hui, demain nous irons voir au fond des bois et je te trouverai de qui t'habiller, tu verras, et nu nous danserons autours des terres réveillées par le souffle de ceux qui partent, encore. »_

_D'un coup, la belette disparue. Draco tourna la tête, mais il ne sentait plus la présence du petit animal. Un vide apaisant l'envahit. Il allait bien, enfin n'allait pas mal._

_La bête qu'il chérissait était partie mais il continuait d'avancer, toujours, il ne se débinait pas. Devant, toujours devant, cruellement devant, immanquablement devant. _

_Vint fatidiquement le moment où Draco se sentit fatigué de marcher. Il décida de s'assoir n instant à l'ombre d'un arbre immense. Il posa son oreille au plus près du bois, et rit de sa propre stupidité! Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental. Il cala confortablement son dos contre le bois, étrangement chaud. _

_Et puis, lentement, il s'endormit. _

_Autours, la musique du vent dans les feuillages continuait tranquillement son chant lancinant et désespéré. Le bleu du ciel ne fut pas moins azuré. L'herbe bougeait toujours, constant mouvement dans ce monde qui changeait tellement peu que ce n'était pas visible. _

_Dans son coma endormi, Draco se demanda si quelqu'un remarquerait qu'il tombait de plus en plus dans son sommeil, si quelqu'un s'en inquiétait. Il pensa à la petite belette et cette idée, malgré le noir qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, le fit sourire. _

_S'il ne restait qu'une personne, si animal fut-elle, si stupide de ces grands mots sans sens qu'elle débitait, alors cela lui allait. _

_Lentement, dans son inconscience grandissante, Draco se mit à fredonner. _

_Lorsque le chant s'arrêta, le monde stoppa sa course._


	13. Récit Septième

Récit septième

Weasley l'avait embrassé. Ron l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi, comment, pourquoi, pourquoi? Draco ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait presque frappé, il l'avait presque insulté, et lui, l'autre Gyffondor perverti de principes, il l'avait embrassé. C'était trop étrange pour être réel, et, si c'était un songe, Draco se demanda s'il voulait se réveiller.

D'abord, il y aurait son père. Il devrait se justifier. Mais son père était quelque part, blessé, mort peut-être. Il ne devrait plus être la source principale de toutes les pensées, de tous les ennuis de son fils. Draco si dit même un moment qu'il devrait penser à lui-même, de temps en temps, et il revit son rêve.

Après cet étrange arrêt dans le temps, Draco s'était enfermé toute la journée dans son ancienne chambre, et Ron n'avait pas cherché à venir le déranger. Le jeune homme l'en remerciait d'ailleurs silencieusement, il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un, encore moins ce quelqu'un-ci. Il avait ruminé pendant des heures, pensant, pensant, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, à tout se que Ron lui avait apprit aujourd'hui. Las, vers minuit, il s'endormit dans la chambre de Percy, encore plus perdu qu'en y entrant.

Bizarrement, il s'était réveillé chez Weasley, dans son lit, le lit dans lequel deux nuits de suite il avait dormi. Cela sentait encore une peu l'odeur du rouquin et Draco avait essayé de s'en gaver, de s'en imprégner, pour être un peu moins lui. Il était resté comme cela, prostré dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre vide, durant des heures.

Les ombres déclinaient déjà, il n'était loin de trois heures de l'après-midi. Weasley n'était toujours pas reparu, jugeant peut-être qu'il fallait laisser Draco dormir un maximum. Encore la sollicitude Gryffondorienne... Ce sentiment, qui au début de son séjour chez les Weasley, l'énervait, le faisait maintenant sourire, mais un sourire teinté d'agacement, comme laissé à l'ombre trop longtemps pour se réhabituer au soleil.

Finalement, décidant qu'il en avait marre de trainer à l'état de larve informe dans le lit de Weasley, Draco se leva et descendit. Il ne put empêcher les marches de craquer sous son poids et se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait voulu que Weasley ne l'entende pas arriver.

Ce dernier était assit en tailleur au milieu du salon, les yeux clos. Un léger, très léger sourire flottait sur son visage constellé de tâche de son. Il semblait presque endormit, réduit ainsi à l'état végétatif qu'il adoptait, sa taille diminuant grandement. Draco s'approcha, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne lui était pas donné ne voir quelqu'un autant à sa merci. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de Ron, il avait même le loisir de sortir sa baguette et le tuer!

Au lieux de cela, il se mit à son niveau, examinant chaque détours que prenaient les courbes de son visage, chaque marque, chaque courbure, jusqu'à celle de ses cils. Ses cheveux, coupé à mi-chemin entre l'oreille et les épaules étaient fin, mais rêche. Il avait envie d'y passer la main pour se rendre compte de la texture exacte de ces bout de ficelle de soie. Il savait que, derrière ces paupières closes, il y avait deux prunelles d'un bleu acide, trop clair pour être la mer, trop foncé pour être le ciel. Ronald Wealsey ne se définissait pas en fonction des choses connues, il était un renouveau différent des acquits de la veille.

Draco se pencha, tentant de rendre à l'exactitude ce qu'il avait vécu le jour précédent. Il voulait se donner l'identique impression de baiser volé en étant le voleur, voir la surprise passer dans les yeux de sa victime, comprendre le mécanisme qui lui avait tant plut, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. Il voulait juste avoir la chance d'embrasser Weasley sans qu'il ne le sache, en catimini pour ne pas avoir à rougir.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Malefoy se poser sur les siennes. Il savait, depuis le grincement des marches dans l'escalier, il savait qu'il était là. Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, il l'avait mûrit toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, ce désir. Il n'avait plus voulu réfléchir, avait banni Hermione de son esprit, de ses convictions, pour un temps en se disant vainement qu'aider n'est pas tromper. Il avait tout lâché, n'avait plus crut en rien si ce n'est qu'il devait à tout prit sortir Malefoy du trou inexistant qu'il creusait lui-même.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Malefoy se poser sur les siennes. Il les entrouvrit légèrement, peu sûr de son geste mais confiant de ses envies. Le corps de Malefoy pesait de plus en plus lourd sur le sien, comme s'il cherchait un appui. Ron se déroba totalement et coula vers l'arrière, détendant lentement les jambes, s'allongeant totalement sur le parquet encore un peu poussiéreux.

Un main passa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il ne souhaitait toujours pas rouvrir les yeux, apeuré par ce qu'il allait voir. Ce n'était pas Malefoy qui lui faisait peur, c'était lui-même reflété dans le désir de l'autre. Il n'avait pas envie. Sans qu'il le veille vraiment, il rompit le baiser et détourna le visage.

Malefoy descendit doucement, délicatement le long de la rupture vers le cou du rouquin, se heurtant à la cassure de son visage mince. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il suçotait sa peau entre ses lèvres encore humides de l'avoir embrassé, marquant sa progression. Ron se cambra un peu lorsqu'il atteignit sa gorge, émettant un léger souffle retenu.

Le rouquin se redressa un peu en prenant appui sur sa main toujours au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Si un jour, quelqu'un lui avait demandé à quel moment de son existence il avait trouvé Malefoy beau, il aurait sans hésiter répondu celui-ci. Les cheveux défaits, le tee-shirt dérangé, ni assit, ni couché, les lèvres mouillées et entrouvertes, et surtout le regard un peu plus assombrit que d'habitude, possédés d'une lueur sur laquelle Ron ne pouvait pas, ne savait pas et n'osait pas mettre de nom.

« Si proche, pensa Ron, comme un fruit que je n'aurai pas le droit de cueillir parce que l'arbre sur lequel il pousse est pourrit. Trop proche, beaucoup trop... Encore plus, plus... »

Draco se baissa et l'embrassa encore. Une nouvelle fois, comme quelques minutes auparavant, Ron se laissa glisser sur le sol mais ne rompit pas le contact des lèvres jointes. Une main vint attraper la sienne, quelque part par terre. Sur son visage en feu, Malefoy reprenait paisiblement le jeu de sa bouche sur sa peau. Une nouvelle fois, Ron se détourna mais plus pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa gorge qui le brulait que pour ne pas voir.

Son visage était en feu, rouge comme les braises. Ses grands yeux trop bleus, délavés se fermaient et s'ouvraient comme palpitant au rythme des sensations que lui donnait Malefoy, le touchant toujours dans le creux si particulier que forme le cou avec le reste du corps. Les émotions passant sur sa peau bloquait sa faculté de penser.

Et puis tout cessa. Draco arracha sa main de celle de Ron et roula sur le flanc, se laissant choir à ses cotés.

Personne ne parla, ils avaient perdu cette faculté de converser normalement comme deux êtres humains banaux au moment où leurs lèvres avaient improvisé ce ballet voluptueux de langues entremêlées. Qu'y avait-il a dire, de toute façon? Un engrenage bien plus grand qu'eux s'était mit en marche, et ils ne pourraient pas ralentir sa course.

Personne ne pouvait regarder personne, encore trop emplit de l'étreinte fortuite qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les joues de Ron ne dérougissaient pas, restant brulantes tels deux petits soleils carbonisant ses pommettes. Tout était tendu, fragile, un souffle aurait brisé l'apparent calme qui régnait au milieu du salon Weasley.

Dans le ciel qu'on apercevait depuis les fenêtres, les nuages se pressaient de plus en plus, se rapprochant. Il pleuvrait bientôt. Aucune échappatoire aux jours monotones passés en intérieur. Si l'un des deux garçon avait voulu fuir dehors, il ne pouvait désormais plus. Même le temps se liguait contre eux.

Ron fixait le plafond, encore stupéfait de ce qui avait eu lieu. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il décida qu'il ne voulait pas ses les poser tant que Draco était à coté de lui, cela lui semblait inconvenant et gênant.

Draco, quand à lui, hésitait. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté? C'était dans son esprit la seule question qui se posait, éclipsant les autres qui pourraient éventuellement le traverser. Il n'avait pas envie, pourtant, de stopper. Il avait envie de continuer, d'aller plus loin, de savoir. Pendant un instant, il avait eu très envie, il avait désiré ardemment Ron, qui à la moindre caresse perdait le contrôle de façon délicieuse. Et puis, la fugace pensée de son père l'avait déconcentré sur les réactions du rouquin rougissant, et il s'était écarté.

Maintenant que Lucius était sorti, à grands coups de « Tu n'existes plus » de sa tête, il avait envie de reprendre là où tout s'était stoppé.

« -Dis... »

Ron avait la voix un peu rauque des gens qui n'ont pas parlé depuis longtemps. Aucun des deux ne tournait la tête.

« -Tu viendras dormir dans ma chambre, ce soir? »

Silence. Demande plus qu'explicite, étrange aussi. Camouflée pour rien puisqu'il n'y avait personne et que les deux garçons comprenaient très bien ce que cela impliquait. Camouflée pour ne pas paraître cru, ne pas paraître quémandant, ne pas paraître rustre ou en manque, ou plutôt ne pas paraître désireux.

D'un coté, on pensait « Je t'aide pour moi », de l'autre « J'ai besoin de savoir ». Prétextes pour ne pas dire que ça avait juste plut, juste comme ça.

« -Est-ce que je peux? »

Respirations retenues doucement dans le silence qui continue, tranquillement. Rien ne doit exploser, tout doit rester doux, lent, beau et complètement cachée sous les faux motifs que chacun s'est inventé pour ne pas avoir à dire que le désir à l'état brut peu venir de la personne que l'on considérait encore, il y a peu, comme un parfait idiot.

« -Oui.

-D'accord. »

Ron était couché sur son lit, ses long bras repliés sous sa tête rousse. Il attendait. Il était plus de minuit mais il savait qu'il allait venir, il l'espérait un peu en ce disant que c'était le contre-coup de jeux étrange de l'après-midi écoulée.

Dans la chambre d'à coté, Draco était assit sur le lit, pensif. Il hésitait, hésitait sans doute trop mais continuait. Que devait-il faire?

Il savait très bien qu'aller dans la chambre de Weasley signerait la fin de quelque chose. Pour l'instant, il avait sauvé les apparences, avait tout caché à ses propres yeux pour ne rien voir, surtout pas que quelqu'un pouvait faire cela. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il avait bien changé depuis son arrivée, et cela ne faisait même pas encore trois semaines qu'il était là. Il avait connu des sentiments qu'il détestait, la culpabilité, la confusion et cette fichue attirance pour un parfait crétin qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance pour lui, du reste, c'était de l'attirance pour ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Il avait connu des sentiments qui l'embarrassaient sans cesse, l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait, de retrouver le Draco d'avant, celui qui aurait insulté Ron à longueur de journée. Mais il se souvint aussi que ce Draco n'aurait pas accepté cet été chez les Weasley, jamais il n'aurait cédé à sa mère. Draco Malefoy premier du nom n'était pas venu avec lui au Terrier.

Donc il était perdu, c'était aussi simple que cela. Simplement, bêtement, lentement perdu dans un monde trop grand pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Apprivoiser les émotions trop fortes, Draco ne savait pas faire, il les provoquait plutôt chez les autres. Mais lui-même n'avait pas eu bien souvent à faire face à ce genre de problème, et de l'aide était la bienvenue.

Mais de l'aide de Ron Weasley? Était-ce bien, était-ce normal?

Il savait aussi que s'il n'allait pas dans la chambre de Ron ce soir là, il ne saurait jamais ce qui aurait pu s'y produire. Il en avait un vague idée et elle le fit sourire. Il ne perdait pas le sens des priorités, au moins! L'avenir dans la chambre de Percy était pavé de regrets, celui de la chambre d'à coté n'était pas dessiné. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de choisir.

« Plus facile qu'à dire qu'à faire, soupira-t-il. »

Si c'était Ron qui le rejoignait dans cette chambre-ci, que se passerait-il? Le rouquin était trop fier, bien trop fier pour accepter cela, mais... D'ailleurs, lui aussi était trop orgueilleux. Dans ce cas, rien ne bougerait. Il faudrait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, non? Qui allait baisser la garde le premier?

Rien ne bronchait dans la maison.

Dans une des deux chambres, un corps bougea d'un coups, se levant rapidement. Les mètres le séparant de la porte étaient infimes, et pourtant ils semblaient aussi dur et long à franchir qu'un ravin immense dans lequel on risquait de s'abîmer à jamais. Il fallait marcher, ne pas réfléchir, il fallait aller droit devant, saisir la poignée de la porte, pousser le lourd battant.

D'un geste décidé, le jeune homme avança, tendit la main vers le bouton de porte, qui dans ses yeux se reflétait telle une chaine de montagnes hautes, très hautes, bien plus hautes qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Sa main eut une hésitation, se rétractant un peu, puis un soupir eut raison de ce moment d'incertitude, ce flottement dans l'air. Il saisit la poignée rapidement et tira la porte à lui encore plus vite, comme s'il avait peur que de nouveau, l'indécision le gagne.

Dans l'autre chambre, l'autre garçon entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa un peu, attendant, le cœur légèrement battant. Il se leva totalement en entendant les craquement tenus du parquet et se plaça devant la porte, attendant encore plus ardemment. Et si ce n'était rien, juste une soudaine envie de quelque chose en bas, en haut, peu importe? Si ce n'était pas pour lui? Il patientait, laissait à la porte le temps de s'ouvrir et de le révéler. Il avait envie, rien de plus.

Dans le couloir, les lattes du sol couinaient une à une, marquant le poids de celui qui marchait dessus, éveillant en lui la pesanteur des décisions qu'il prenait. Il avait peur, et c'était normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, déjà? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces questions à la con? Un homme avec un homme, n'était-ce pas bizarre? Après tout, ce n'était que du sexe, mais... Le mot résonnait étrangement dans sa tête, comme un tabou. Sur ses lèvres, le goût du sang, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de quelque chose d'interdit.

Il posa sa main sur la porte de la chambre et se mit à écouter. On n'entendait rien à l'intérieur, sans doute l'autre dormait-il. Déception de celui qui attendait et pense qu'on ne l'attendait pas. Finalement, fallait-il entrer? N'allait-il pas se heurter à un mur, être repousser, n'allait-il pas se moquer de lui, d'avoir cru?

D'un geste souple et las, il enleva sa main du panneaux de bois, hésita et enfin, poussa la porte, sans frapper. Le battant mit un temps qui leur sembla infini à venir cogner contre le mur de l'autre coté, révélant le jeune homme debout, attendant. Face à face, osant à peine se regarder, parce que c'était trop bizarre, qu'ile ne savaient plus bien ce qu'ils foutaient là mais savaient très bien ce qu'ils voulaient et que, tout bêtement, la peur leur tiraillait les entrailles.

« -Salut, souffla l'un.

-Salut, répondit l'autre sur le même ton. »


	14. Souffle

Souffle

_« Oh._

_Finalement, je n'ai pas eu tort de venir. »_


	15. Récit Huitième

Récit huitième

Il l'avait prit par la main, lentement, doucement, ne voulant surtout rien briser de ce qui se tissait, peu à peu. Comme on ramasse une jolie pierre sur le chemin, il l'avait emporté dans sa chambre et l'avait posé, tout en délicatesse pour ne pas le froisser, le casser, sur son lit. Il s'était assit juste en face, toujours dans cette lenteur qui semblait désormais de rigueur entre eux.

Et, à partir ce cet instant là, quand il s'était paisiblement placé sur le couvre-lit aux couleurs délavées, à partir ce cet instant bien précis, ils n'avaient plus bougés. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils se contentaient de la vision étrange de cet ennemi qui finalement serait peut-être un exutoire plus efficace que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu avant. Les très jolies pierres se suffisaient de la lueur qu'elles produisaient, se bornaient à briller doucement au rythme des rayons de soleil qui les éclairaient.

Ils n'avaient plus bougé mais, comme on délie un rouleau froissé depuis longtemps, avec précaution, ils s'étaient détendus. Le bizarre de la situation était partit, s'émiettant dans le temps qui passait. Les yeux dans les yeux, lointains et proches, cherchant en l'autre ce qu'il voulait en eux-même, ils avaient appris, au fil des minutes acérées, à, sans se faire confiance, être un peu moins sur la défensive.

Et puis les yeux de Draco se détachèrent de ceux de Ron, lentement, pour venir heurter l'échancrure de son cou, la brisure de sa mâchoire et descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, délicieusement plus bas. Au passage, une main tremblante posé sur un genoux, de grand pieds, trop grands. Remonter le long de la ligne des cuisses. Le regard de Draco, perdu dans sa contemplation coupable, marqua un arrêt. Ron se mouvait.

En sentant le regard de l'autre partout sur son corps, Ron avait fermé ses immenses yeux bleus et respiré une énorme bouffée d'air frais. Puis, encore plus posément si c'était possible qu'auparavant, il avait bougé se bras, avait attrapé les bords de son tee-shirt et avait tiré. Le regard de Draco suivit le cheminement de l'étoffe sur la peau mise à nue, attendant impatiemment que reparaisse, au sommet, la tête rousse.

Le morceau de tissu élastique fit un bruit mou en tombant à terre. Ron n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Avait-il peur? Non, ce n'était pas cela. C'était pire que cela, il avait envie. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le voit. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux, un peu désordonnés par le passage du tee-shirt. Il se força à clore encore plus les yeux, à ne jamais les rouvrir.

Un image traversa son esprit, d'un coup, revenant comme un de ces jouets australiens, un boom-rang, revenant en plein cœur frapper la mémoire endolorie de Ron. Inconsciemment, il ouvrit la bouche tant la vision lui semblait proche. Draco, le matin même, en face de lui, brûlant. Ron compris alors que s'il ouvrait les yeux, s'il osait, il aurait exactement la même personne, dans la même situation, plus peut-être, et que l'image ne serait que plus délicieuse.

Docilement, ses paupières se soulevèrent. La main dans ses cheveux glissa sur sa joue comme une feuille morte, effleurant ses lèvres de ses nervures de chair. Malefoy était encore plus beau que dans le salon, et à la seule pensée que ce pu être pour lui seul, Ron retint un instant son souffle. Quelque part, il sû qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, désormais. Il attrapa les bord de la chemise de Draco, la déboutonnant comme il pouvait, maladroitement, mais avec détermination. Un bras jaillit du l'enveloppe de tissu, puis un autre, venant se poser dans son dos, sur son torse, partout et nul part à la fois. Il avait les mains froides.

Draco ne savait plus bien où il en était. Ou plutôt où il allait. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, du reste. Il avait mit le bizarre, l'incroyable et son père de coté. Il avait envie, pour l'instant, de cette bouche rouge qui tremblait un peu, de ce corps si désirable sur lequel il posait les mains, touchant où il pouvait toucher, caressant où il voulait le faire. Il était envie, en cet instant, il était désespérément envie. Désespérément en vie.

Rien n'allait de soit. Mit à part le désir qui guidait trop peu, paralysé par la peur, aucun ne savait vraiment quoi faire, que faire. Ron décida mentalement qu'il serait indécent de parler, et par son silence continu, Draco acquiesça. Il se contenta juste de l'embrasser.

Bataille, bataille, lutte des lèvres et combat des langues. Mais bataille de siècles, la guerre de cent ans était de retour, celle qui dura le plus, celle qui fit exister la notions de temps, d'attente, de délivrance. Un main se posa comme un appui sur le lit, puis fut happée dans l'autre sens, vers l'autre, tournée dans tous les sens, tournée en bourrique aussi, un peu. Ron fut plaqué sur les coussins, mur doux, prison de plumes.

La langue de Malefoy jouait toujours avec la sienne, papillonnait parfois sur son visage, se perdant dans son cou, effleurant son oreille et revenant, encore et toujours. Elle l'effeuillait comme une marguerite dont les pétales ne reviendraient plus. Baiser sur ses joues, sur sa gorge, doigts frais sur sa peau brulante de trop vouloir. Et puis soudain, la langue-papillon ne fut plus là, elle fut ailleurs, elle descendait, langue vicieuse chaude et mouillé qui traçait un sillon sur son ventre, plus bas, encore...

Seconde de répit éphémère, bruit du jean qui s'ouvre, sensation de froid sur ses cuisses chaudes. Ron s'affola, cherchant sans trouver ce qu'il fallait faire. Il sentit des mains se glisser entre ce qui lui restait encore de vêtement et sa peau chaude, il sentit un instant le froid, il sentit de nouveau la bouche de Draco, il sentit des choses qu'il n'osait nommer, il sentit, ne fit que cela, devint sensations.

Ses oreilles battaient la mesure de son cœur, pulsation affolée. Il ne restait que cela dans sa tête, cette pulsation qui marquait la mesure de l'affolement que lui procurait Draco, qui marquait la monté de la marée. Cela montait, montait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, parfois, perdant la notion des convenances, que ce qu'il fallait et ne fallait pas, perdant son nom, par la même occasion, perdant tout et ne voulant plus rien qu'un grand « Encore » qui résonnait comme un métronome dans son esprit. Et tout lâcha.

Draco releva la tête et sourit. Ron était totalement abandonné, ayant perdu tout le calme que pendant quelques semaines il avait affiché. Il redevenait un peu plus Weasley, le Weasley de Poudlard, en un peu différent tout de même. Draco ne résista pas et l'embrassa tandis que le rouquin trainait toujours quelques part dans son cerveau. Il accueillit cette bouche comme un repère et s'y accrocha pour remonter.

Draco se retira un peu, s'adossant au mur, une jambe en protection contre le monde sur le couve-lit un peu défait. Ron pouvait presque voir la fumée de la cigarette qu'il n'avait pas, tellement l'attitude qu'il adoptait était nonchalante et stéréotypée. Un peu gêné sans raison apparente, il remonta son jean qui trainait toujours niveau de ses chevilles et s'assit sur lit, ses grandes jambes drapées de la couverture soutenant son menton.

« -Je crois que j'aime bien ça. »

La voix de Malefoy résonnait un peu rauque. Ron le regarda et sourit. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre que lui aussi, parce que cela ferait cliché et qu'en plus, il était presque sûr que Draco avait plus d'un neurone actif et qu'il avait compris.

« -Combien de temps avant que ton frère ne vienne, déjà?

-Une semaine. Un peu plus, peut-être.

-D'accord. Une semaine.

-Ouais.

-Si ça marche pour toi, ça me va. »

Les mots s'inscrivirent dans la tête du rouquin, se répétant à l'infini dans son crâne. Avec ses amis, il avait connu plus d'une situation étrange, mais celle-ci dépassait tout. Pourtant, il s'entendit répondre, une fois de plus, un petit oui bref et sonnant.

« -Tu restes dormir ici? »

Hésitation et de nouveau les souffles qui se retiennent, sans raison.

« -Oui, je reprends mon lit. »

Draco s'avança et Ron lui céda la place, se coulant dans le lit du dessous qu'il n'avait pas changé de place. Il se mit sous la couette et la repoussa vite, il avait bien trop chaud. Mais même en été, il faisait froid la nuit, et il reprit en pestant le drap. Draco le regarda faire en souriant puis, lorsqu'enfin le rouquin cessa de bouger, il se pencha hors de son lit à lui et l'embrassa, le surprenant un peu. Ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent et se fermèrent. Draco se releva et éteignit la lumière.

« -Dis, Malefoy...

-Quoi?

-Juste comme ça... C'est juste, euh... Du sexe, hein? »

Draco sourit un peu dans son oreiller qui était encore imprégné de l'odeur de Ron.

« -Bien sûr que oui.

-Ah. Tant mieux. Bonne nuit.

-Tais-toi... »

Ron se leva sans bruit et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup, laissant Malefoy dormir. Il était plutôt tard, les événements de la nuit passées les ayant tenus éveillés pendant des heures encore après leur déroulements. Il s'appliqua à ne pas faire craquer les marches de l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine, totalement réveillé désormais. Machinalement, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours le matin, à savoir se servir un bol de café brulant. Les Anglais étaient plus portés sur le thé, en temps normal, mais Ron adorait l'arôme amer et doucereux du café.

Il posa la tasse sur la table, s'assit, cala ses grandes mains sur le récipient chaud et ne bougea plus, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du liquide noir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Dans le bol, le café oscillait doucement, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté une pierre pour faire un ricochet. Les cercles se propageaient avant de venir mourir sur l'autre bord de céramique, et recommençaient de naitre, à l'infini.

Il fallait séparer les faits certains des faits imaginé ou déduits. Il avait couché avec Malefoy, ça, c'était sûr. Enfin, pas vraiment, il avait dépassé un certain seuil avec Malefoy. Mais à ce stade, qu'il couche avec ou pas revenait au même pour un œil extérieur. Il avait couché avec Malefoy, donc. Bon.

« Et maintenant, se demanda-t-il en lui-même, je fais quoi? »

Pour n'importe qui peu au courant des faits, il avait couché avec Malefoy. N'importe qui, cela pouvait être beaucoup de monde. Un parfait inconnu, son père, son frère, son meilleur ami. Hermione. Hermione avec qui il sortait, aux dernières nouvelles, qu'il aimait. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Il n'avait pas su répondre à cette question, avant, mais il allait falloir le faire un jour ou l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas toujours la remettre à demain.

Hermione était son amie. C'était acquit. Ils avaient longtemps joué au chat et à la souris, et le fait qu'ils s'entendent moins bien qu'elle et Harry avait sûrement joué un rôle crucial. Ron avait été un peu jaloux, il fallait bien l'avouer désormais, et c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher d'Hermione. Puis il y avait les questions, les jeux, les disputes, Krum, Lavande... Des choses qui passaient, comme ça, et lui avaient fait dire que peut-être, c'était un peu plus qu'une simple amitié. Hermione et lui était sortis ensemble, et il avait été heureux. Elle était partie, il était resté, elle pensait à lui, il s'était souvenu d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. C'était exagéré mais c'était, en gros, le point où ils en étaient. S'il avait aimé Hermione, n'aurait-il pas pensé à elle tous les jours?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas à elle qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais s'il l'avait aimé comme elle l'aimait, aurait-il couché avec Malefoy? Ce n'était pas coucher, c'était aider. Aider quelqu'un que l'on déteste, que sa copine hait en baisant avec lui. C'était un peu gros, comme prétexte. Bon. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait beau essayer de trouver autre chose, il ne voyait pas. Il aimait Hermione, l'adorait même, mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être avait-il été amoureux lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas, mais maintenant que cet amour fonctionnait dans les deux sens, il ne semblait plus aller de soit.

Ron soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, aussi, de faire cela? De toute façon, maintenant que le premier engrenage s'était enclenché, les autres allaient suivre. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, et même s'il l'avait, il préférait l'oublier.

Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Visiblement, il n'avait pas jugé bon de remettre son tee-shirt. Il s'assit sans un mot et s'empara de la tasse de Ron, puis la bue entièrement sous les yeux médusés de ce dernier.

« -Eeeeh! Mais ça ne va pas?

-Ben quoi?

-Si tu en voulais, Malefoy, t'avais qu'à demander!

-Mais je voulais celui-ci.

-C'était le mien! Maintenant, je vais devoir en refaire! »

Ron se leva en grommelant sous le regard hilare de Malefoy. Ce gars... S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont Ron n'était pas amoureux, c'était lui! Cela, c'était sûr, juré, craché. Et puis, le rouquin ne voulait pas refaire du café! Il voulait le sien, il voulait que Malefoy le fasse, c'était lui qui avait bu le premier, après tout! Il tourna la chaise du jeune homme riant toujours face à lui.

Draco le regarda, encore moqueur.

« -Oui?

-Va faire mon café.

-Non.

-Malefoy, va faire ce foutu café.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Tu vas le regretter.

-Oh, j'ai peur! Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire, hein? »

Ron ne répondit rien et l'embrassa. Même le matin, ses lèvres étaient douces. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvres inférieure du jeune homme, le faisant frémir. Il sourit.

« -Si tu n'y va pas, je te viole, dit-il, presque sérieux, en rompant le baiser. »

Draco se recula au fond de sa chaise. Il pesa longuement les possibilités pour que ce que disait Ron soit vrai, puis répondit d'une petit voix.

« -Je n'y vais pas. »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit encore.

« -Dommage, car je... »

Il l'embrassa encore, plus profondément cette fois-ci, puis au moment où il sentit Malefoy s'accroche totalement à lui, il coupa le contact. Malefoy le regarda, plein d'incompréhension et de désir contenu.

« -Je plaisantais. »

Draco le fixa, visiblement en colère d'avoir été piégé, puis se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise et fila dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Ron, toujours en bas, haussa les yeux au ciel.


	16. Délire

Délire

_« Draco était en plein milieu d'une salle presque vide, à l'exception d'un lit qui faisait l'angle. Le vent l'emportait, le plaquait contre les murs, le baladant au grès de ses courants plus ou moins violents. Draco ne semblait pas déprécier cela, au contraire, il cherchait, se mettait en plein dans les rafales violentes, entrait en elles avec force, entrait en leurs centres et s'y logeait._

_Il voulait ne faire qu'un, faire corps avec ce vent qui le trimbalait comme une vulgaire feuille dans ses bouffées aériennes. Il se collait, sortait pour mieux rentrer, revenait comme un voleur et perçait la carapace d'air froid qui entourait la colonne de chaleur. Il aimait être ainsi malmené par les caprices de ce vent impétueux qui faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où cela l'emmènerait mais il s'en fichait._

_Autour, tout devint blanc comme neige. Les murs disparurent un à un, cédant la place à une sorte de grand rien lumineux. Draco se sentit plus la caresse agressive du vent sur sa peau. Il paniqua. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ses poumons se vidaient et se remplissaient de plus en plus vite. Dans un éclair, il vit passer un grand oiseau rouge, et cela fut comme une révélation. _

_Il se mit à courir comme un dératé dans le sillage du volatile qui ne ralentissait pas sa course, il le poursuivait. Le rien devint des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il se fichait totalement. Il descendit l'allée à une vitesse phénoménale, poursuivant toujours plus loin le point qui, petit à petit, au grès du vol de l'oiseau, s'éloignait. _

_Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait comme jamais encore il n'avait battu. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était plus, un étrange enthousiasme débordant qui l'entrainait dans sa course foule, un sentiment de bonheur absolu qui le broyait, lui, son être entier, dans un étouffement débordant de béatitude. Il n'avait qu'une envie, ne voulait qu'une chose, cet oiseau qui s'enfuyait. Il savait qu'il allait l'attraper, il le savait, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus._

_D'un coup, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus terre, ses mains ne battirent plus en même temps que ses foulées, il se sentit partir, quitter le sol sur lequel il était, délaisser le bitume dans un soleil suffocant de chaleur. Il volait._

_Alors, dans la lumière de plomb du soleil étouffant, dans le bleu brulant du ciel qui l'entourait de toute part, devenant l'oiseau qu'il poursuivait, il se consuma entièrement, ne laissant sur le sol qu'une poignée de cendres. »_


	17. Récit Neuvième

Récit Neuvième

« Deux jours, pensa Ron en lui-même, deux putains de jours. »

Cela faisait deux jours que Malefoy s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas sortit depuis la veille, lorsque Ron n'avait pas mit son alléchante menace de viol à exécution. Désormais, le rouquin bouillait, et pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant peut-être que dans son infini égoïsme, Malefoy s'était accaparé sa chambre et qu'il avait dû dormir chez son frère la nuit précédente. Il n'aimait pas le lit de Percy, il était trop dur, et sa fenêtre fermait mal, mais il n'osait pas aller réclamer au Serpentard susceptible son habitation habituelle.

Perdant d'un coup tout le sang-froid qu'il avait mit des années à acquérir, Ron se leva et sortit dans le couloir, furieux. Il tambourina à la porte de sa chambre, faisant résonner sa colère contre le battant de bois.

« -Malefoy! »

Aucun bruit à l'intérieur, l'occupant aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort. Ron commença même à se demander si ce n'était pas le cas, tellement le silence était profond. Il paniqua une demi-seconde et tapa plus fort, du plat de la main, cette fois-ci.

« -Malefoy, ouvre! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Cette fois, Ron s'inquiéta pour de bon, frappant la porte comme un forcené.

« -Malefoy, bon sang, tu vas ouvrir? Je te préviens, j'enfonce la porte! A trois, un... »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin, le panneau de bois pivota sur lui-même, révélant derrière Draco, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ron soupira de soulagement à la vue du jeune homme, puis se rappela pourquoi il était venu, après deux jours, défoncer la porte de sa chambre. Un éclair de colère traversa son visage. Depuis deux jours, il se faisait un sang d'encre, jurait à qui mieux-mieux et maudissait le Serpentard pour le trouver là, bien en vie, moqueur comme à son habitude, devant lui. Ce n'était absolument pas juste.

Dans un geste de fureur mal contenue, il attrapa Draco par le col de sa chemise. C'était la même que quelques jours auparavant, il s'en souvenait, il avait déboutonné cette chemise. Il rougit un peu mais ne faiblit pas et continua de tenir fermement le jeune homme. Ron le regarda dans les yeux un instant, cherchant la moindre lueur lui indiquant de ne pas continuer, de ne pas le frapper. Il fut surprit de trouver des milliards de ces lumières au fond des pupilles dilatés par la peur de Draco, qui l'implorait du regard de ne pas le violenter, mais qui restait un Malefoy trop fier pour pousser la moindre plainte.

Dans un sursaut de désir refoulé, Ron l'embrassa. Deux jours... Deux jours qu'il avait envie de faire cela, encore et encore, qu'il ne voulait que sentir ses lèvres souples et fugaces sous les siennes. Sa main sévère posée sur l'étoffe se relâcha pour descendre le long de sa gorge, redessinant le cou du jeune homme, s'infiltrant comme de l'eau dans les conduits linéaires de ses épaules.

« -Weasley, émit faiblement le jeune homme.

-Bon sang Malefoy... Je ne comprends rien, et lorsque je ne comprendre rien, cela m'énerve... Oh, tellement! D'abord il y a ta fichue fierté, ton manque total d'intérêt pour autrui, tes attitudes dédaigneuses, ta prétention, ton orgueil à la noix, tes suppliques muettes que tu caches si mal, toutes les choses que tu ne dis pas, et moi, moi je ne comprends rien, rien de rien. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Regarde, regarde! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là? Tu peux m'expliquer? Baiser pour exister, quelle ironie! Nous ne sommes que des personnages à la dérive dans un roman inachevé sur le mal de vivre, je le sens, et je m'en fous. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas de me taire?

-Tais-toi, ânonna Draco dans un râle. »

Alors Ron se tut. Silence brisé uniquement pas le bruit des baisers. Cela aurait pu durer des heures, des années, mais la curiosité de savoir fut la plus forte et Ron ouvrit les yeux, rompant le contact. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu haletants. Ron fit un pas en arrière, Draco se laissa glisser contre la porte. De nouveau, le silence, abrupte.

« -Nous n'y arriverons pas, hein, toi et moi? Demanda le Serpentard sur un voix rappelant vaguement le ton méprisant qu'il avait d'habitude. »

Silence de Ron, qui détourna la tête, perdu dans la contemplation du plancher. Draco eut un rire moqueur, comme avant, et se leva. Il rentra dans la chambre du rouquin, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Et voilà, pensa Ron. Voilà comment cela fini. Malefoy et Weasley ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre, pour parler, pour écouter. Malefoy et Weasley ne peuvent juste pas se faire du bien. »

Tout le jour durant, Ron exécuta les mêmes tâches qu'à son habitude. Donner à manger aux poules, chasser les gnomes, voler sur son balais, lire un peu, écouter Harry via la cheminée, répondre « Moi aussi » à Hermione, grignoter, s'entrainer à certains sorts et s'ennuyer. Il avait presque oublié une journée normale sans se préoccuper de Malefoy. Il ne savait pas si cela lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Certainement pas pareil.

Le soir tomba sur la maison. Il allait encore devoir dormir dans la chambre de son frère. Cela l'énervait. Il n'avait pas sa chambre à lui pour dormir dans celle de son frère. Il aurait dû aller chasser Malefoy, mais la simple pensée de l'avoir en face de lui réfrénait ses ardeurs possessives. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passerait s'il se trouvait à nouveau devant lui, en cet instant. Il aurait probablement encore envie de l'embrasser, comme ce matin. C'était étrange, cette pulsion qui s'emparait de lui.

Ron soupira un grand coup, se vidant les poumons. Il avait très envie d'une douche. Une douche brûlante, et un pyjama propre, avec peut-être un ours dessus, ou un hérisson. Et puis sa mère lui apporterait une soupe immonde qu'il mangerait tout de même, pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'aimait pas la soupe. Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil et se mit à penser à cette soirée, lui en pyjama, sa mère et la soupe, tout en s'endormant lentement.

Molly s'approchait de lui, un grand bol remplis d'un épais liquide vert dans la main. Ron fit une grimace dégoutée mais avala tout d'un coup, parce que Maman avait dit que s'il était sage, alors peut-être que Draco et lui auraient le droit de jouer avec leurs balais. Ron aimait bien Draco. Il avala tout et sursauta lorsque quelques gouttes coulèrent de son menton sur son haut de pyjama bleu orné d'un ours magnifique, jaune avec de grands yeux noirs humides. Il adorait ce pyjama, mais les manches étaient bien trop longues. Pourquoi? Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait une petit frimousse d'enfant. Il n'avait pas plus de cinq ou six ans, maintenant. Molly sortit de la chambre et Draco entra, se pavanant comme à Poudlard. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans la tignasse rousse de Ron, doucement, comme son frère pourrait le faire. Lui aussi, il n'avait que six ans, mais pourtant, tous deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une mascarade : ils étaient bien assez grands. Assez grands pourquoi? Ron rougit, sans en savoir la raison, sans avoir de réponse à la question. Il regarda Draco et le prit dans ses bras. Quelque chose en lui se brisa et il sentit une partie que son enfance n'avait pas devinée se durcir brusquement. Il regarda, surpris, le bas de son ventre, puis leva les yeux. Devant lui, ce n'était plus Draco mais Hermione. Elle le toisait, et lorsqu'elle voulu l'embrasser, Ron fit un bond de coté. Il se retourna et se trouva de nouveau face au jeune homme blond, et vieux de ses dix-sept ans. Cette fois, quelque chose mouilla ses draps.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut dans le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était endormit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Enfin, presque, puisque, même s'il n'était pas allé jusqu'à mouiller ses draps, le jeune homme sentait quand même un tension intense au niveau de son bas ventre. Il jura tout bas et se précipita dans la salle de bain du premier étage.

L'eau coulait sur les épaules de Ron tandis qu'il essayait calmement de faire le point sur la situation. Enfin, comme lui fit méchamment remarquer sa conscience, cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'il tentait de faire le point, sans toutefois parvenir à une position satisfaisante. Il soupira sous l'eau. Il avait, en cet instant, très envie de se noyer sous la douche. Il avait rêvé de Malefoy et s'en était résulté une érection assez conséquente. Malefoy jeune, en plus.

A force de repenser à son rêve, d'en revoir chaque partie dans les moindres détails, les images s'estompaient dans l'esprit de Ron. Bientôt, il n'arriva plus à voir les traits du Malefoy enfant qu'il avait inventé. Un nouveau soupir vint mourir entre ses lèvres. Assez.

Il enfila rapidement les vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol. Un tee-shirt abandonné dans un coin attira son attention, et il le ramassa. C'était un de ses vieux maillot, un peu usé désormais. Il était noir, trop grand pour lui. Il l'enfila rapidement, ayant oublié qu'il l'avait laissé ici. Un détail cependant attira son attention : le col du tee-shirt sentait Malefoy. En fait, l'étoffe entière embaumait de cette odeur bizarre qui émanait du Serpentard. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron sourit.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, faillit ouvrir, puis se souvint qu'elle était toujours occupée. Il hésita une fraction de secondes, puis saisit la poignée et entrebâillât la porte. Dedans, tout était noir.

« -Malefoy?

-Weasley. »

Draco alluma la petite lampe de chevet à coté du lit et bondit en arrière. Profitant de l'obscurité, Ron s'était penché sur le lit, le surprenant en apparaissant si proche dans la lumière.

« -Bon Dieu, mais parle! Je ne sais pas, fais des signes, danse, saute, achète-toi un tambour mais n'arrive pas comme ça, Weasley, tu vas me tuer!

-Désolé. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?

-Peut-être.

-Tu pourrais mettre ça? »

Malefoy regarda, interdit, Ron ôter son haut et lui tendre, un petit sourire satisfait animant son visage. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en reconnaissant le tee-shirt qu'il avait porté, deux jours durant, et laissé en plan dans la salle de bain, quelques heures auparavant.

« Il sait, pensa-t-il, embarrassé. »

Ses joues prirent une teinte pourpre qui fit s'élargir le sourire du rouquin qui le fixait.

Sans rien dire, Draco se saisit du tee-shirt, enleva celui qu'il portait par dessus son jean et passa le noir. Comme de juste, il était bien trop grand, et laissait entrevoir une épaule. Il soupira, rouge, se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Ron se pencha un peu et s'assit en tailleur devant lui, sur le lit. Il le regarda, contemplant ce qu'il avait imaginé et se reprocha le narcissisme d'aimer encore plus Draco dans son tee-shirt à lui, ou l'inverse. L'un des deux rendait l'autre particulièrement désirable, et la pensée qu'il puisse avoir envie d'un tee-shirt fit rire Ron. Il s'approcha, réduisant pour de bon les centimètres entre eux-deux, et l'embrassa. Et puis, tout s'enchaina.

Corps et corps et caracole. Vêtements qui s'en vont, se sentent finalement de trop dans cette grande tornades de pulsion humaines au ralentit, toutes douces.

Un, des mains qui passent sous les étoffes, qui les ôtent, qui se trainent ou courent sur la peau, qui touchent, palpent, savourent le contact à ne jamais briser. Des mains baladeuses qui se promènent lentement, qui se délectent des visages qu'elles tordent en magnifiques grimaces de plaisir. Des mains qui entrent et sortent mais toujours avec la plus grande politesse, en quémandant la moindre autorisation, qui ne veulent pas choquer, qui souhaitent juste créer de grands élans de bonheur pur et de cœurs qui battent plus vite.

Deux, des corps trop proches, qui s'en vont ou se rapprochent, qui s'avancent à reculons et pourtant se donnent. Des corps aveuglent de tout mais avides de sens au plus profond de leurs essences, qui trouvent et trouvent encore et se trouvent encore à chercher car ils veulent plus, toujours plus. Des corps qui se retiennent mais n'attendent qu'une seule chose : que cela vienne, encore et encore, et les écorche de cette brûlure qu'on voudrait infinie.

Trois, des pensées qui s'abandonnent et s'en vont, laissent en paix les âmes qui cherchent, au milieux de la chambre éteinte. Des pensées qui s'envolent toujours plus loin, repoussent les limites de l'esprit et courent à qui mieux mieux, dépassent ce qu'on en attendait, oublie nom, âge et sexe, envie, besoin. Des pensées marquée à vif par le désir qui hurle, tout au fond, et se fait entendre, de plus en plus, d'un voix tellement grave qu'elle en devient un murmure sourd en toile de fond.

Une pulsation affolée court dans le silence de la chambre. Les deux cœurs, de Ron, de Draco, s'emballent et partent au quart de tour, démarrent une danse trop rapide pour eux, battent, battent, battent trop vite dans les poitrines.

Ron regarde Draco qui le regarde. Il examine chaque recoin de lui, saisit tout ce qu'il peut, avec ce qu'il trouve. Il expérimente lentement, note mentalement où il faut et où il ne faut pas, évitant au maximum le faux pas. Il écoute aussi beaucoup les souffles et les gémissements qui sortent du corps en dessous, il écoute et cela lui fait mal d'entendre, lui se tend à l'extrême et ne veut qu'une chose mais n'ose demander, de peur de faire trop mal, ou pas assez bien. Pourtant, la main de Draco se crispe sur le draps et l'appelle. Alors, doucement, aussi doucement qu'a démarré cette relation étrange, Ron retourne tout et entre.

Et tout monte, monte, monte, comme des vagues indolentes qui frappent les corps de toute la hargne des coups de reins, qui électrifie. Étincelles aux creux des êtres et des extrémités jusqu'au bout de ces rouleaux. Râle, puis un autre, et autres à l'infini.

Ron retomba sur le lit, éteint. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite mais ralentissait, se calmait lentement. De l'autre coté, Draco aussi tentait de freiner les mouvement désordonnés de son cœur. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment, puis le rouquin releva la tête et s'approcha, une fois de plus, du jeune homme abandonné à l'autre bout du lit.

« -Et bien, Malefoy, finalement, on dirait qu'on y est arrivé? »

Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. Draco s'empourpra sensiblement mais ne détourna pas les yeux, droit. Ron lui jeta le tee-shirt noir abandonné dans un coin, passa un bas usé aux rayures élimées, d'une couleur oscillant entre le marron et le vert, et le laissa couler dans le lit en dessous. Il glissa ses main sous sa tête, animée par une étrange mimique de satisfaction.

Rien ne bougea pendant encore une heure, deux heures. Les deux garçons perdirent la notion du temps puis Draco, agacé du lyrisme qu'il sentait grondant sous le calme apparent, rabattit la couette sur son corps fin et éteignit la lumière.

**Note : **

**Voilà.** Alors j'espère que c'était compréhensible.  
Ce qui m'amène au point suivant : de l'apparence du lemon dans cette fic'.   
Et oui, comme vous pourrez le constater, je pense que je ne serai jamais plus explicite que ça. Un, parce que depuis le début, je pars un peu dans de la poésie avec cette fic', que ça m'amuse beaucoup et que j'entends continuer. Des mots crus casseraient tout.  
Deux, parce que je suis une jeune prude qui se destine au couvent. Non, je rigole, mais sérieusement. Je ne peux pas dire qu'écrire dans un langage explicite n'est pas gênant pour moi. Désolée, mais je suis adepte du sous-entendu et des métaphores. Les mots crus me gênent, et oui. Enfin, crus... Y a des limites, hein! Mais voilà. (D'ailleurs je ressemble un peu à "mon" Ron sur ce plan là, vous comprendrez pourquoi. OMG c'est du Mary-Sue, là! AAAAAAAAH!)  
Donc tout ça pour dire que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic' des lemon très détaillés, mais ce genre de scènes. Si cela vous déçoit, désolée. Et n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'aide.  
Bref, merci à ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui continuerons.

J'espère quand même ne pas perdre trop de lecteurs à cause de ça.

Imagie.


	18. Zéphyr

_Zéphyr_

_« -L'incroyable beauté des sens qui un moment m'a envahie m'apaise totalement. Alors que tes soupirs, tes avancées à reculons, tes factices réticences me rendaient au mieux fou, cette douce délivrance qui durant un instant, si court fut-il, m'a remis l'esprit et le corps à neuf et je suis prêt, désormais, pour un nouveau voyage, au plus loin que je ne puisse encore aller. _

_Comme les questionnements des pensées nauséeuses qui faisaient la ronde dans ma tête me semblent vain, à présent! Tu les a balayé d'un grand coups de vague, sans vraiment le vouloir, plus pour toi que pour moi et pourtant, de combien te suis-je redevable pour ces quelques minutes à m'oublier moi-même?_

_Tu es là, assis, accroupis, tu parles, tu rêves et, même sans rien faire de voulu, tu te rends magnifique. Dieu sais que je ne t'aime pas, mais il sait aussi combien je te veux, encore, uniquement pour cet oublie passager si délectable que tu m'as offert. _

_Je repense encore à ce tee-shirt que j'ai trouvé, embaumant ton odeur. J'ai eu si peur, à ce moment précis, d'être amoureux de toi! Je comprends que c'était exactement ce que je voulais, cette odeur, et pas autre chose. Si j'avais été amoureux de toi, je n'aurais pas eu peur de l'être, je l'aurais su, voilà tout. C'est pourquoi, maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de rien et je suis prêt, te dis-je, pour un autre voyage._

_Tu m'a rendu en paix complète et parfaite avec moi-même. En paix totale de tout et je remets mentalement chaque pensée à sa place sur la grande étagère, j'époussette les questions qui restent sans réponses et les mets dans une grande boite, je tris et j'étiquette avant de repartir. _

_Enfin, demain, je recommencerai. »_


	19. Récit Dixième

Récit Dixième

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, l'orage tonnait. Il soupira. C'était étrange comment, depuis le début des vacances, le temps se mettait constamment en désaccord avec lui. Alors qu'il aurait voulu caracoler au soleil et manger dans l'herbe, on lui imposait de rester à la maison, à écouter la pluie tomber.

Draco souleva un peu la tête. Bien sûr, Ron était déjà levé. Il devait être tard. Les gouttes continuaient de battre le carreau sans mesure apparente. Une fois de plus, le tonnerre gronda, mais ce fut le ventre de Draco qui lui répondit : il avait faim.

Il s'extirpa lentement du lit et compta les marches de l'escalier en le descendant. Trente-trois. Ses pieds touchèrent les dalles glacées du ré-de-chaussé et il eut un petit haut-de-cœur, mais continua sa route vers la cuisine.

Là, au beau milieu de la salle, d'un coté de la table de bois, Ron. Magnifique. Un éclair passa dans la fenêtre derrière et illumina un instant le rouquin, qui semblait ne pas se formaliser du temps. Il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en buvant, comme à son habitude, du café. Et, chose étonnante, il était encore en pyjama.

Draco tira la chaise en face de lui. Ron leva la tête et lui sourit, poussant un grand bol émaillé vers lui.

« -Tiens.

-Merci. »

Toujours aussi peu de parole. Toujours autant de silence apaisant. Drago sourit un peu : il n'y avait pas que le temps qui était en désaccord avec lui, le silence s'y mettait aussi. Il y a des jours où l'on de ne souhaite qu'hurler, mais où l'on se devait de se taire profondément, pour ne pas gêner les autres. C'était injuste, cruel même, mais c'était ainsi. Et c'était bien.

Il fallait bien portant qu'un jour tout ceci, cette relation étrange, devienne un peu plus naturelle. Draco releva les yeux rapidement, fixant Ron : il venait de trouver une fin à ce qu'il aurait vaguement appelé une « histoire de baise ». En effet, le simple fait de trouver une durée à cette période de sa vie était insupportable. Tout allait bien, pourtant, mais non, il fallait encore que cette idée fixe vienne le titiller, comme un monstre sadique s'acharnant sur un proie morte de peur. C'était intolérable.

« -Eh, ça va? »

Ron le regardait, l'air visiblement un peu inquiet. Instantanément, comme si le simple fait que le rouquin ait pu poser les yeux sur lui puisse le détendre, Draco se relâcha. Il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, non, vraiment.

Pour l'instant, il était ici, cet cela aurait dû être bien suffisant. Demain ne devait exister qu'en son temps : demain.

« -Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Comme s'il s'inquiétait, du reste.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui? Demanda Draco, tentant de chasser les pensées noires.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux, je suppose.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Reprit Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Un dialogue de sourds, pensa Ron. Un dialogue de sourds qui jouent à être muets. Il sourit à cette idée, puis reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, petits pointillés chutant un à un du ciel en un chapelet continu.

Et puis, comme dans un élan soudain, il se leva et attrapa Draco au passage, faisant gicler un peu de café de la tasse bleu. Le jeune homme blond ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, se sentant entrainé par la main du rouquin. Il stoppa net, refusant d'avancer. Ron se retourna, le regarda, se rapprocha. Et le saisit à bras le corps, comme un poupon, une plante.

« -Lâche-moi!

-Nan.

-Weasley, tu sais, je peux marcher. Je suis d'accord pour ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerai sentir le sol sous mes pieds d'abord.

-J'aime bien te porter, avoua Ron sans le regarder. »

Il n'aurait pas pût, du reste, l'ayant poser sur son épaule tel un sac. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer. Bientôt, la porte de la maison lui barra la route. Il l'ouvrit, scruta pendant quelques secondes la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur et referma le panneau de bois. Il faisait trop froid.

Ron fit alors demi-tour, Draco toujours malmené sur son dos, un peu choqué de ce qui se passait.

Ron marchait à pas modérés, précis. Il n'avait pas envie de faire tomber Draco. En lui-même, il avait comme le pré-sentiment que s'il lâchait le jeune homme, alors le monde n'irait plus droit. Il fallait absolument que le monde aille droit, toujours droit, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Un peu de constance au milieu de cette débâcle charnelle ne ferait de mal à personne, et encore moins à lui.

Le salon Weasley était baigné par la lumière sombre de l'orage. Dans un coin, une plante verte en pot s'embêtait. Les meubles, quand à eux, s'ennuyaient si profondément que rien n'aurait pu les distraire de l'état monotone dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Le canapé à motifs écossais, tout particulièrement, se morfondait tellement qu'il eut été impossible, même avec toute la volonté du monde, de le tirer de cette torpeur dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'y avait qu'une lampe immense, bleu, posée dans un coin qui s'amusait un peu, s'allumant et s'éteignant au rythme des éclairs de l'extérieur.

En voyant son salon si triste, Ron s'arrêta un instant devant l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de faire ce qu'il avait planifié dans une ambiance si vide.

Un grand coup entre les deux omoplates lui fit cependant lever la tête. Sur son dos, toujours suspendu comme un vulgaire sac, Draco se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arrêter Ron sur le seuil. Agacé d'être traité comme un enfant boudeur, il se redressa un peu et demanda à Weasley d'une voix énervée s'il envisageait de le poser un jour au sol. Ron, surpris d'être ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, s'exécuta et posa un genoux à terre en déposant son fardeau sur le plancher.

Il se releva tout doucement, se retrouvant en face de Draco. Pas vraiment en face, puisque Ron mesurait au moins un bonne tête de plus que lui, mais dans une situation qui aurait pu les troubler, si seulement ils s'en étaient aperçu. Lorsque Draco leva enfin la tête et découvrit Ron presque penché sur lui, il rougit instantanément. Ron le regarda un peu et avec un sourire malicieux, l'attira à lui par les hanches. Le teint de Draco prit une belle couleur pivoine et il se détourna rapidement, filant à au moins deux mètres du rouquin qui se retenait de rire à grande peine.

Ron retrouva cependant rapidement son sérieux et constata l'ampleur des transformations à effectuer dans le salon afin qui celui-ci devienne acceptable pour ce que le jeune homme prévoyait de faire. Lentement, il commença à s'activer sous le regard médusé de Draco qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait en ce moment. Depuis hier soir, le monde s'était délicieusement accéléré dans son ralentit habituel, et il peinait à suivre. Même s'il était toujours dans un état de pause au Terrier, quelque chose avait bougé.

Ron finit de rouler le tapis aux couleurs verdâtres sur le sol et le posa dans un coin de la salle. Il avait dégagé tout les meubles et le parquet conservait des marques plus claires là où le mobiliers avait été déplacé. Le rouquin admira son œuvre une poignée de secondes. Maintenant, son salon vide donnait en plein sur l'immense baie vitrée, et son entreprise pour passer le temps lui semblait beaucoup plus réalisable dans cet immense nu.

Il se tourna vers Drago, fit quelques pas et le prit à bras le corps, puis le déposa en douceur juste à coté de la fenêtre. Il s'assit lui-même et appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide. Sur le verre, les gouttes traçaient lentement de petites courbes, laissant dans leurs sillages de minuscules gouttelettes qui venaient se perdre sur le bois des battants. Il avait froid. Il se redressa d'un coup, attrapa Draco qui rêvassait en regardant au dehors et le cala entre ses jambes comme un enfant. Ron passa ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant plus à lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'appuie totalement sur son épaule. Il colla de nouveau sa tête contre la vitre froide.

Ron avait envie de faire ça depuis ce matin en voyant qu'il pleuvait, depuis que Draco était descendu en pyjama. Il avait envie d'être dans un salon vide, la tête contre sa baie vitrée, les gouttes au dehors et le bruit de la pluie battant la mesure, et un corps se serrant contre le siens. Cela aurait pu être le corps de n'importe qui, se dit-il, que le résultat eut été le même. Néanmoins, il était heureux que Draco soit là avec lui. Les journées qu'il passait en solitaire lui pesaient plus qu'il n'aurait cru sur le moral.

Draco quant à lui était bien plus loin que ces considérations. En deux jours il s'était passé bien plus de choses entre lui et Ron qu'en sept longues années, et la nature de ces choses auraient probablement fait tomber tous les cheveux de son père, tâche plutôt ardue. Et il avait du mal à se situer au milieu de tous ces événements qui se succédaient les uns après les autres. Il lui aurait fallut faire une liste, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce dont il rêvait le plus en cet instant précis.

« -C'est joli, non? Demanda soudain Ron.

-Hum.

-Arrête de faire comme si, Malefoy. Je sais que tu trouves ça joli.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais, hein? Du vent!

-Faux, je sais que tu aimes biens regarder la pluie qui tombe.

-Boarff. On va faire ça toute la journée?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi? Questionna Draco excédé.

-Parce que j'aime bien regarder la pluie qui tombe, comme toi, que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire de toute façon et que tu es très bien là où tu es.

-En parlant de ça... »

Draco hésita un peu à continuer, se demandant quel effet aurait sa question sur le jeune homme.

« -En parlant de cela, reprit-il, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as mis là?

-Parce que j'aime bien. »

Deux fois aujourd'hui que Ron lui faisait cette réponse. Jamais deux sans trois, chantonnait dans le fond de sa tête une minuscule voix nasillarde. Il soupira. En y réfléchissant, la situation n'était pas si mauvaise. Appuyé là, contre l'épaule de Ron, Draco se sentait en paix. Calme, du moins. Les pensées noires qui l'habitaient s'étaient tues pour une dure indéterminée. Il ne les supportait plus du reste. Chaque minute, constamment être trop loin, là où il ne serait pas, cela devenait trop difficile. Alors si rien qu'un instant il pouvait s'oublier, il était content. Pas heureux, non. La recherche du bonheur est infiniment plus complexe qu'un moment de paix. Ou plus simple. De toute façon, on ne se dit jamais qu'on est heureux au moment où l'on l'est.

Ron tourna légèrement la tête et regarda Draco qui regardait les gouttes dehors. Sur la vitre, elles faisaient la course, et c'était auquel de ces corps aquatiques engloberait le premier l'autre. Minuscules météores d'eau, elles se mouvaient avec un aisance qui déconcertait. Ces globules de pluie étaient trop souples pour que l'on puisse les suivre dans leur ballet endiablé.

« -Tu vois, commença Ron lentement, avant on me racontait des histoires. »

Sa voix était calme, posée. Comme d'habitude. Draco se souvenait qu'avant la guerre, Ron n'était pas comme cela. Il avait du self-contrôle, il savait quand parler et quand se taire, mais il était plus impulsif, plus spontané. Parfois il partait au quart de tour si on le lançait sur un sujet glissant. Le jour où Draco avait traité Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe, Ron avait sortit sa baguette sur le moment, dans un geste impétueux, et l'avait pointé sur lui. Serait-ce la même chose, dans la même situation, aujourd'hui?

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps. Oui, cela serait pareil, exactement pareil. Ron avait beau être devenu plus pondéré, il n'empêchait que sur certains sujets, il avait des convictions, des principes. Étant témoin d'un scène similaire, même si la personne insultée n'était pas un de ses amis, Ron réagirait à l'exactitude de ce jour. Il s'offusquerait, il prendrait la défense de l'injurié, prendrait partit. Cela n'avait pas changé.

Le fait que Ron soit devenu calme était une séquelle de la guerre, purement et simplement. Une fichue conséquence de cette guerre. Draco ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre pour le Survivant et ses caniches, comme il disait parfois. Cette bataille avait eu des répercutions bien plus grandes encore que l'on aurait pu croire, et en premier lieu dans les esprits. Ainsi la perte d'un frère et une vie de danger avait conduit Ron au calme, à un stoïcisme parfait dans la plupart des situations.

« -C'était mon père, généralement, qui me racontait ces histoires, continua Ron. Parfois ma mère. Et il arrivait même que mon grand-père, quand j'allais chez lui, vienne également m'en conter une. Mais ce qui était rare, et que j'aimais par dessus tout, c'est que Charlie vienne. Charlie avait toujours plein d'histoires magnifiques. Il les écrivait lui-même, je crois. En tout cas, ses récits étaient toujours intéressants, et je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Le problème, c'est qu'il était souvent prit par les études. Et puis Charlie est quelqu'un de... Il est ailleurs. En permanence. Alors lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas et rêvait moins, il venait me raconter ses histoires. Mais c'était si peu fréquent que je me souviens de chacune d'elles. Un jour, il m'a parlé des gouttes et de la pluie. Il disait que les gouttes sont des larmes. Les larmes des nuages. Tu sais pourquoi les nuages pleurent?

-Non. »

Draco était captivé par ce que Ron lui racontait. Ron ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, c'était première fois qu'il débitait, comme cela, uniquement pour meubler la conversation. Ou juste pour se raconter. Cette faculté de se confier, de parler comme cela sans rien attendre en retour, Draco ne la possédait pas. Il attendait toujours que quelqu'un réponde, que ses paroles soient utiles à une quelconque action. Mais pas Ron. Ron parlait pour Draco autant que pour lui-même, et sûrement dans le seul but de s'entendre, d'avoir quelque chose dans les oreilles.

« -Moi non-plus. Personne ne sait pourquoi les nuages pleurent, personne ne comprend? Charlie m'a dit que le jour où j'aurai une explication aux pleurs des nuages, alors j'aurai enfin compris quelque chose. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les nuages pleurent. Et j'ai l'air ridicule, dit-il après un instant de silence. Je traine cette vieille histoire stupide dont on se fiche éperdument. »

Ron ne parla plus pendant quelques minutes.

Draco tourna lentement sa tête. Positionné comme il l'était, il avait accès au cou de Ron assez facilement. Il le fixa un instant, puis fut prit d'une pulsion. Il sortit alors le bout de sa langue, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour lécher sur toute sa longueur la gorge de Ron qui eut un sursaut de surprise non-contrôlé. Il frémit.

« -On est au milieu de l'après-midi, dit-il, les yeux fermés.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Le salon est vide, le parquet dur.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Bon. Tant mieux alors, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres. »


	20. Utopie

_Utopie _

_« Désormais mes pieds ne toucheront plus le sol. Plus jamais. Désormais je vole trop loin de la Terre, je l'atteindrai plus jamais. Maintenant, je n'ai plus d'âge, ni avant, ni après. Je suis là où tout doit être, je suis au dessus, jamais je ne reviendrai. _

_Désormais je marche dans les rues des villes et elle me tient la main, doucement, avec cette douceur qu'elle est la seule à posséder. Elle est gentille, me regarde avec tant d'émotions dans les yeux. Maintenant j'ai six ans, peut-être plus. Je suis là où tout doit être, je suis ici, jamais je ne repartirai. _

_Désormais je suis dans un grand lit, seul, mais je sais qu'il est derrière cette porte, qu'il ne tardera pas à l'ouvrir. Lorsque mes yeux se déplieront, que le flot de lumière les pénétrera, je sais qu'il entrouvrira la porte. Maintenant j'ai dix ans, exactement. Je suis là où tout doit être, je suis aujourd'hui. Jamais je de m'enfuirai. _

_Désormais, je luis tourne le dos. J'ai peur, peur, peur qu'il ne me frappe. Il va le faire, il ne se laissera pas avoir par moi. Mais non. Je quitte la salle sans dommages. Je respire. J'ai réussis, je ne lui ai pas dit « oui ». Maintenant, j'ai seize ans, mon bras est blanc. Je suis là où tout doit être. Je suis là, jamais je n'y retournerai. _

_Désormais, je suis à terre. Il dit qu'il me pardonne, il dit qu'Il est mort, il dit que ce n'est pas ma faute, il dit que je n'ai tué personne. Il me dit que c'est bon, de ne pas m'inquiéter, que j'ai ben agis, que je suis un bon garçon. Je pleure dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas heureux, je ne suis que soulagé. Maintenant, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai vaincu. Je suis là où tout doit être, je suis avec eux. Jamais je ne m'échapperai. _

_Désormais, je suis allongé, et je vais exceptionnellement bien. Depuis des semaines, je n'avais pas été aussi bien, aussi plein de moi-même. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était délicieux. Tu es là aussi, et c'est grâce à toi, certainement. Tu es là mais tu ne devrais pas, et je t'en remercie. Je n'envisage rien de plus, mais je m'appartient de nouveau, je ne suis plus objet. Si seulement je pouvais te dire, parfois, comme tu es utile. Maintenant, j'ai dix-sept ans, et j'ai chaud. Je suis là où tout doit être. Je suis présent. Jamais je ne l'oublierai. _

_Désormais, je lui tiens la main. Ses mèches brunes flottent au vent. Il est midi. Elle est si belle. Je ne sais pas si elle est de moi, je m'en fiche. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle rit, sourit et un monde de lumière s'ouvre. Maintenant, j'ai trente ans, ma fille à la main. Je suis là où tout doit être. Je suis avec elle. Jamais je ne la laisserai. _

_Désormais, je suis dans un fauteuil. Vert, le fauteuil. Je ne suis pas seul, presque. Elle n'a pas existé, ou personne n'est venu, ou tu n'es pas resté. Ou elle est morte et toi avec. Je ne sais plus. Elle va passer, ma fille, va me regarder avec tout l'amour du monde. Maintenant, j'ai soixante-sept ans. Une pipe et un fauteuil vert. Je suis là où tout doit être jamais. Je ne partirai. _

_Désormais mes pieds ne toucheront plus le sol. Plus jamais. Désormais je vole trop loin de la Terre, je l'atteindrai plus jamais. Maintenant, je n'ai plus d'âge, ni avant, ni après. Je suis là où tout doit être, je suis au dessus, jamais je ne reviendrai. »_


	21. Récit Onzième

Récit Onzième

Contrairement à ce à quoi Ron s'attendait en descendant les marches de l'escalier vermoulues ce matin là, il faisait beau. Il sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils pourraient enfin sortir, aujourd'hui.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il se rappela que quelque chose d'important devait arriver dans les jours à venir. Il regarda le calendrier et soupira. Bill et Fleur arrivaient dans trois ou quatre jours. Fini la tranquillité. Fleur était un personne fondamentalement gentille, mais elle parlait trop. L'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait résidé un temps à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte. Elle passait sa vie à parler.

Il faudrait aussi changer Draco de chambre. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans la sienne avec son frère au dessus, c'était impensable. D'autant plus que leur sommeil devenait de plus en plus restreint, et Ron ne voulait en aucun cas risquer d'être entendu par son frère ou sa belle-sœur. Ce n'était pas l'idée en soit qui était choquante, mais plutôt le fait que Malefoy fut Malefoy. Si cela parvenait aux oreilles de sa mère... Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Draco descendit environ trente minutes après lui. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés de sommeil, et comme chaque matin, Ron se demanda comment il parvenait à emprunter les marches pentues sans dévaler l'escalier sur une partie peu propice à ce genre d'exercice. Enfin, c'était Malefoy, et il possédait certainement un gène spécial qui faisait qu'il ne dégringolait pas dans l'escalier, et encore moins sur les fesses.

« -'Jour, prononça Malefoy d'un voix empâté en s'asseyant.

-Hum, répondit Ron, qui réfléchissait toujours à cette histoire de gène.

-Tu as vu? Il fait beau. On va pouvoir déjeuner dans l'herbe, à midi.

-Oui. Malefoy, mon frère rentre dans deux jours, dit le rouquin en changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Et?

-Et il va falloir que tu changes de chambre, termina le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre. »

Pendant deux minutes, Malefoy ne répondit rien, puis il le fixa à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« -Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas rester avec toi pendant cette semaine, tout de même. »

Ron soupira, soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Au fond, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire si Malefoy était contrarié? Rien, mais il était sûr que c'était toujours mieux s'il ne l'était pas.

« -Mais j'ai droit à une faveur, dit Draco, toujours stoïque.

-Hein? Ah oui, dit Ron en se reconnectant à la conversation. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Draco le fixa un instant, hésita et détourna la tête avant de parler d'une voix indécise.

« -Je veux... Je veux être dessus ce soir. »

Ah ce moment là, Ron recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, ce incluant un morceau de pain pré-mâché et un bon quart de son bol de café. Il vira instantanément au rouge pivoine, ses oreilles devenant par la même occasion écarlates. Il fixa Malefoy qui ne souhaitait toujours pas croiser son regard mais dont les pommettes s'étaient colorées d'un joli rose.

« -Ne dis pas des choses comme ça à voix haute! S'exclama Ron, très gêné.

-Mais il faut bien qu'on en parle, non? Répondit Draco en le regardant enfin.

-Dis ça autrement, je ne sais pas, moi!

-En fait, reprit Draco avec sa voix habituelle et une pointe de moquerie, tu es timide.

-Non, c'est juste que... Eh bien... On ne devrait pas en parler comme ça, ça ne se fait pas.

-Les couples normaux le font, répliqua Draco, redevenu calme.

-Depuis quand on est un couple? »

Cette question jeta un froid sur la discussion. Draco s'était largement laissé embarqué par les mots, il s'en voulait un peu. Évidement qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Encore heureux, même. Il s'imaginait mal en couple avec Weasley, a suinter le romantisme par tous les pores de la peau. Non, jamais, il est était sûr.

En fait, il avait juste dit cela pour opposer un défense à l'argument de Weasley, c'était cela. Des mots, juste des mots.

« -Eh bien, reprit Ron après un moment en se tordant les doigts, le regard résolument dirigé vers le sol, je suppose que... Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas si... Euh, d'accord pour ce soir. »

Draco le fixa une minute, sans comprendre, puis sourit. Un grand sourire niai absolument pas feint, contrairement à l'habitude. Ron était maintenant d'un beau rouge brique. Le sol devait être d'un intérêt prenant puisqu'il le fixait sans discontinuer. A un moment, cependant, certain que Malefoy ne le regardait pas, il releva les yeux et vit la mimique de Draco. Il sourit à son tour avant de se remettre à scruter le plancher qui était définitivement très intéressant.

Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel. Il était plus deux heures de l'après-midi. Ron était étendu dans l'herbe, non-loin de l'entrée du Terrier. Il était bien. Le vent jouait lentement dans ses cheveux roux, et une mèche allait et venait sur son front. Il n'avait pas trop chaud, l'herbe caressait ses ses bras croisés sous sa tête. Dans ce genre de situations, il se disait que le mot « Paisible » avait réellement une signification.

Draco, assit juste à coté, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, le regardait. Parfois, il trouvait que Ron était beau.

Une goutte malicieuse dévala du morceau de pastèque qu'il tenait dans la main pour glisser sur son bras jusqu'au coude. Elle s'enroulait lentement autour de son poignet, descendant toujours plus rapidement vers le creux de son bras, à cet endroit particulier le membre se casse, se brise. Draco fixa un instant la goutte maline, puis la lécha sans y penser.

Il avait trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. En fait, il ne portait pas ce dont il avait l'habitude et trouvait que ce tee-shirt était bien trop épais. En chemise, au moins, il n'avait pas aussi chaud, le tissus était léger. Mais Ron lui avait tendu une minuscule pile ses tee-shirts personnels, l'autre jour, en lui disant que s'il devait l'aider aux travaux manuels, mieux valait ne pas mettre des vêtements qui craignaient la saleté. Depuis, Draco ne portait plus que ces maillots trop grands, trop chauds, avec un jean en dessous et basket en toile. Force lui était de constater que c'était plus confortable. En fait, il s'en fichait un peu.

Soudain, de l'autre coté, Ron se mit à rire doucement. Draco lui lança un regarda interrogatif mais positionné comme il était, le rouquin ne pouvait certainement pas le voir.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

-Tu te souviens quand tu es arrivé au Terrier, il y a un peu près un mois?

-Hum.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que ma mère a dit?

-A quel moment?

-Tu sais, quand on parlait de la maison...

-Eh, non, pas vraiment, répondit Draco.

-Je viens de retrouver la phrase, dit Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle a dit : « Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la maison pour vous qu'il faut y faire je-ne-sais-quoi! »

-Ce n'est pas ton père qui a dit cela?

-Peut-être. Tu imagines, maintenant, s'ils savaient? Mes parents feraient une attaque! »

Ron se remit à rire pour lui-même, plus doucement. Draco sourit. S'ils parlaient en termes de parents, ils pouvaient tous les deux enterrer les leurs, au fond. Lucius ne se remettrait jamais que son fils ait pu avoir des rapports plutôt intimes avec un des fils Weasley, aussi bien pour le nom du garçon que pour son sexe.

« -Surtout, reprit Ron pour lui-même, après le truc du salon. »

En réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, le jeune homme vira une fois de plus au rouge pivoine. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Ce n'était pas comme si le fait de parler de leurs rapports ne gênait pas le jeune homme, au contraire, mais le plaisir qu'il avait de voir Ron perdre enfin son calme olympien surpassait tout.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose concernant une certaine partie de son anatomie, mais il se retint. Ron n'était pas à l'aise et le prenait déjà pour un pervers fini et un dépravé sexuel, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre et vint se placer derrière Ron, qui releva légèrement la tête, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Draco ne répondit rien et intima silencieusement l'ordre au rouquin de mettre sa tête sur ses genoux croisés, ce que Ron fit de bonne grâce.

« -Euh, Malefoy?

-Hum?

-J'ai droit à une explication ou...?

-Parce que...

-Tu aimes bien, le coupa Ron en souriant. D'accord.

-Ah, Weasley, tais-toi, dit Draco d'une voix lasse. »

Il le regarda un instant, puis leva les yeux au ciel pour voir les nuages. Ils étaient loin, pour une fois. Loin et cotonneux.

« -J'ai une théorie, annonça-t-il finalement, après une ou deux minutes.

-Une théorie sur...? demanda Ron en pensant à autre chose.

-Sur cette histoire de couple. »

Ron se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Malefoy, rassure-moi, on n'est pas en couple? On ne sort pas ensemble? On est pas... »

Le dernier mot lui resta en travers de la gorge, mais il se força à le sortir tout de même.

« -On n'est pas amoureux?

-Non. »

Ron soupira, soulagé. Un instant, il avait crut que Draco allait lui avouer ses sentiments ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela aurait été réellement gênant, en fait. Bien plus que de parler de sexe.

« -J'ai une théorie, reprit Draco, sur la relation que nous avons.

-Hum? »

Ron reprit sa place sur les genoux du jeune homme, se concentrant à nouveau sur autre chose que la voix qui parlait à ses oreilles.

« -En gros, c'est pareil, sauf que nous ne faisons jamais les choses uniquement pour les faire, tu comprends? On fait tout avec un but derrière, un but fixe, et c'est le sexe. Par exemple, si je t'embrasse, là, maintenant... »

Draco joignit le geste à la parole et se pencha un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de Ron, qui fut légèrement surprit mais se laissa faire. Il commençait même à répondre lorsque Draco rompit le baiser.

« -C'est uniquement, reprit le jeune homme comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, pour pouvoir coucher avec toi. En réalité, toutes ces attentions que nous avons l'un pour l'autre ne sont que des préliminaires. »

Deux plaques rouges apparurent sur les joues de Ron.

« -Donc tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte et tu n'es qu'une histoire de cul, comme dirait l'être grossier que je ne suis pas.

-Malefoy, tu veux bien te taire, s'il te plait?

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une vierge effarouchée, Weasley, dit Draco en souriant. Tu ne me semblais pas si fermé au sujet, pourtant.

-Je n'aime pas en parler, c'est tout. Les actes devraient avoir lieu sans qu'on ait toujours besoin de les analyser en profondeur. »

Une fois de plus, Draco retint un mot d'esprit fort à propos. Il n'avait aucune envie de vexer Ron en sachant que ce soir serait sans doute une des dernières nuits qu'il passerait dans sa chambre avant longtemps. Voir une des dernières nuits tout court.

« -Draco!

-J'arrive, j'arrive! »

Draco dévala les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse. Soudain, il fit une mauvaise manœuvre et se retrouva à descendre les cinq dernières marches sur les fesses. En bas, Ron le regarda et se fit la réflexion à lui-même que le prétendu gène Malefoy anti-gamelle dans l'escalier n'était qu'un mythe.

Hilare, il tendit sa main au jeune homme qui la prit et se releva en se massant le bas du dos. Il fit une grimace, époussetât d'un geste sa chemise et se dirigea vers l'entrée, Ron sur les talons.

Draco venait de changer toutes ses affaires de chambre, ce qui consistait à ranger le lit-cube et remettre deux caleçons et une chaussette solitaire chez Percy. Le frère de Ron et sa femme arrivaient le jour même. En fait, ils venaient de transplaner dans le jardin.

Mélancolique, Draco regarda le jardin dans lequel il était avec Ron quelques jours plus tôt, puis il se secoua. Il se força à sourire un minimum tandis que Ron ouvrait la porte.

« -Ron! S'écria son frère en entrant, lui sautant dans les bras. »

Fleur s'approcha de Draco et lui dit bonjour sans aucune émotion apparente. Bill s'approcha du jeune homme, le scruta un moment puis lui tendit finalement la main en souriant.

« -Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré. Bill, le frère de Ron. Le premier, ajouta-t-il.

-Draco Malefoy, répondit le jeune homme.

-Je sais, Maman m'a écrit pour dire que tu serais ici. Ah, Ron, reprit-il en se tournant vers son frère, qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps!

-Pas tant que ça, en fait, reprit Ron. Vous êtes reparti tellement vite après l'attaque... Deux jours, le temps de l'enterrement de Fred, et pouf!

-Je crois qu'on avait tous un peu besoin de temps, répondit Bill, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je sais.

-Et puis, enchaina Fleur, je voulais absolument savoir où étaient mes parents, tu comprends, Ron? En France aussi, il y a eut des attaques de Détraqueurs et de Mangemorts, j'étais inquiète. Mais heureusement, ils allaient bien. Ma mère était dans un état, je ne te raconte pas! Et patati que cela n'allait pas... »

Fleur continua de parler. Ron avait rencontré brièvement sa mère durant le mariage, l'été dernier. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais la revoir. Elle était un mélange de sa fille et de tante Murielle, elle se plaignait en continu.

Soudain, il se rappela une chose importante qu'il avait totalement oubliée de faire, depuis quelques jours. Il avait été tellement prit avec Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione depuis plus de cinq jours. Elle allait le tuer.

« -Bon, eh bien... Fleur et moi allons nous installer dans notre chambre. Maman voulait que je reprenne le grenier mais nous nous mettrons dans la chambre de Ginny, plutôt, c'est plus confortable. Au fait, pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec toi?

-Elle a eut droit de partir avec son petit ami, elle.

-Hum... Ah, ces filles, s'exclama Bill en riant sous le regard courroucé de sa femme en montant les escaliers. »

Ron se tourna vers Draco, lui adressant un « Je te l'avais dit! » des yeux.

« -Bon, eh ben il faut que j'aille parler à Hermione, moi, sinon elle va encore dire que je l'oublie et je-ne-sais-quoi...

-Hum.

-Ah, un conseil, évite de te retrouver seul avec Fleur. Elle est très gentille mais un poil bavarde. Et, au fait, ajouta Ron en le saisissant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Draco. »

Ron retourna le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en plein milieux du vestibule.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'on ait l'occasion de faire ça avant un moment, reprit Ron en s'éloignant. »

Draco le regarda, se demandant combien de fois le rouquin avait encore prévu de lui provoquer des infarctus.


	22. Autan

_Autan_

_« -Quatre jours. _

_Il n'est plus temps, à présent, de craindre que tu t'en ailles. Je suis certain que cela n'arrivera pas, puisque tu es déjà loin. Rien qu'à te voir à cette table, parler avec elle, je te sens absent. Rien qu'à quelques centimètres tu es partis. Tu es trop loin. _

_C'est comme s'il fallut qu'il y ai un contact profond entre nous, à tout moment. Comme si j'avais besoin de te toucher pour savoir que tu es là. Ou que tu me touches. Ou autre chose. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. _

_Fou. _

_Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu, qu'un passe temps dérisoire qui ne me manquait jamais puisqu'il était toujours disponible. Maintenant, je réalise toute l'horreur de cette condition. Désormais, ce n'est plus un passe-temps, ce n'est plus juste agréable. C'en est devenue nécessaire. J'ai besoin de ça. _

_Fou. _

_J'ai envie de te mordre et que tu cries encore, au lieux de rester de marbre derrière cette table en bois. J'ai envie que tu soupires sous mes doigts et que tu gémisses, mais tu es toujours assis et tu parles doucement. J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de plaquer contre le mur pour sentir que tu as besoin, toi aussi, de ce que je t'apporte. Mais tu es calme. _

_Fou._

_Touche. Mords. Lèche. Bouge. Sue. Cris. Hurle. Coule. Pars. Jouis!_

_Fou._

_Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux agir pour moi, je veux encore une de ces exquises délivrances que tu m'offres. J'ai besoin. Encore une fois, je veux, je suis. _

_Fou. »_


	23. Récit Douzième

Récit Douzième

« -Et donc, demanda Ron un soir, alors qu'ils étaient attablés, quand pensez vous partir? »

Bill et Fleur le regardèrent un instant, étonnés. Poser une telle question avec aussi peu de tact ne ressemblait pas à Ron. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait tellement attention à ne heurter personne que cela en devenait gênant.

« -Pourquoi? Demanda Bill, un air sournois sur le visage. Pressés de vous retrouver en tête à tête? Questionna-t-il en désignant Draco.

-Plutôt de ne plus voir ta sale face, répondit Ron du tac au tac. »

Draco le fixa. Seule la pointe de ses oreilles avait rougie. Il se contenait mieux que le jeune homme ne l'eut cru.

« -Eh bien, nous voulions partir le dix, au départ, mais Fleur à des problèmes dans sa famille, et nous partirons plutôt le sept. »

Ron fit mentalement le calcul. On était le trois, mais la journée était terminée, à présent. Alors, si son frère et sa belle-sœur partaient dans la matinée, il restait... Trois jours et demi. Il ne tiendrait jamais.

Il fixa le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Comment était-ce possible?

Ron soupira et retourna à son assiette. Avec Draco, il avait totalement perdu l'habitude de cuisiner, mais le retour d'un de ses frère l'avait forcé à se remettre aux fourneaux.

Ron n'était pas réellement un bon cuisinier. Il savait faire quelques plats faciles et de très bons gâteaux, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Sa mère lui avait enseigné ces rudiments culinaires afin d'enfin trancher avec le machisme qui régnait au Terrier.

En effet, entre Arthur qui bricolait, Bill et ses airs de rebelles, Charlie absent même lorsqu'il était là, Percy dans ses livres et règles, les jumeaux et leurs farces, Molly avait bien du mal à obtenir de l'aide. Même si au début, Ron rechignait à assister sa mère, il en avait finalement prit l'habitude. Et puis, ce n'était pas à Ginny qu'on allait demander cela.

La jeune fille avait beau avoir un seule année de moins que Ron, elle était systématiquement jugée « trop petite » pour ce genre de travaux. En fait, jusqu'à sont entrée à Poudlard, Ginny avait été traitée en princesse du Terrier. Heureusement que cela ne lui avait pas trop gâté le caractère, lui adjoignant juste de la confiance en soi.

« -Ron? »

Le rouquin leva le nez de son assiette, se concentrant sur la conversation.

Bill avait trainé Fleur au village de Loutry St Chaspoule. Il voulait lui montrer les lieux où lui et ses frères avaient jadis fait les quatre cents coups. Il voulait monter sur la colline avec elle, aussi. Il voulait regarder le soleil se coucher avec elle, comme dans un vieux cliché romantique. Une chose était sûre, en tout cas : les mariés avaient quitté la maison.

Ce qui laissait Ron et Draco totalement seuls.

Le rouquin aurait apprécié pouvoir utiliser ce temps à bon escient, mais hélas, Malefoy était introuvable. Il ne savait pas s'il se cachait, s'il était partit, s'il le fuyait ou s'il était tout simplement sortit se promener, mais en tout cas, il n'était nul part dans la grande maison.

Ron enrageait. Son frère et Fleur en auraient pour un bon moment, et il aurait tout à fait pu assouvir enfin le désir qui le brulait depuis l'arrivée des jeunes mariés, mais impossible de mettre la main sur l'autre.

Est-ce que Draco se cachait? Pourtant, Ron était sûr que personne, excepté lui-même, n'était au courant de ses desseins lubriques. Ce n'est pas qu'il se trouva particulièrement discret, mais enfin, il ne passait pas sa vie à regarder le Serpentard. Pas plus que d'habitude. Il ne le suivait pas. Il était juste légèrement dans la lune. De quoi d'autre alors Draco aurait-il bien pu se cacher, si ce n'était de lui?

Est-ce qu'il était partit? Mais pour où? Dans quel but? Était-il rentré chez lui? Une petite boule se forma au creux du ventre de Ron à cette pensée. Non, Malefoy n'avait pas pu juste quitter le Terrier pour rentrer chez lui, c'était inconcevable. Possible, mais improbable. De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait, chez lui. Ici il avait Ron. Si ce dernier tentait de se mettre à la place du jeune homme, le choix était vite fait : entre la solitude et un jeu plutôt plaisant, il savait ce que quiconque préfèrerait.

Est-ce que la jeune homme avait fuit? Impossible. C'était lui qui avait commencé, après tout. Lui qui avait voulu. Lui qui avait demandé. Ron ne déclinait pas une certaine part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, mais force lui était de reconnaître qu'il n'en aurait jamais eut l'idée, ou même l'envie, si Malefoy n'avait pas laissé échapper les paroles qui avaient tout commencé. Oui, et depuis Ron n'avait cessé d'être obnubilé par cela.

En fait, Ron se demanda un instant ce que cela aurait été s'il avait totalement ignoré les paroles de Malefoy. Si jamais il n'avait pas été d'accord? S'ils s'étaient complètement manqué, que l'un s'était enfermé dans son mal-être et l'autre dans ses rêves d'ailleurs? Ron secoua la tête dans un signe de dénégation. Quelque part au fond de lui, une chose inconnue grogna, en colère à l'idée de ce dénouement.

Donc, reprit logiquement le garçon, Malefoy ne peut être qu'en train de se promener.

Ron respira un grand coup, arrêta de tourner en rond dans la cuisine et s'assit. La chaise craqua un peu sous son poids, et c'était comme une prémisse d'orage. Commença alors l'attente.

Les grandes mains du rouquin pianotaient impatiemment sur la table en bois. Parfois, il soupirait un peu, agitait la tête. Une mèche rousse venait alors se placer devant ses yeux, et il fallait la repousser. Pour passer le temps, il expirait vers le haut, dans le but de chasser cette mèche aventureuse, et charriait un souffle épais qui soulevait délicatement la fautive. Hélas, elle retombait toujours au même endroit, devant son regard, et il finit, agacé, par la plaquer de la main derrière l'oreille.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il, maintenant? Une heure, peut-être deux. Mécaniquement, le jeune homme se retourna, regarda la pendule qui faisait avancer les aiguilles, sans pitié, et resta pantois. Il attendait depuis un quart d'heure. Un minuscule quart d'heure. Pour ainsi dire rien.

Ron se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains, en se levant brusquement, et cria un grand coup. Une, ce n'était pas normal. Jamais ses hormones n'auraient du prendre le contrôle de son corps de la sorte. Deux, pourquoi était-il si impatient, au fond? Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout.

Une image passa dans l'esprit de Ron sans prévenir. Draco haletant, les yeux à moitié clos. De la sueur gouttait de ses tempes et de fines mèches blondes restaient collées à son front, inondées. Une goutte courrait le long de son visage, de son front à sa mâchoire. Il serra un instant les dents, puis sa bouche se relâcha, et ses lèvres restèrent entre-ouvertes, laissant passer un souffle désordonné et brûlant. Sa langue passa en dehors et vint un instant lécher l'ourlet de chair qu'il mordit distraitement. Tout son visage se contracta un instant, ses grands yeux noyés dans le vague se fermèrent, son souffle se brisa et ne parvint plus à l'extérieur de son être, puis dans un gémissement presque éteint, Draco se relâcha d'un coup. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, son cœur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sa tête versa de l'autre coté, vers l'arrière, dans un mouvement gracieux qui envoya la goutte de sueur maline au sol.

Ron resta sans voix, debout devant la massive table de chêne de la cuisine du Terrier. C'était comme s'il venait d'assister à la scène, comme si elle s'était jouée devant lui. Pourtant, il se souvenait de cet instant. Il rougit. Non parce qu'il trouvait que repenser à cela fut honteux ou que le fait que son cerveau en manque lui envoi ce genre de souvenir soit gênant, non. Parce que la vision qu'il avait eut était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Ron s'était souvent interrogé sur la relation qui le liait à Draco. Il savait qu'il le trouvait beau, parfois, il savait qu'il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient, il savait que certaines fois, quelques conversations, quelques étreintes, quelques baisers dépassaient le stade du purement ludique et sexuel, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Ou plutôt, il tentait de les ignorer. Penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas amoureux. En fait, il ne savait pas s'il l'était. Sûrement que non. Cela restait Malefoy. C'était un passe-temps, rien de plus. Voilà ce que le rouquin se disait, la plupart du temps, lorsque le doute l'envahissait.

Mais ce jour là, à cette heure précise, dans cette cuisine qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, par la fenêtre de laquelle on voyait le jour descendre lentement, toutes les craintes de Ron se dissipèrent d'un coup. Il n'était pas amoureux, absolument pas. Il voulait Malefoy, il le voulait juste mais de toutes ses forces, là, tout de suite.

Cherchant à se soustraire au flux de sensations qui commençaient déjà à l'envahir, Ron monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et entra en trombe dans sa chambre pour s'arrêter aussi net. D'un coup, il eut le souffle coupé. Bien sûr. Le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié. Sa chambre. Mais quel idiot.

Allongé sur la flan, la tête abandonnée sur un oreiller en dessous duquel sortait un bras blanc, une autre main perdue dans les replis du drap, Draco dormait. Une respiration régulière gonflait sa cage thoracique, la soulevant et la reposant au grès du souffle qui entrait et ressortait.

Ron s'agenouilla à coté du lit, sentant que les sensations éprouvées à l'étage inférieur le dévorait désormais de l'intérieur. Il regarda quelques secondes le jeune homme qui dormait toujours paisiblement, puis s'assit sur le lit dans un murmure de tissu froissé.

Il se pencha en avant, son haleine venant chatouiller les lèvres de Draco qui entre-ouvrit légèrement les yeux, encore embué de sommeil. Alors le rouquin se précipita, le plaquant sur le lit, l'enjambant d'un mouvement rapide et l'embrassant durement, avide de toute la passion qu'il retenait depuis des jours.

Draco, mal réveillé, le repoussa mais Ron lui saisit les mains, les plaquant elles aussi contre le matelas.

« -Ça va pas, non? Cria Drago, furieux d'être ainsi surpris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup? Lâche moi, Weasley!

-Non.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang? T'es dingue!

-J'ai envie de toi, dit Ron d'une voix aigüe en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. »

Draco cessa de se débattre. Il scruta le visage de Ron, les yeux agrandit par la surprise, la bouche ouverte. Le rouquin en profita et nicha sa tête dans le cou offert de l'autre, mordillant doucement sa peau.

« -Et ton frère? Articula enfin Draco, revenu de son étonnement.

-Partit avec Fleur en balade.

-Lâche mes mains. »

Sans arrêter son manège, Ron s'exécuta. Draco le repoussa alors à l'autre bout du lit de toutes ses forces, puis plaça ses jambes devant son torse, comme pour se protéger.

Ron le fixa, interloqué.

« -Merde, Weasley... »

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait repoussé, en réalité. Et maintenant, assit sur ce bout de lit qui lui paraissait minuscule, tandis qu'il se sentait observé, Draco se demanda vraiment ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas, en fait. Non, au contraire. Mais pendant quelques secondes, il avait eut comme un flash. Une sorte de lumière éblouissante qui avait prit le contrôle en hurlant dans sa tête alors qu'il se laissait faire. Une lumière vivante, qui parlait d'une voix proche de celle de son père. Une lueur autoritaire qui l'avait forcé à repousser le jeune homme de son timbre de baryton. Une clarté qui tempêtait : « Je ne suis pas un passe-temps! Considère-moi! »

Et cela inquiétait Draco au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier? C'était évident, et cela l'emmerdait.

S'il ne voulait plus être considéré uniquement comme un jouet par Ron, cela voulait dire que quelque chose de plus s'était passé, qu'un nouvel acteur entrait dans le jeu.

Draco respira lentement. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais. C'était du désir, mêlé aux sentiments avec lesquels il se débattait depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien, du vent. Oui, il était un jouet, mais Weasley aussi. Il l'avait cherché, il la voulait, cette situation. Et en aucun cas il ne pouvait fuir.

Une sorte de rejet de son besoin d'attention. C'était tout.

« -Malefoy? »

Draco leva la tête. A l'autre bout du lit, Ron le regardait, les oreilles d'un rouge soutenu.

« -Ce n'est rien, dit finalement Draco. J'ai juste... Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. Je dormais. »

Ron acquiesça en silence. Il se leva et s'avança en direction de la porte. Arrivant à la hauteur de Draco, il le fixa dans les yeux, s'inclina légèrement et posa doucement un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre.

Ses joues étaient d'un carmin à faire pâlir de jalousie un coquelicot.


	24. Phantasme

_Phantasme_

_« Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. _

_Draco regarda l'inconnu arriver. Sa figure était lactée, dépourvue de traits. Il lui semblait familier, pourtant, malgré son visage qui s'obstinait à rester d'un blanc laiteux. Ses épaules surtout. Et ses mains... Même à cette distance, le jeune homme savait qu'elles étaient chaudes et pouvaient devenir brulantes. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? _

_L'homme à la face lunaire s'avança encore, puis, lorsqu'il fut devant lui, s'inclina et lui baisa doucement le front. Ce fut comme un éclair. D'un coup, la couleur blanchâtre s'évanouit pour laisser place au visage tranquille de Ron. _

_Draco le saisit par son tee-shirt. Maillot noir, il le connaissait trop bien. Il dormait dedans. Il allait l'agrandir. Tant pis. _

_Draco s'agrippait à Ron comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il le fit basculer sur le lit et le plaqua contre le mur, le forçant pas la même occasion à se relever. Bien sûr, le rouquin restait le plus grand, mais en cet instant, il parut minuscule au jeune homme. Il le tenait toujours par le col de son tee-shirt._

_Ron ne se débâtait pas. En fait, il semblait plutôt heureux de la situation. Pas qu'un grand sourire parcouru son visage en cet instant, non. Mais juste une petite mimique en coin, comme il savait le faire, les oreilles rouges de gêne et d'excitation. _

_Draco le regarda une dernière fois avant de le coller encore plus près de la paroi. Il l'embrassa alors durement, comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis longtemps, le mordant au passage. Il sentit Ron se crisper un peu, mais lorsqu'il leva de nouveau la tête vers lui, le rouquin était totalement abandonné, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. _

_Magnifique. _

_Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie, désormais. Que cette vision ne s'arrête jamais. Et peu lui importait que la chambre se remplisse d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étreignaient! Ils en avaient jusqu'aux chevilles, à présent._

_La main chaude de Ron descendit le long de son torse mit à nu et glissa encore plus bas. Draco retint un soupir. L'eau montait encore. Aux genoux, maintenant. Il sentit Ron se couler contre lui, s'agenouillant. Draco parvint à capter, avant que le flot de sensations l'assaille, que l'eau montait toujours. _

_Et ce fut là. _

_A cet instant un courant remonta en Draco de toute part, de l'extrémité de ses doigts, de sa chair à vif à son cerveau bouillant. Il tenta fugacement d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait, juste pour voir. Puis il n'y réfléchit plus. _

_C'était indescriptible. _

_Des fourmis courraient le long de son corps et se bousculaient à l'entrée, des vagues successives l'assaillaient de toutes parts et venait constamment mourir dans son cortex. Quelque part quelqu'un haletait, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il s'entendait lui-même. Puis une sorte de soleil énorme se leva, les fourmis furent avalées par les vagues dans un jet salé. _

_Dans la chambre, l'eau montait toujours, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Draco sentait, sentait, sentait. _

_Dans un dernier éclair, il remarqua que Ron le regardait en pleurant, et puis il n'y pensa plus, et s'abandonna totalement aux sensations qui l'envahissaient._

_Il partit d'un coup dans l'éclat d'un moment. »_


	25. Récit Treizième

Récit Treizième

Bill et Fleur étaient partis le matin même. Deux jours qu'il y réfléchissait, à ce qu'il allait dire. Lui dire. Deux jours que cette phrase assassine qui ne devait, ne devrait avoir aucun sens prenait de l'ampleur dans son esprit, peu à peu. Alors, la veille du départ des jeunes mariés, il avait eut subitement l'envie de fuir avec eux, loin.

Et puis il s'était levé, trop tard pour dire en revoir. Trop tard pour demander de faire parti du voyage. Draco savait qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Il avait presque peur de descendre. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ce qu'il devait avouer. Ce qui se tramait dans cette grande maison vide, où un être à la dérive subsistait encore.

Pas à pas, lentement, il avait enjambé les marches qui menaient à la cuisine. Le bois vermoulu grinçait un peu, et c'était comme de petits coups secs sur une porte dont on ne sait rien de l'autre coté. Une porte mystérieuse et terrifiante. Draco ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte. Des papillons d'appréhension venait mourir dans son ventre et de légers frissons d'excitations lui traversaient l'échine tandis qu'il posait, un à un, ses pieds bien au chaud dans de jolies chaussettes blanches sur les marches de l'escalier du Terrier. Il jouait nerveusement avec les manches de la chemise dans laquelle il s'était endormis la veille, qui lui donnait un air puéril de petit garçon endormis.

Son pied droit faillit se poser sur les dalles froides de l'entrée. Il hésita, contempla un instant son membre et cette chaussette un peu sale, puis soupira et laissa retomber le tout sur le sol.

Draco entrouvrit doucement la porte de la cuisine, s'attendant à ce sa vie se termine dans cette pièce mal éclairée qui sentait vaguement les épices et les pommes de terre trop cuites. Elle était vide. Pas de Ron. Personne.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, comme un gosse qui aurait fait une bêtise et à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'avouer sa faute à un adulte. Ron n'était pas là. Bon.

Draco retroussa ses manches et s'assit, prêt à se servir ce qu'il désirait comme le plus grand, fort et chaud café de sa vie. Il en avait besoin, malgré le temps magnifique qu'il faisait au dehors. La météo n'avait aucune logique, dans ce coin reculé de Grande-Bretagne. Chez lui, lorsque la pluie arrivait, elle s'installait pour deux, trois jours. Ici, le temps alternait en permanence, sans tenir compte d'aucune règle de stabilité.

Le bol était ébréché. Normalement, ce bol-ci était celui de Ron. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sale? Weasley avait lui aussi raté le départ de son frère et sa belle-soeur? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Weasley était toujours là pour tout le monde, ce n'était pas le fait de se lever tôt qui allait le rebuter, Draco en était certain. Il était plutôt du genre à s'être levé deux heures avant et à leur avoir fait des sandwichs pour la route - ce qui, pensa Draco, était complètement idiot puisqu'ils transplannaient.

Donc, Ron était en vadrouille quelque part, le ventre vide. Bon. Tant mieux. Cela l'empêcherait de refaire quelque chose de gênant, comme l'autre jour.

Draco rougit à cette pensée. Lui, totalement et irrémédiablement rouge de gêne après le chaste baisé déposé à la va-vite sur son front par le rouquin sortant de sa chambre avec une classe sans égale... Lui, totalement et irrémédiablement rouge de gêne. Lui. Rouge de gêne.

« -NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! »

Draco fit un bond de deux mètres de haut, tentant en vain de faire sortir cette image plus que gênant, presque honteuse, de son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne se voyait pas à ce point là, tout de même? D'après la vision qu'il avait en tête, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre lui et cette gourde de Lavande Brown lorsqu'elle parlait au capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard.

« -Malefoy? Un problème avec ce bol? »

Il se tourna vers Ron qui le regardait, moitié interrogatif moitié hilare. Plongé dans son délire, Draco semblait être en train d'exorciser le pauvre bol bleu pervenche qu'il avait remplis de café une minute auparavant.

« -Toi! S'écria le jeune homme en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le rouquin. C'est de ta faute!

-Hein?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la belette? Où t'étais encore passé? Et pourquoi j'ai ce bol là ce matin et pas le mien que j'ai depuis le début de mon séjour?

-Whaou. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à la vaisselle, Malefoy. Tu veux que je te montre les belles assiettes en porcelaine de Maman?

-Mopateque! Euh... Te moque pas!

-Jamais de la vie, répondit Ron en affichant un sourire narquois. »

Soudain, il redevint grave. Draco le regarda, un peu effrayé qu'il avance sans prévenir et lui saute dessus comme il avait tenté de la faire quelques jours avant. D'habitude, il n'était pas celui qui était gêné par ce genre de rapports, mais quelque chose avait changé. Pour lui, en tout cas.

« -Écoute, reprit Ron, il faut... Je crois... Raaaaaah! »

Le jeune homme soupira et leva la tête. Il regardait à la dérobée Draco qui le fixait, impatient de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas que ça n'allait pas, non. Pourquoi faisait-il cela, déjà? De là où il était, Draco avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant dans cette cuisine. Ron soupira, leva les yeux vers le plafond et se concentra sur un point lointain. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

« -Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête ce qu'on fait en ce moment, prononça-t-il très rapidement. Toi et moi. Je veux dire... Tu vois, non? »

Draco le fixa, médusé. Oh, oui, il voyait bien. Même en situation de crise, comme présentement, Weasley n'était pas fichu d'assumer et de prononcer des termes crus tels que « baiser. », il fallait qu'il utilise une manière détournée. Et c'était encore pire.

Nonobstant, Draco avait sa fierté. Et même si quelque part, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi, ses anciennes attitudes revenaient à la charge. De quel droit Weasley le jetait-il de la sorte? Eh bien, cela n'avait aucune importance, vraiment. D'ailleurs, il allait lui dire.

« -Ça? Oh, bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton détaché et presque froid. J'allais t'en parler, en fait.

-Ah? Donc ça ne te gène pas? Demanda Ron faiblement.

-Non, évidement. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

-Très bien alors. Bon bah, si tu me cherches... Je suis en balade. »

Ron sortit de la pièce, les yeux rivés au sol.

Draco soupira. Wealsey avait vraiment l'air déprimé, et sa voix n'avait cessé de faiblir, devenant presque un murmure durant leur conversation. Mais c'était lui qui avait demandé qu'ils arrêtent, non? Pourtant il semblait tellement... Triste. Oui, triste était le seul mot qui convenait.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et Draco se rassit.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et Ron grimaça. Un peu trop fort par rapport à ce qu'il avait espéré. Il ne désirait pas faire tant de bruit, juste indiquer à Malefoy qu'il partait prendre l'air, voilà tout.

La réaction du Serpentard l'avait déçu, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. C'était lui qui avait demandé d'arrêter, non? Alors il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre que les choses se déroulent bien. « Compliqué, tu es trop compliqué, mon fils. » lui avait un jour dit Molly. Pourtant, il s'efforçait tant d'être en permanence le plus simple possible, le fils modèle. Surtout depuis la mort de Fred.

Ron releva la tête juste à temps pour éviter un arbre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à Fred? Un moment. Peut-être trois semaines, un peu plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Fred était mort. Mort. Mort.

Ce mot ne cessait de se répercuter dans son esprit, avant l'arrivée de Draco au Terrier. Pas une journée de répit. Désormais, c'était comme une vérité un peu lointaine, un peu floue et un peu triste, une réalité qu'il ignorait en s'absorbant, s'embourbant dans les chairs d'un autre.

Ron aurait dû s'en apercevoir depuis quelques temps, déjà, que Malefoy était, sinon un remède, tout du moins un substitut. Penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi, de nouveau. Mais penser à toi pour ne pas penser à moi n'avait jamais voulu dire que tout deviendrait moins laid, que les choses cicatriseraient peu à peu. C'était une règle, pas une formule magique. Un élément avait dû perturber les normes et déséquilibrer le jeu.

Et s'ils ne jouaient plus?

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand et il s'arrêta au milieu de la route. Le jour montait doucement vers la colline encore tâchée de sommeil. Les fleurs s'étiraient, baillaient et s'apprêtaient pour une nouvelle journée de paresse sous un soleil de plomb, à s'admirer entre elles. Un brin d'herbe coquin chatouillait le tronc encore endormis d'un bouleau, cherchant à le réveiller avant que le soleil ne vienne l'effleurer. Dans ce paysage assoupit qu'était l'autre versant de la colline, Ron formait un îlot, une tâche rousse et flamboyante. Tâche complètement et irrémédiablement paniquée.

Et s'ils ne jouaient plus? Depuis un moment déjà? Si c'était autre chose, désormais? S'ils avaient cessé de coucher pour coucher et d'être pour être, en se contentant de donner pour recevoir? Si à présent, ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et donner sans compter et peu importait de ce qu'on te rendait pourvu que tu rendes plus heureux que tu ne l'es?

Et s'ils étaient amoureux?

La cheminée s'éteignit doucement. Une braise vola du foyer, se posant avec délicatesse sur le tapis et y creusant un trou si petit, si minuscule, que personne ne le verrait jamais. Pourtant, il était bien là.

Draco se releva en soupirant. Il n'avait pas parlé à sa mère depuis le début de son séjour, et pour une fois qu'il tentait de la contacter, elle ne semblait pas être au Manoir. Ou alors elle ne souhaitait pas discuter avec lui, ce qui était possible aussi. Après tout, des gens surveillaient certainement les communications, et le moins de personnes possible devaient être au courant que le jeune Malefoy se trouvait chez les Weasley.

Le jeune homme avait eut, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, l'envie de pleurer. Depuis le départ de son père, peut être, ou alors la mort de Crabbe. C'était stupide, ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'avait strictement rien de comparable avec ces événements. Ce n'était pas grave, pas important, personne n'était blessé. C'était juste une sorte de rupture, voilà tout.

Second soupir.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas juste cela. Il avait compris depuis quelques temps, quelques jours pour être exacte, que les sentiments qui l'animaient n'étaient pas paisibles et qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas du « C'est fini, à d'autre! » que Draco avait adressé à Weasley. De plus, la proximité permanente du jeune homme ne rendait pas les choses moins compliquées, bien au contraire.

Pour l'instant, le jeune homme baroudait quelque part, et Draco était calme. Mais dès qu'il le verrait, il le savait, cette tranquillité le quitterait instantanément et il devrait se faire violence pour contrer son désir presque physique de le toucher. C'était ainsi depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Ron, il y avait de cela quatre jours. Comme si un éclair de génie avait traversé les pensée de Draco à la vitesse d'un météore, anéantissant tout sur son passage et n'édifiant qu'une unique idée, à laquelle il ne parvenait plus à se détacher.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises du salon. La paille craqua légèrement sous son poids, et le bois se relâcha en un soupir de vieillard usé. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain aussi vieux et fini que cette chaise. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Son calme s'était envolé instantanément, et désormais une guerre se déroulait dans son esprit. Il voulait se lever et courir mais rester sur cette chaise et pleurer, s'arracher les cheveux et hurler mais se taire et devenir tombe.

Il devenait fou.

Dernier soupir. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de la vieille chaise, allongea les jambes et laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur le haut du panneau de bois. Mais cela n'arriva jamais. La tête blonde effleura délicatement un obstacle tiède et ferme, et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il savait exactement ce que c'était. Derrière lui, presque collé à la chaise, se tenait Ron.

Sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, la tête blonde s'appuya sur le ventre du rouquin qui rougit légèrement. Il hésita une seconde et ses bras, qu'il trouvait d'habitude trop grands pour lui, virent entourer les épaules de Draco.

Le trou, sur le tapis du salon, était toujours là.

Les deux respirations se synchronisèrent doucement, ainsi qu'elles en avaient l'habitude. Draco respira moins fort et Ron moins vite. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul souffle, dans la grande maison trop vide, à part peut-être celui des pierres, qui ne faisait pas tellement de bruit.

Draco avait l'impression de penser trop fort, si fort que même les hiboux logeant dans un des arbres voisin du Terrier pouvaient l'entendre. Ron devait certainement savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, à cet instant, tant le son de ses pensées se répercutait sur les murs. Il ne bougeait pas, pourtant. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Écoute, pensa Draco, écoute bien ce que je dis car jamais je ne pourrai te l'avouer à voix haute. Écoute le son de mes idées qui passe sur les murs de la maison et les imprègne. Un jour il sera poussière et ta mère nettoiera avec un plumeau, n'en laissant rien, et tu ne sauras jamais, et je ne serai plus là. Écoute comme je bats vite rien que parce que tu es là, écoute comment mon cœur s'est arrêté pour repartir plus vite quand tu es arrivé, écoute comme je suis paisible et cette tranquillité lorsque tu me tiens ainsi, écoute les frissons qui partent vers mes reins et les papillons qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Écoute mes lèvres qui se tendent vers toi et la peur que j'ai de me retourner et que tu ne sois plus là. Écoute la peur que j'ai de me retourner et de te voir. Écoute juste comme ça, doucement, sans rien dire, écoute ma respiration et écoute comment je... Comment tu... Comment je t'aime, acheva mentalement Draco. »

Les yeux clos, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il se sentait parfaitement en paix.

Ron se pencha lentement sur lui sans le lâcher, inondant ses joues de mèches rousses. Il le fixa dans les yeux un instant et dans un souffle qui chatouilla les lèvres de Draco, dit :

« -J'entends. »


	26. Tempête

_Tempête_

_« J'entends. _

_J'entends ton cœur qui bat tellement fort qu'il pourrait faire écrouler les murs, j'entends ta main qui se crispe et froisse ta chemise à trop la serrer, j'entends tes lèvres qui se pincent un peu et j'entends les efforts que tu fais pour ne pas te me faire face. J'entends que tu t'agrippes un peu plus fort, que tu t'appuies un peu plus sur moi. _

_J'entends._

_J'entends et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ne me choque pas. Je ne comprends pas, plus, rien, jamais, comme avant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'anime et ce qui ne me dégoute pas. Tu es toi, pourtant, mais rien à faire, j'entends et j'accepte. Au nom de quoi? Au nom de qui? Et quelle reine aurait à cela rendue sa couronne en sachant qu'elle la perdait à jamais? La reine de cœur. Tu donnes sans attendre de recevoir et moi, moi je ne comprends pas, ou trop bien. Au nom de moi? Mais moi je ne suis rien, moi je te déteste, non? Enfin je crois que c'est cela, l'histoire, la vraie. Je te déteste et tu me déteste et... Et puis quoi? Nous nous haïssons, nous nous aimons, nous tuons nos parents, nous nous enfuyons? _

_Quel tissu de conneries..._

_J'entends encore. _

_Peut-être est-ce la première fois qu'on me dit cela. Ou elle l'a déjà fait, mais elle ne compte pas. Elle ne se tendait pas ainsi lorsque je la touchait, elle ne me regardait pas comme cela. Jamais elle ne prenait autant appui sur moi. Elle était si libre, comme si je ne comptais pas, ou peu, en supplément. Ou alors c'était moi qui fuyait. Mais je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas comme toi, elle ne dépendait pas à tout prix de moi. Peut-être n'est-ce pas la première fois qu'on me dit cela, mais jamais ainsi, jamais si fort sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Peut-être que je l'ai toujours su, d'habitude. Je ne l'ai jamais compris et vécu ainsi. _

_J'entends toujours. _

_J'ai peur, ça y est. J'ai peur de toi, de moi, de ceux qui m'entourent, du noir et de ce truc qui grandit, grandit jusqu'à devenir immense. Mon Dieu que j'ai peur. Cela me broie les côtes et arrache mon souffle en confettis sanglants. J'ai peur de te tuer à la moindre phrase que je pourrai prononcer, au moindre mot, au plus ténu des souffles. _

_J'entends, j'entends, j'entends, j'entends! _

_J'entends trop et trop fort et mes oreilles me brulent d'entendre autant, ma poitrine se serre, mon cœur explosera dans un milliard d'année mais qu'est-ce que le temps si je souffre à ce point? Pourquoi? J'ai mal, je sais pourquoi, je ne veux pas le dire, peur d'alléger les souffrances sans doute. Je n'aime pas souffrir, je n'aime pas dire « oui ». Entre peste et choléra... Ou alors j'ai juste peur de ce qui va arriver, mais pourquoi? Première fois depuis sa mort que je perds mon sang-froid à ce point, mais cela ne se voit pas. Je suis intérieurement dans tous mes états, j'ai chaud, soif, froid, faim, sommeil et mal au ventre, et ça grandit. _

_Tempête dans ma tête d'entendre autant et si peu. _

_Dis-le! »_


	27. Récit Quatorzième

Récit Quatorzième

Ils en étaient revenus au même point.

Durant une journée entière, les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus parlé, vacant chacun à leur occupation, sachant déjà ce qui aurait lieu le soir même, lorsqu'ils se croiseraient devant la chambre de Ron, à la nuit tombée. Ils attendaient. Non pas parce qu'ils souhaitaient s'en remettre à l'obscurité de la nuit, mais parce qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, juste un peu.

Et puis tout avait reprit, comme avant, dans encore plus de silence enrobant si c'était possible. Peau contre peau qui appelle et les sensations, toujours plus fortes au fil de l'expérience qu'ils acquéraient. Voilà tout.

Il y avait deux jours déjà qu'un cocon de silence s'était emparé de la maison. Plus personne ne parlait, les pierres s'efforçaient de respirer le moins fort possible, les oiseaux chantaient tout bas, le vent soufflait comme un murmure et de son coté, Draco tentait de discipliner les battements désordonnés qui s'emparaient de son cœur lorsque Ron se trouvait non-loin. Il avait la vague impression qu'il résonnait comme un tambour cassé dans la maison et qu'en tendant l'oreille, le rouquin pourrait l'entendre.

La seule chose qui faisait encore un semblant de bruit dans cette maison trop silencieuse était un air de piano qui s'égrainait parfois et laissait dans l'air de jolies notes vibrantes, cristallisant les instants comme des sculptures de verre. Il s'était fait entendre pour la première fois le soir du jour où le silence était tombé, aussi rapide que la nuit polaire.

Ron avait l'impression un peu floue d'avoir déjà entendu ce piano auparavant. Il savait qu'il trainait dans le grenier poussiéreux plus de reliques qu'à Poudlard, et qu'une boite à musique oubliée puisse s'être réveillée n'était pas impossible. Il se promettait chaque les jours d'aller voir, lorsque la mélodie mélancolique se faisait entendre, sur les coups de dix-sept heures, et puis il oubliait. C'était une comptine d'un autre été, quand Malefoy n'était pas là, quand il n'avait pas mieux à penser.

En se réveillant, pourtant, le matin du troisième jour de silence, il se dit qu'il devenait urgent d'aller vérifier que la chansonnette nostalgique n'était pas dangereuse. Il suffisait qu'elle soit hantée, par exemple.

Ron sourit pour lui-même. Hantée... Depuis quand croyait-il à ces balivernes? Depuis jamais. N'importe quoi. Qui serait assez fou pour hanter un morceau de piano, hein? Et puis d'abord, les fantômes, ectoplasmes et autres revenants, même s'ils existaient, avaient bien d'autre chats à fouetter. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, par exemple, lui avait un jour dit qu'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que retourner à la souche où on lui avait coupé la tête. Il lui restait un substitut de vie, pourquoi le gâcher?

De plus, les Weasley avaient eux-même bâtit le Terrier, alors comment un fantôme d'une autre époque aurait-il bien pu venir pleurer le repos de son âme ou la perte d'un belle dans la demeure? Absurde. Il ne s'était déroulé aucun meurtre, aucune action qui puisse justifier la présence d'un spectre dans la maison. Non, décidément, Ron n'y croyait pas.

Draco remua un peu, juste à coté, et une mèche blonde vint se poser sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Hier, il était si fatigué qu'il s'était endormit sur le lit-cube et Ron n'avait pas eut la force de se hisser dans l'autre lit. La paresse était un prétexte bien efficace pour ne pas qu'il n'ait à s'avouer qu'il était bien ainsi, tenant à moitié Draco dans ses bras, un peu comme un livre sur lequel on s'est assoupit.

Il avait réfléchit. Il avait peur, mais il avait prit une décision. La situation ne pouvait plus rester ainsi. Il sentait, comme une présence presque physique, les mots que Malefoy se retenait de lui glisser à l'oreille, parfois, alors qu'il perdait pieds en explosions de sens. Il entendait ce cœur qui battait trop fort dans des instants de calme total.

Le plus dur à s'avouer était peut-être que personne, jamais, ne lui avait ainsi tant parlé sans rien dire, sans prononcer une parole, une syllabe.

Lâchant le corps frêle qu'il protégeait d'un bras, Ron se leva. Il attendrait. Il devait au moins dire à Malefoy qu'il comptait accorder un point d'orgue à la comptine et puis - Crescendo maestro! - y mettre un terme. Il voulait monter dans le grenier. De toute façon, dans la maison vide et calme, il ne se passait presque rien. On y tombait amoureux, voilà tout.

L'intérieur de la mansarde était plus sombre qu'une grotte. Ron agita sa baguette et, aidé par le sortilège qui lui avait sans doute le plus servit depuis le début de sa scolarité, commença à inspecter les objets trainants sur le parquet sale. Partout où il posait le pied, un léger nuage de crasse se soulevait, laissant le loisir aux semelles de crêpe du garçon de s'imprimer. Autours dans la pénombre surgissaient une à une les reliques du passé. Là un clown défiguré, des casseroles rouillées, ici un échecquier dont les pièce étaient perdues, quelques balais trop vieux, un fauteuil sans coussin et une foule d'autres babioles usées et décrépies sur qui le temps et l'isolement avaient posé leurs marques.

Et caché, dans un coin, recouvert d'un draps blanc poussiéreux, le vieux piano désaccordé que Tante Muriel leur avait fourgué lors de son précédent déménagement. Bien sûr.

Un piano ensorcelé que la vieille bigote n'avait plus supporté d'entendre. Un piano magique qui, grâce à un sortilège, s'accordait à l'ambiance du moment et passait de la mélodie délicate au son d'orgue dramatique. Combien de fois avait-il rit avec son père lorsque Molly s'énervait et que l'instrument soulignait d'un do rageur chacun de ses cris!

Pourtant, un jour, le piano ne marcha plus. Molly avait beau tempêter, les Jumeaux rire, Ron soupirer, Arthur raconter des blagues et Ginny parler des heures de Dean Thomas, rien. Le vieux piano était cassé, l'enchantement rompu, et il avait été relégué au grenier.

Ron s'approcha. Le son provenait bien de l'instrument. Il semblait finalement avoir reprit du service. Un jour, le jeune homme avait tenté d'apprendre un morceau. Il s'était assit, avait hésité un moment et avait posé d'un geste décidé ses mains sur le clavier. Mais rien ne sortait, les touches jouaient à vide, et une petite musique d'échec cuisant sortie du ventre du piano, faisait rager Ron.

Il souleva le draps et s'assit sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet. Personne n'avait jamais tiré un son de ce vieux morceau de bois, mais personne ne savait faire. Ron sourit un peu, se sentant idiot. Il plaça ses mains au dessus des jolies touches noires et blanches et écouta la musique, et puis, sans toucher au clavier, il commença à faire couler ses doigts dans l'air, musicien factice d'un piano sans son.

Les notes grelottaient et frémissaient, comme si elles avaient compris ce qui se passait et leur importance dans le moment.

A un moment pourtant, le morceau prit fin. Ron se leva, murmura une formule distraitement, rabattit le draps, retourna vers la porte, referma le battant, descendit l'escalier et s'assit dans la cuisine. Fin de la mélodie. Cette comptine serait pour un autre été.

Draco pénétra dans la cuisine environ deux heures après. Un peu de rouge monta sur ses joues lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ron y était déjà, mais il se maitrisa et s'assit en silence, se servant en silence et buvant en silence. Silence.

Ron se souvint de sa première question importante, lors de ses première semaines au Terrier : « T'es-tu déjà sentis inexistant? ». Ce n'était pas ce silence forcé et à la limite du macabre qui allait rendre à Draco le sentiment d'être en vie, bien en vie.

Soudain, il se trouva misérable, lui et ses phrases bien faites. Il n'avait encore une fois rien compris, et cela commençait fort à l'énerver. Il pouvait, pour une fois, faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans rien attendre, sans rien demander, même pas de la reconnaissance. Oui, pour une fois, peu lui importait qu'il ne récolte rien, ni un sourire, ni une larme.

Il avait juste la peur qui lui mordait le ventre.

« -Malefoy, énonça-t-il en se levant, se tenant face au jeune homme. »

Draco leva la tête, surprit. Même sa voix lui avait manqué, tant il semblait absent ces derniers temps. Et le silence embourbant tout...

« -Imagine que tu marches sous la pluie, une bonne grosse pluie comme celle-ci, dit Ron en ouvrant la fenêtre, faisait rentrer les gouttes dans la cuisine, tâchant le sol et mouillant la nappe. Tu marches et c'est l'automne. Tu aimes l'automne, non? Moi, je l'aime. J'aime marcher sous la pluie en automne, quand alors le bois pourrit prend cette odeur si particulière d'eau et de terre. J'aime salir mes chaussures dans des flaques de boue que les vélos éclaboussent sur les bas de mes jeans, tant pis pour ce que Maman dira. Cela rend les escargots heureux, s'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Et là, en automne sous la pluie - C'est moi ou toi? On s'en fiche, non? Avec toi ou moi, donc, il y a quelqu'un. Une fille? Peut-être. Peut-être un homme, peut-être un mirage, un courant d'air. Mais quelqu'un qu'on connait à peine, et quelqu'un qui, au long de ta promenade, te, me regardera et dira « Moi, je n'aime pas l'automne sous la pluie. » et puis s'enfuira comme un voleur de feu le long des berges mortes, s'enfuira vers la mer ou plus loin encore... Quelle importance? Demanda-t-il, la voix cassée, se taisant un instant. Oui, c'est important, reprit Ron plus fort, en sautant à l'autre bout de la cuisine, parce que toi, ou moi, allons chercher. Parce que ce courant d'air était trop rapide, trop sucré et parlait de trop et surtout de dégout, mais toi ou moi, on s'en fiche, on l'aimait. Et cela, cela, insista-t-il, cela me fiche la trouille, une trouille de fou de penser à aimer et donner la mauvaise réponse mais tant pis, j'ai peur et tu aimes, tu as peur et j'aime. Alors tu cherches, continu Ron plus fort, je cherche, tu pars en forêt, tu longes l'automne doucement, calmement car tu sais ce que tu cherches, au fond. Et tu en invites, des filles courant d'air et des hommes mirages, durant tes promenades! J'en invite plein et trop, et j'avance, je raconte les fleurs qui poussent, je leur parle du temps, tu leur parles des champignons et des couleurs du monde jusqu'à ce que la pluie tombe, tombe drue sur ta tête mais tu t'en fiches, je m'en fiche, et après tout si la personne avec toi s'enfuit, tant pis pour elle, toi tu cherches l'autre. Et si par hasard elle reste, alors tu attends, et la voix tremblante, je demande : « Aimez-vous la pluie en automne? » mais elle répondra « Oui, beaucoup. » et ce ne sera jamais elle. Tout ça est déjà arrivé. Ne perds jamais espoir! Car un jour, dit Ron lentement, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard, dans une de tes ballades, la personne s'est enfuit car l'orage menace, tu es seul à crever sur une souche d'arbre mort, ou c'est moi qui suis mort et l'arbre qui est crevé, à attendre comme un con quelque chose qui ne vient pas jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, l'autre qui est venu dise : « Je n'aime pas l'automne sous la pluie. ». Alors je lève la tête et me tourne vers toi et je dis, doucement : « C'est toi, mon amour? », acheva-t-il dans un souffle en fixant Draco dans les yeux. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, médusé de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il n'avais jamais vu Ron aussi exalté, aussi animé depuis son arrivée.

La pluie qui rentrait par la fenêtre trempait les carreaux de céramique de la cuisine. Il allait falloir éponger des heures avant que le sol ne soit de nouveau complètement sec. A l'intérieur de la flaque, Ron se reflétait, vibrant de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir en parlant ainsi. Plusieurs mèches qu'il gardait généralement derrière son oreille lui couvrait maintenant le front et ses mains tremblaient un peu.

« -Je ne vais pas te promettre de t'aimer éternellement, tu sais, reprit-il plus bas. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, du reste. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches, dit-il en s'avançant vers Draco qui ne fit pas un geste, paralysé. Tu existes définitivement. Alors arrête avec ça. »

Il l'attira un peu vers lui, passant ses bras autour des hanches de Draco, qui réagit enfin. Un peu hésitant, il leva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Ron souriait, à présent.

« -Je... Je n'aime pas la pluie en automne, dit Draco d'une voix étouffée.

-Je sais, dit Ron en riant presque. »

Il se sentait mieux que ce matin en se levant, mieux que la veille en se couchant, mieux qu'avant en touchant Draco dans un silence gênant. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et l'autre l'avait comprit, c'était l'essentiel.

Il se pencha un peu et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Draco. C'était fluide, chaud et pour une fois, personne ne luttait. Il n'y avait plus personne contre qui faire la guerre, ce n'était plus la grande bataille des langues papillons. C'était calme, doux et paisible.

Un grand sourire chaud lui barrait le visage comme un soleil plaqué, collé sur son visage, un sourire d'été mais pas d'automne, un sourire qui ne passait pas, un sourire de blés et de bleuets et un grand sourire plein de niaiseries, une saleté de sourire d'amoureux abrutit et d'élancée lyrique, un sourire à jeter mais à garder toujours, pour les jours où il fera froid. Un sourire qui vous découpe un visage en deux, d'oreille à oreille. Un grand sourire niais.

Un grand sourire niais avec peut-être, juste là, au coin, une fossette abandonnée qui pointe timidement le bout de son nez, une fossette délicate, un baiser vert à naitre, un baiser bougeons. Un grand sourire niais et une fossette toute jeune, qui faisaient naitre sur le visage de Draco le même grand sourire niais qu'il cherchait à cacher, perdant son visage dans les plis du tee-shirt trop large de Ron et le serrant plus fort contre lui pour éviter que son cœur explose et qu'il éclate de rire tellement il se sentait bien.

Mais il sait qu'il pourrait, il sait. Il sait car sous ses doigts, là où il pose sa main, sur la poitrine de Ron, un autre cœur bat et bat tellement plus vite que le sien qu'il menace de s'envoler à battre aussi rapidement.

Alors il serre ses bras plus fort, il étreint encore plus s'il cela est possible et il sent que des bras autours de lui le serrent plus fort, l'étreignent encore plus si cela est possible. Cela lui fait mal au dos et il se sent trop cambré mais qu'importe, l'été pourrait finir le lendemain.

Et lui il le voudrait ne jamais s'arrêter.


	28. Folie

_Folie_

_« Draco n'avait plus de corps. Il n'avait plus de bras, de jambes, de torse. Et, par dessus tout cela, il n'avait plus de tête. _

_Il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce qu'il connaissait, il en était certain. Peut-être la Grande Salle de Poudlard, ou le salon des Weasley. Les murs étaient blancs, immaculés. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que c'était idiot, qu'il suffisait de faire des tâches blanches pour que le mur soit et maculé et blanc, mais il n'avait personne à qui confier son sentiment sur la question. _

_Il tenta de lever la main pour appeler quelqu'un. Comme il n'avait plus de tête, il ne devait plus pouvoir parler, en toute logique. D'ailleurs il ne devait plus pouvoir voir non-plus, et c'était peut-être pour cela que les murs étaient blancs. Ou alors il pouvait voir sans tête, ce qui était fort possible aussi. Mais s'il n'avait plus de tête, il n'avait plus de main, puisqu'il n'avait plus de corps? Il tenta tout de même de soulever sa main mais, à sa grande surprise, elle était solidement attachée. De fait, il essaya de bouger une à une chacune des partie de son anatomie, mais aucune ne fit une seul mouvement. Il était ligoté à une chaise en osier, un peu vieille, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Seule sa tête, qu'il n'avait plus, pouvait se tourner dans tous les sens. _

_Soudain, sur le mur opposé, une image passa. Pas une image, une photo, puisqu'elle bougeait. Non, pas une photo, puisqu'elle était très longue. Un souvenir. Voilà, c'était ceci, exactement ceci : un souvenir. _

_Draco regarda le petit fragment de mémoire passer lentement sur le panneau blanc. Il voyait le souvenir, il le comprenait, et il lui donnait encire de pleurer. Ron, quelques années plus tôt, vomissant des limaces par sa faute. Le souvenir partit. _

_Un autre arriva aussitôt. En fait, nota Draco, ils faisaient la queue, se poussaient pour être les premiers à être regardé. Ils s'ornaient, se paraient pour être les plus beau possible. Les souvenirs tristes partaient déjà vaincus, tandis que les gais s'armaient de courage et se préparaient déjà à une victoire bien mérité. Ils concouraient pour le sourire de Draco, réalisa ce dernier. _

_Un autre arrive, plus triste que le précédent, Ron à l'infirmerie, ses cheveux roux en bataille, son teint pâle, personne à ses cotés. Et un autre, Ron devant son frère mort, pleurant ce qu'il pouvait au milieux des éclairs de baguettes. Ron rouge de honte, humilié par la chanson des Serpentards. Ron à la limite de l'explosion en cours de Potion. Ron, Ron, Ron, triste ou en colère, encore et toujours. _

_Et puis les souvenirs qui restaient frémirent, se préparant à passer. Draco sentit les lèvres qu'il ne possédait plus se tendre en un immense sourire lorsque le ballet commença. Ron tout sourire après un match gagné. Ron regardant Hermione en cinquième année, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ron volant. Ron dans la neige épaisse. Ron riant en sortant de cours. Ron n'insultant pas Malefoy après un cours, le regardant sans hostilité. Ron, Ron, Ron, toujours, avant. _

_Enfin, les derniers souvenirs à passer s'agitèrent. Et Draco crut que son cœur allait exploser tant la simple vision de l'autre le rendait heureux, juste heureux. Les moments passés entre eux. Ron lui adressant la parole, le regardant simplement le rendait plus joyeux que son onzième anniversaire. Ron l'aidant à nourrir les poules, Ron et lui dans l'herbe, Ron qui le tenait, Ron au pied de son lit, Ron le portant, Ron s'approchant, Ron se relâchant sous lui et lui se relâchant sous Ron, Ron, le rouge aux joues d'une plaisanterie douteuse. Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, RON. _

_A cet instant, la pièce s'évanouit. Draco voulu bouger mais il n'en avait toujours pas le loisir. Tout était désormais noir. Il soupira. Alors, sur le tableau noir, une phrase apparue, et Draco se rendit compte que non seulement il était amoureux à en perdre la tête, quoique ce soit déjà fait, et qu'en plus, Ron avait infiltré la plus petite et insignifiante partie de son être, le parcourant de toutes parts, dans ses moindres recoins, le possédant entièrement. _

_Et puis la chaise commença à tomber à une vitesse exubérante. »_


	29. Récit Quinzième

Récit Quinzième

Draco n'avait jamais aimé les fraises mais, en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour en devenir une.

Ron et lui était assis à l'extérieur, sur les marches du perron. Il faisait un soleil radieux, et ce depuis trois jours. Un vrai soleil d'été, pour une fois, et pas une de ces pluies diluviennes automnales qu'ils avaient eut à subir trois jours auparavant. Pour une fois, le temps et les désirs et moraux des garçons s'accordaient.

Ron, au bout d'une heure à contempler le ciel bleu sur les marches de pierres, s'était levé et était revenu avec un des grands bol bleu qu'ils utilisaient généralement pour le petit déjeuner, à la différence qu'il était cette fois remplis à ras-bord d'énormes fraises rouges, et un autre récipient, plus petit, contenant ce qui semblait être de la crème fraiche sucrée.

A ce point, ce point précis, la tranquillité et l'équilibre du jour avaient été rompus.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé les fraises. Parfois, il en mangeait avec de la chantilly, lorsqu'il y était obligé, par politesse ou parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Mais les petites boules rouges n'étaient en aucun cas ses fruits favoris.

Cependant, en cet instant précis, il rêvait de devenir une fraise.

Les fraises que Ron engloutissait une à une, plus rapide qu'un courant d'air, devenait... Belles. Elle semblaient s'embellir au contact du rouquin. En fait, depuis quelque temps, tout objet semblait devenir magnifique lorsque Ron le touchait. Et la vision que Draco avait du jeune homme mangeant sans y penser les petits fruits sucrés, les trempant un peu dans la crème et maculant inconsciemment ses joues de blanc était d'une beauté incroyable. Sans rien faire, assit là, Ron était magnifique.

Draco secoua la tête. Il se trouvait un peu pathétique, ces derniers temps. Et puis il y avait également le fait que, malgré ce que les deux garçons s'étaient confié quelques jours avant dans la cuisine, il ne puisse toujours pas dire ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Arriver le matin, s'assoir en face de Ron et parler lui était désormais possible, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui dire, comme ça, spontanément et pour rien, qui était amoureux de lui. Cela semblait juste trop irréaliste, niai et compliqué.

Pourtant, le simple fait que l'autre passe ses bras autours de lui, parfois, dans la journée, sans lui donner d'explications, sans même ouvrir la bouche le plongeait dans le plus profond et le plus merveilleux des ravissements.

« -Malefoy? »

Draco tourna la tête, un peu rouge d'avoir été prit en train de le fixer aussi intensément. Ron sourit. Il était dos à dos avec les petites marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, un peu en dessous du jeune homme, assit dessus. Ils ne faisaient rien, comme la plupart du temps.

« -Malefoy, tu n'aimes pas les fraises?

-Bof, répondit Draco en fixant obstinément le ciel. Ce ne sont pas mes fruits favoris.

-Tu devrais en manger une.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Je préfère l'autre truc, là... La chantilly. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu en as plein la joue, juste là, dit-il en désignant l'endroit de son doigt. »

Ron porta sa main à sa joue, passa son pouce sur la trace blanche et le lécha distraitement. Un instant il laissa ce dernier sur ces lèvres, le mordillant légèrement, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

« -Il en reste, prononça Draco d'une voix un peu étouffée.

-Lèche-la, répondit Ron, toujours ailleurs. »

Hésitant, Draco se pencha et sa langue vint tracer une ligne presque droite sur sa joue, terminant d'ôter les restes de chantilly qui s'attardaient encore sur la joue du rouquin. Ce dernier ferma doucement les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, invitant l'autre à nicher au creux de son cou sa caboche blonde.

Pendant un instant, rien ne bougea.

Ron, les yeux toujours fermé, reprit doucement la parole.

« -C'est la chantilly que tu aimes?

-Hum. »

Le rouquin se tourna versa Draco, les lèvres luisantes de sucre, la bouche emplie de crème, un minuscule trait blanc coulant à la commissure de sa bouche. Il le regarda pendant une demi-seconde, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Draco rougit. Le goût du liquide pâteux, sucrée et doux, un peu fade vers la fin, dansait encore sur sa langue alors que de nouveau, Ron avait tourné la tête et s'intéressait à ses fraises, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« -Weasley? »

Ron se tourna, la cuillère dans la bouche comme un enfant surpris à manger de la confiture. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur Draco, ses yeux s'ouvrant grands et une mèche battant sur son front au rythme du vent léger qui soufflait. Le soleil des derniers jours avait fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs de telle sorte qu'un tapis partait de l'extrémité de ses oreilles pour se joindre sur son nez, se mêlant de chaque coté, petites gouttes de lumière qui naissaient en même temps qu'arrivait la chaleur de l'été.

« -Weasley, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Hum?

-Ça concerne, eh bien, euh... A propos de... En fait je voudrai te parler de Granger, dit Draco rapidement en baissant les yeux au sol. »

Ron se rembruni instantanément. Un minuscule brouillard naquit sur son visage tandis que sa bouche prenait un plis d'enfant boudeur et d'homme frustré. Sans être en contact avec lui, Draco put sentir que son corps se crispait à l'évocation du nom de sa petite-amie. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler.

Et pourtant, Draco continua. Il voulait être fixé, enfin, et ne plus avoir à se poser la question lorsqu'il regardait Ron. Il voulait savoir.

« -Est-ce que tu... Enfin, tu, hésita-t-il un instant, bégayant. Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Encore? Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Désolé... »

Désolé de poser la question, désolé qu'elle soit douloureuse, désolé d'être jaloux, un peu, de cette fille.

Un peu jaloux, un peu. Draco ne l'était qu'un peu. Ou beaucoup, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que cela impliquait. Jaloux d'elle? Pourquoi? Elle n'était pas là. Juste jaloux que Ron puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui comme il pensait à lui? Mais elle était absente, Ron ne pouvait pas penser à elle. Ou alors si.

Draco savait parfait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Une réponse niaise accompagnée d'un sourire assuré du rouquin, qui le fixerait dans les yeux. Une réponse de film et de roman, ou même une réponse mal formulée, mais une réponse négative. Non, je n'aime que toi, comment peux-tu en douter?

« -Je ne sais pas, ânonna Ron d'une voix pâteuse. »

Il y était. Face à la porte, désormais, ou dos au mur. Obligé de répondre, sans mentir, sans se mentir. Il devait répondre. Quelques semaine auparavant, il avait remit la question de coté, à nouveau, pour ne pas la voir. Mais il se devait d'y apporter une réponse, maintenant. Il était obligé, quelqu'un le poussait.

Mais comment savoir lorsqu'on aime, de façon certaine? Comment apporter un réponse aussi importante comme cela, en quelques mots, sans faire d'erreur? Et si l'on se trompe? Ron se l'était toujours dit, l'amour était bien trop complexe pour qu'on ne puisse lui donner qu'une solution, qu'un choix, surtout s'il était aussi conséquent que celui-ci.

Il avait demandé à sa mère, étant petit, comment on savait exactement lorsqu'on était amoureux. Son nounours en peluche trainait derrière lui, amassant la poussière du sol sale et sableux du poulailler. Molly, un air attendrit sur le visage, avait déclaré : « Quand tu aimeras quelqu'un, Ron, tellement fort que le monde pourrait voler en éclats pour lui, alors tu sauras. Tu n'auras même pas à te demander, tu sauras. »

Il ne savais pas. Il se posait toujours la question de savoir s'il aimait Hermione ou non, s'il l'aimait comme elle attendait qu'il l'aime. Il n'en savait rien. Le monde pourrait-il voler en éclat pour elle? Ils étaient tellement proches que oui, certainement. Mais le monde pourrait disparaître pour bien d'autres personnes encore. En fait, il aurait été prêt à se battre pour n'importe qui du moment qu'il était sûr que cela serait bénéfique.

Sauf pour. Que le monde vole en éclat sans but, juste pour imploser, n'avait aucune importance. Un univers contre un caprice. Un univers comme un caprice, pour un baiser ou un regard et la satisfaction de tenir un corps dans ses bras.

« -Je ne sais pas, reprit Ron. Hermione, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, c'est ma plus vieille amie, je n'en sais rien. Et c'est trop compliquée pour répondre ainsi. Mais tu sais, continua-t-il en levant les yeux, moi, je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime toi. C'est tout. »

Il se tut.

Un silence tomba comme une plume, un silence attendu. Un des silences du début des vacances, au moment des non-dits et des dissimulés, un des silence du commencement. Un silence un peu complice, compliqué et apaisant. Ron ferma les yeux, comme avant, parce que ne plus parler lui faisait du bien, le détendait et lui permettait de penser plus fort.

« -Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis? »

Le rouquin, surpris du ton irrité, presque rageur de Draco, se retourna. Draco s'était levé et le toisait, planté sur la marche de pierre, les deux pieds bien ancré dans le sol, les cheveux volant au vent, caressant doucement le soleil. Le contre-jour renforçait l'air énervé de son visage.

« -Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire? Demanda Ron, sonné.

-C'est juste... Est-ce que tu imagine juste tout ce que cela implique? Si je réponds, si j'affirme moi aussi cela, est-ce que tu te projettes plus loin? Je ne partirai plus, je ne me marierai pas, toi non-plus d'ailleurs, c'est impossible, interdit. Nous n'aurons pas d'enfants non-plus. Ma famille me laissera tomber, j'en suis certain. La tienne... Mais sera-ce mieux, hein? Que dira ton père, ta sœur, les autres? Potter et Granger? Elle t'en voudra tellement... Quand elle te regarde, parfois, on voit juste tant de choses dans ses yeux. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais. Et moi, je ferai quoi, si jamais lorsque tu la verra, tu devais décider que finalement, c'est mieux ainsi? Si tu voulais vraiment des enfants et ne pas faire une croix sur tout ça? Je prendrai ma valise et adieux Malefoy, bon vent! Alors ne dis pas « Je t'aime » comme ça, sans y réfléchir, sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Moi, je ne te le dis pas. »

Draco souffla. Il croisa les bras, cacha une partie de son visage derrière ses mèches blondes et riva ses yeux sur les marches sales. Un grain de poussière balayé par le vent jouait doucement, poussé contre la dalle froide.

« -Mais quand allez-vous enfin tous cesser de penser que je ne réfléchis jamais! S'écria Ron, énervé, en se levant brusquement. »

Ainsi, le rouquin était presque aussi grand que Draco, juché sur sa marche de pierre. Les deux garçons se toisaient, face à face, un regard mauvais brillant dans leurs yeux. Un air farouche sur le visage, une lèvre d'enfant rageur mordillée, une mèche qui vole dans la brise se levant, doucement.

« -Ça suffit! J'en ai assez, ajouta Ron. Toi, Harry, Hermione, Charlie, Percy, Maman et tous les autres, toujours convaincus que je ne pense pas, que je ne réfléchis jamais à ce que je fais, à ce que je dis. Je les connais les conséquences, tu crois que je n'y ai jamais songé? Tu crois qu'aucun de mes pas n'a été mesuré, que je n'ai pas déjà fait une croix sur ce que je devais barrer, que je n'ai pas déjà oublié ce que je devais laisser derrière, que je n'ai pas déjà pris les décisions qui importaient? Crois-tu sérieusement que je te donnerai du « Je t'aime » comme une confession d'adolescent et non comme une confidence bien réelle? Mais non, je le pense et j'y ai pensé, tu vois. Alors arrête de me prendre pour un enfant. »

Il fixa Draco un instant, puis détourna le regard et soupira.

Les nuages paresseux qui passaient au dessus du Terrier se trainaient, curieux de savoir la suite de la scène qui se déroulait à leurs pieds. Les nuages ont des pieds, parfois, c'est vrai, surtout lorsqu'ils s'intéressent aux histoires des humains, histoires désuettes et niaiseuses mais histoires cent fois différentes des problèmes de nuages.

« -Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se déchire aujourd'hui, reprit Ron après un bon moment, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu. Mon frère Percy rentre demain. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer après, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir comme un voleur, c'est tout. Tu ne fileras pas à l'anglaise, Malefoy, et tes valises resteront dans ma chambre, sois-en certain. On va nous crier dessus, nous insulter, toi comme moi, ma mère va beaucoup pleurer et mes amis me tourner le dos. Puis il faudra aller chez toi, trouver une solution, partir habiter Londres, peut-être. Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, ce serait trop dur. On va ramer, pendant des mois, couler même. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je t'en pris. Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière, la der des der, dit-il en souriant. Alors... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas une fraise? »

Ron s'approcha, le joli petit fruit rond au bout des doigts, un nouveau sourire naissant déjà sur son visage qui perdait les marques de toute dispute.

Draco admirait cette capacité à s'absoudre, pendant quelques heures, de toutes questions et à s'absorber dans le moment. Lui, il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce qu'il vivait et tout ce qui le tourmentait, il lui fallait continuer à s'interroger, à chercher des solutions et à s'inquiéter. Il était quelqu'un d'anxieux.

« -D'accord, dit-il enfin, retrouvant un semblant de sourire, se composant une mimique rieuse. »

Il tendit la main mais Ron, vif comme l'éclair, leva le bras et tint la jolie fraise hors de portée de Draco, qui même toujours perché sur sa marche ne pouvait l'attraper.

« -Allez, demanda Ron d'un ton taquin, allez, dit-le.

-Quoi? »

Un feuille bruissa doucement derrière et un brin d'herbe frémit bien qu'il fasse encore chaud.

Draco soupira. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux de Ron, en quête d'une injection, d'un démentit mais le rouquin se contentait de sourire doucement, comme une luciole.

« -Je t'aime, prononça le jeune homme agacé.

-Oui, répondit l'autre. »

La fraise fit un tout petit bruit, un bruit sourd et pas très important, un bruit aussi long que sa chute lorsqu'elle toucha terre, se salissant au passage dans le sol poussiéreux. On ne pourrait pas la manger.

Mais il en restait encore plein d'autres, quelle importance?


	30. Brise

_Brise_

_« -Honnêtement, pensais-il que je n'avais pas réfléchis à tout cela?_

_Mais j'y ai déjà pensé. Dès que j'ai compris, l'autre jour, que je ne pourrai pas juste partir, filer en catimini. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'en réalité, tout ceci était plus, bien plus que ce que nous voulions bien faire croire. _

_J'ai eu peur aussi, comme lui, mais l'a-t-il seulement vu? Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'étais tellement effrayé par ce qui arrivait, ce que je perdais d'un coup et la masse stupéfiante de ce qui me tombais dessus, un paquet énorme de hauts et bas. _

_J'étais heureux. _

_J'étais heureux? Oui, je crois oui, même s'il se passait trop de choses à la fois et que le flot d'informations devenait trop important. Moi, dans ma conception naïve de la vie, j'ai toujours pensé que j'allais me marier et avoir au moins un enfant, pour que Maman soit contente. Je n'ai jamais réfléchis à cela, c'était juste ainsi. Maintenant, je me rends compte que cela, je ne l'aurai pas, ce n'est pas possible, pas dans cette situation. Ce n'est même pas à moi qu'il revient d'en décider. _

_Est-ce que ne pas me marier, ne pas avoir d'enfant et ne pas mener une vie comme la moyenne des gens va me manquer? Je m'en fiche, au fond, le plus douloureux n'est pas cela. Le mariage n'était pas ma priorité et, même si j'ai toujours adoré m'occuper de Ginny, les enfants n'étaient pas essentiels. _

_Mais. _

_Mais ai-je le droit d'imposer cela à mes parents, ma famille dans un contexte déjà difficile? Fred est mort, Charlie est loin, Percy est con et Ron est pédé, en voilà un joli tableau de la famille Weasley. _

_Je ne veux pas que Harry me tourne le dos. Je ne veux pas que Maman pleure. Je ne veux pas quitter le Terrier. Et je veux Draco, entier, comme il est. Voilà. _

_Je suis juste tellement heureux lorsqu'il me sourit que c'en est douloureux. Pourquoi faudrait-il tout abandonner pour un peu de bonheur, hein? Mais je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. _

_Alors tu vois, toi là-bas qui me regarde avec tes yeux anxieux, tu vois, j'y ai pensé. Je suis mort de trouille, pire que n'importe qui, mais j'y ai pensé. _

_C'est demain. »_


	31. Récit Seizième

Récit Seizième

Hermione regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, les mains tremblantes de colère. Elle le gifla à la volée, à toute vitesse, de toutes ses forces. La tête du jeune homme décrivit une courbe gracieuse, ses cheveux blonds volants autours de lui. Il l'avait méritée.

Percy n'était finalement pas rentré, le seize août. Ron avait reçus une lettre, apportée par Errol, dans laquelle son frère disait être retenu pour affaire urgente et qu'il tenterait, au mieux, de venir aux alentours du vingt-quatre. Cela n'avait même pas étonné le jeune homme, persuadé que son frère était encore trop honteux de ce qui s'était passé pour revenir au Terrier.

Profitant de leur tranquillité prolongée, les deux garçons avaient continué sans se poser plus de questions ce qu'ils avaient commencé, tentant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer lorsque les autres membres de la famille Weasley rentreraient.

Et puis, c'était arrivé.

Le vendredi vingt août, à quatorze heures précises, un hibou en piteux état, les plumes de travers et le bec amoché, s'était écrasé juste devant Ron. Le jeune homme avait tenté de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il avait tenté de ramasser la lettre d'un air décontracté, de l'ouvrir sans trembler, de la lire sans déchirer le feuillet à force d'être nerveux. Il avait tenté de se dire que cela ne changeait rien, il avait tenté de ne pas inquiéter Draco, il avait essayé. Mais en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère sur l'enveloppe et en ouvrant la missive aux odeurs de souffre, il n'avait pas pu dissimuler sa peur. « Ron, mon chéri, nous rentrerons ce soir, vers dix-huit heures. Je voulais te prévenir hier mais un terrible orage a empêché mon hibou de partir, et j'ai même cru qu'il ne pourrait pas décoller ce matin. Soigne-le bien, il doit être épuisé. Nous allons finalement chercher ta soeur, Harry et Hermione à Londres aujourd'hui, j'en profiterai pour faire les achats de rentrée de Ginny, puis nous rentrerons tous ensemble avec la Poudre de Cheminette. J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra à temps. Je t'embrasse très fort, Maman. »

C'était fini. Cent fois, dans sa tête, Ron avait envisagé un scénario, mais ils y étaient, désormais. Dans quelques heures.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est? Avait demandé Draco, l'air anxieux.

-Ils rentrent ce soir. »

Le visage du jeune homme avait changé de couleur. Dans un élan, Ron avait bien pensé lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, mais en fait, il ne dit rien. Sa gorge était elle-même trop nouée pour qu'il puisse le réconforter. Alors il lui avait juste pris la main et l'avait serrée très fort, dans le silence incroyablement pesant qui s'était abattu sur le jour.

Ils avaient attendu. Attendu des heures, paralysés devant la cheminée, sans savoir quoi faire, comment commencer et que dire lorsque tout le monde arriverait.

Soudain la cheminée s'était éclairée. Une lueur verte avait jaillit des braises éteintes et des petites flammes émeraudes avaient dansés dans le feu mort. Molly puis Ginny, Hermione et Harry, suivit d'Arthur, étaient tour à tour sortis de la cheminée, plus ou moins gracieusement. Le ventre de Ron s'était noué, le cœur de Draco avait bondit.

« -Ron, mon chéri! »

Molly avait sauté sur son fils dans un élan d'affection. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et Ron l'avait serré fort, très fort contre sa poitrine. Dans ses bras, sa mère lui semblait minuscule. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne pleure pas, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il était amoureux de Draco.

Harry avait regardé Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Molly et Arthur leur avaient bien sûr expliqué, à lui, Hermione et Ginny, qu'il serait au Terrier lorsqu'ils rentreraient, mais le fait de le voir dans cette maison qu'il chérissait tant avait remué en lui un souvenir désagréable, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée en ce lieu. Le Terrier était un peu le foyer qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, en temps qu'orphelin, et il se savait de la famille presque autant que les autres, Molly lui ayant confié qu'elle le considérait comme son fils à de maintes reprises. Alors voir Malefoy dans cette demeure tellement particulière lui fit comme un uppercut dans le ventre. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une saleté remarquablement dégoutante et dont il savait par avance qu'elle mettrait un certain temps à partir.

Ginny fut la première à s'avancer vers Draco et lui tendit la main d'un geste assuré. Même ainsi, le regard fier et la taille grandie, le jeune homme trouva qu'elle ressemblait à son frère. Pas dans ses attitudes, qui étaient cent fois plus assurées que celles du rouquin, mais quelque chose dans le visage qui rappelait la maladresse de Ron. Il lui serra la main comme il put, sans dire un mot. Dans un instant, cette jeune fille le haïrait pour avoir semé le chaos au sein de sa famille, qui traversait déjà une crise.

« -J'espère, dit Ginny d'un ton ferme, que tu n'as pas été odieux avec mon frère pendant ces vacances. Tu peux être un personnage tellement affreux. »

Elle était franche, directe et instantanément, alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé, Draco ressentit une vive sympathie envers cette jeune femme qui, du haut de sa courte taille, osait lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, mais au moins, les choses étaient claires.

Arthur le salua poliment. A coté, Molly et Ron étaient toujours enlacés. Draco cru même voir une larme perler aux yeux du jeune homme, mais il fut distrait par Potter, qui lui tendit la main sans ciller, toute la haine qu'il nourrissait pour lui bien visible sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Terrier, les anciens sentiments qui l'animaient contre le balafré et ses amis virent heurter de plein fouet Draco, qui se souvint pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce garçon et pourquoi il détestait systématiquement chaque personne qui lui était proche.

De voir Potter entouré ainsi, au milieux des siens rappela à Draco qu'il était seul et il eut envie de saisir Ron par la main et de se serrer contre lui. Il ne voulait pas être esseulé pour lutter contre Potter et sa bande, la rouquine grande-gueule, la miss je-sais-tout et l'autre tâche de Weasley, mais où était-il passé, celui-ci?

Et Draco retourna sur terre. Ron. Ron et Weasley n'était qu'une seule personne. Son Ron et la belette était le même type. C'était étrange comme dans sons esprit, les deux qui avaient tout ce temps été soigneusement séparés venaient d'un coup de se recoller. Presque comme si le Ron avec qui il avait passé l'été, le garçon qu'il aimait était quelqu'un de totalement différent de l'ami de Potter. Mais non, c'était exactement la même personne.

Machinalement, Draco serra la main de Harry, presque sans y faire attention, focalisé qu'il était sur ce qui venait de lui sauter au yeux. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait vraiment le dilemme dans lequel cette situation mettait le rouquin.

Molly lâcha enfin son fils, le regarda un instant et sourit. Ron aurait souhaité disparaître sous terre, car il voyait déjà la scène suivante du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à personne, en tombant amoureux de Draco. Jamais.

Molly s'écarta pour laisser place à Hermione. La jeune fille, les yeux brillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'élança vers Ron, presque portée par un élan aérien. Elle avait passé la journée à visionner ce moment, dans sa tête, à imaginer ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle le reverrait.

Hermione n'avait jamais été une fille coquette mais elle avait soigneusement tressé ses cheveux le matin même et choisit la nouvelle robe offerte par sa mère, bleue. Elle s'était sentit un peu idiote en s'habillant, comme le jour du bal de Noël, quelques années plus tôt. Et puis elle avait pensé à Ron et toutes ses craintes s'étaient dissipées. Toute la journée, elle n'avait pensé qu'à leurs conversations, l'unique baiser échangé lors de la bataille finale et l'autre, plus chaste, posé sur son front avant qu'elle ne parte, parce que Molly et Arthur regardaient. Maintenant, elle s'en fichait, que les autres regardent. Qu'ils regardent!

Elle se planta devant Ron, tremblante d'émotion. Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-elle, déjà? Il allait la prendre dans ses bras et tout serait bien, le monde serait magnifique encore une fois.

« -Hermione... »

Il devait être ému, lui aussi, sa voix tremblait.

Hermione le regarda plus attentivement. Non, elle n'était pas idiote, Ron n'était pas ému comme elle, elle le voyait bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne s'était pas précipité sur elle lors de son arrivée par la cheminée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Avant, il l'aurait fait. D'un coup, Hermione eut peur. Ses craintes revinrent en trombe.

« -Hermione, je suis désolé... »

Non, ne dis pas cela, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas l'entendre, pas ça. La jeune fille sentit les larmes monter d'un coup et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Harry, Ginny et les parents Weasley regardaient. Sans compter Malefoy. Il allait le raconter à tout le monde, la pathétique séparation Granger/Weasley! Elle eut honte. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient cela, c'était privé. Pourquoi Ron n'attendait-il pas? Il avait bien assez de tact pour comprendre qu'il fallait faire cela à part.

Elle l'avait sentit, quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait cessé de communiquer avec elle. Elle avait bien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle s'était inventé cent excuses. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cru, vraiment cru, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais désormais, elle voyait le monde s'effriter.

« -Hermione, ce n'est pas toi. »

Derrière, Harry se racla la gorge. Ron reçu le message mais ne le prit pas en compte. Même si c'était plus douloureux, pour lui comme pour la jeune femme, il fallait qu'il le fasse devant tout le monde. Il voyait, du coin de l'oeil, ses parents se décolorer et Ginny se serrer contre Harry. Il se sentait tellement mal, d'un coup, il aurait voulu tout stopper et crier que ce n'était qu'un farce, uniquement pour que son amies cesse de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Il aurait voulu que Draco lui prenne la main, qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

« -Hermy, je... C'est juste, il y a quelqu'un, j'aime. Hermione, si tu savais comme je t'aime, vraiment, ma meilleure amie, Her-mignonne mais il y a..., hésita-t-il. Il y a lui, c'est lui, dit-il d'un traite en désignant Draco. »

Molly fit une sorte de hoquet étouffé et se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Harry ouvrit la bouche et serra plus fort, sans réfléchir, Ginny qui enfouissait sa tête dans son cou. Arthur regarda son fils, livide, comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si quelque chose de bien plus important se déroulait à des kilomètres. Les poings d'Hermione se fermèrent d'un coup et ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'extrême.

« -Je l'aime, dit Ron faiblement, avant de reprendre plus fort, comme pour confirmer à la cantonade, je l'aime! »

Hermione fit un pas. Un second. Elle se planta devant Draco et leva la tête, vibrante de haine. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les mains tremblantes de colère. Elle le gifla à la volée, à toute vitesse, de toutes ses forces. La tête du jeune homme décrivit une courbe gracieuse, ses cheveux blonds volants autours de lui. Il l'avait méritée.

Et puis Hermione tomba au sol, ses cheveux de détachant d'un coup et s'éparpillant autours d'elle comme les pétales d'une fleur fanée, le corps agité de soubresauts. Elle le haïssait, oh, tellement! Elle l'avait toujours haït.

Draco s'agenouilla à ses cotés et la scène, qui auparavant semblait figé dans une peine innommable, se mit à bouger à toute vitesse. Harry frappa Draco du plus fort qu'il put en lui hurlant de reculer tandis que Ginny s'agrippait à lui pour l'empêcher de mettre le jeune homme en pièces. Ron s'interposa entres les deux garçons, aidant Draco à se relever. Voyant cela, Arthur cessa de soutenir Molly qui pleurait, secouée de tremblements, et hurla à Ron d'arrêter, qu'il faisait pleurer sa mère, qu'il n'était qu'un fils indigne et que visiblement, il ne les aimait pas pour leur faire subir cela. Ginny lâcha Harry et se dressa contre son père, tentant de le calmer. N'obtenant aucun résultat, elle se tourna vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

Draco et Ron reculèrent d'un pas et tout s'arrêta. Arthur se tut, rouge d'avoir crier. Molly parut se calmer un peu grâce à l'étreinte de sa fille. Hermione, sur le sol, hoquetait toujours, insensible aux événements qui se déroulaient dans la pièce. Harry se laissa couler à ses cotés, tenta de la redresser mais la jeune fille ne fit aucun effort. Il se contenta de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant machinalement ses long cheveux bruns.

« -Ça va, il ne t'a pas fait mal? »

La voix de Ron rompit le silence comme une lame acérée. Tous les regards, à l'exception de ceci d'Hermione qui pleurait les yeux clos, se tournèrent vers lui. Il tenait toujours Draco dans ses bras et regardait son bras à nu, là où Harry l'avait frappé.

« -Merde, Draco, je... Désolé, souffla-t-il, inconscient du regard de ses proches.

-Ce n'est rien. Pas ta faute, souffla Draco, un peu sonné.

-Ron, monte dans ta chambre. Lui aussi, siffla Arthur, rougeâtre, l'arrête du nez pincé, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais Papa, je...

-MAINTENANT! Hurla son père, hors de lui. »

Ron, passablement énervé, saisit Draco par le poignet et le tira hors de la pièce, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il claqua violemment la porte.

Sur le sol du salon, Hermione sanglotait toujours.


	32. Mirage

_Mirage_

_« Draco se réveilla tôt, ce jour là. A coté de lui, les draps à moitié jetés sur son corps dénudé, un bras soutenant sa tête, Ron dormait. Il le regarda un instant, attendrit. Et puis il tendit la main vers lui, doucement, cherchant le contact. Au moment où Draco cru enfin l'atteindre, le jeune homme disparu d'un coup. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été. _

_Draco descendit à la salle à manger, un goût amer dans la bouche. Le Manoir semblait encore plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. En bas, dans la salle, sa mère l'attendait. Elle discutait gaiement avec Ron, qui lui souriait doucement, éclairé par la lumière du jour. Draco s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, contemplant la scène pendant quelques secondes. Le rire cristallin de sa mère lui parvint et le fit sourire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis un moment. Heureux, il pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança vers eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les contours de ses proches lui semblaient moins définis, leurs voix moins fortes et leurs corps moins consistants. Alors que le jeune homme allait finalement les atteindre, l'image s'effaça, laissant flotter dans l'air le sourire de sa mère pendant un cours instant. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été. _

_Draco ouvrit la porte du Manoir, peiné. Dehors, la lumière su soleil faisait lentement briller les blés qui jonchaient le champs. Derrière, une clôture blanche, un jardin un peu abandonné et le Terrier, se dressant majestueux et dominant tout. Draco fit un pas, puis un autre, et encore d'autres jusqu'à courir vers la maison. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le bâtiment rétrécit, rétrécit jusqu'à être absorbée par la terre. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. _

_Draco se tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant un point de repère. Il se sentait véritablement perdu, désormais. Le monde tournait trop vite, et une multitude d'images se formaient et s'évanouissaient immédiatement, sans qu'il eut vraiment le temps de les identifier. Ron, son père, Poudlard, le manoir, une curieuse enfant aux cheveux noirs, Granger, sa mère, le Terrier, une plage quelconque et lui, enfin, lui-même dans bien des positions, dans bien des états, lui comme il ne s'était jamais vu. _

_D'un coup, le noir l'enveloppa. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été. »_


	33. Récit DixSeptième

Récit Dix-Septième

« -Hermione refuse de te parler. »

Ron leva la tête vers Harry qu'il écoutait distraitement. Les retrouvailles s'étaient déroulées de façon encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hermione l'aimait autant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son père serait à ce point fermé.

« -Tu m'entends? Elle ne veut plus te revoir!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Harry? Demanda le rouquin d'une voix lasse.

-Je veux que tu ailles la voir, je veux que tu t'excuses, je voudrais que vous vous remettiez ensemble mais je pense que je peux m'assoir dessus, je veux que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes malgré tout et qu'elle reste une des filles les plus importantes à tes yeux, voilà ce que je veux!

-Elle ne veux pas m'écouter.

-Mais je m'en fiche, cria Harry, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à cirer? C'est uniquement de ta faute, tu entends, ta faute!

-Ta gueule Potter, je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute, tu crois que je ne suis pas déjà assez mal comme cela?

-Alors va la voir!

-ELLE NE VEUT PAS!

-JE M'EN TAPE! »

Les deux garçons, essoufflés d'avoir crié ainsi, se regardèrent en inspirant doucement. Harry le fixa un instant, puis soupira en baissant les yeux au sol et se rassit.

« -Excuse-moi, Ron. On n'a jamais sus se parler autrement qu'en criant, hein? Lorsqu'il faut que ça sorte, on est juste capable de se hurler dessus, toi et moi. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, et j'ai bien conscience que la situation est mille fois plus complexe pour toi que pour moi, seulement... Quand je la vois ainsi, seule à fixer le ciel à longueur de journée, je me sens tellement inutile, tellement insignifiant que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fou de rage.

-C'est rien, marmonna Ron. »

Le silence qui suivit dura un moment. Ron jouait avec ses mèches rousses tandis que Harry, assit sur un chaise, regardait ses doigts. Enfin, il prit la parole.

« -Tu sais, Ginny... Elle s'en fiche. Pas pour Hermione, hein, rattrapa-t-il sur le champs. Elle s'en fiche, que ce soit Malefoy et que tu sois avec lui. Elle me l'a dit, elle s'en tape totalement, elle s'inquiète juste de savoir si tu es heureux. »

Ron sourit tristement. Sa sœur avait toujours été tellement compréhensive que cela en faisait presque mal, désormais.

« -Je voudrais vraiment que tu ailles voir Hermy, tu sais? Je ne comprends pas comment tu... Enfin, souffla Harry, Malefoy? C'est délirant, Ron, t'en rends-tu compte toi-même? Complètement fou. Malefoy? Je ne peux même pas te dire que je vais faire un effort pour te comprendre parce que à ce stade, je ne peux pas te comprendre. Je ne peux juste pas. Tu m'aurais dit n'importe qui, Neville, Dean ou je ne sais qui, j'aurais pu essayer. Mais là, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, mais je ne te comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ron faiblement. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre.

-Mais enfin, lui! Celui qui t'as sûrement fait le plus souffrir depuis que l'on est au lycée, qui nous a fait le plus souffrir!

-Arrête.

-Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas...

-Arrête! Ne comprends pas, répliqua sèchement Ron, d'accord, mais tais-toi! »

Harry cessa de parler pendant un instant, puis il reprit.

« -Molly veut te dire quelque chose. Je pense que tu vas avoir droit à un défilé de la part de tout le monde, tu sais?

-J'étais prêt. »

Ron se leva, ses bras pesant presque trop lourd pour son corps. Sans aucun douleur physique mais pourtant d'un poids considérable, comme s'il allait se briser en deux à chaque instant.

Harry le fixa, peiné.

« -Eh, Ron! Lança-t-il, certain de le regretter déjà, comme il regrettait ses mots précédents. »

Ron se retourna, les cernes creusés, les tain pâle mais l'expression neutre.

« -Je... Enfin, je... Ben, je t'aime mon pote, tu sais? Dit Harry lentement, hésitant, butant sur les mots. »

Ron sourit et sortit en direction de l'escalier.

« -Tu voulais me parler, Maman? »

Molly se retourna, le visage défait. Elle le regarda un instant, l'air hagard, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle paraissait toute petite, ce matin, les mains enfoncées jusqu'aux coudes dans la mousse épaisse de l'évier, le tablier maculé de tâches d'eau crasseuse et grasse. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et une mèche maline ne cessait de venir se poser sur son nez, la déconcentrant dans sa vaisselle.

« -Oh, mon chéri! S'écria Molly »

Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, d'un geste maternel impulsif comme elle en avait souvent. La mousse et l'eau projetées décrivirent une magnifique courbe et atterrirent finalement sur le tee-shirt de Ron, qui finit trempé. Il s'en fichait. Là, au creux des bras de sa mère, il était bien, il était protégé et peu importe que l'eau grasse salisse ses vêtements, il ne romprait l'étreinte pour rien au monde.

Sa mère se dégagea brusquement, comme si elle se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle recula, le fixa, effrayée.

« -Ton père ne veut plus te parler. Où est Malefoy? Oh, dit-elle très vite en se tordant les mains, mon petit, mon tout petit, mon chéri... »

De nouveau, elle s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras mais cette fois, Ron fit un pas vers l'arrière. Il ne voulait plus entendre les gémissements plaintifs de sa mère. Il voulait juste qu'elle lui dise que tout irait bien.

« -Mon chéri, reprit Molly en respirant calmement, tu sais c'est une voix difficile que celle que tu choisis. Les gens sont... Tu sais, ici, tu seras chez toi, peu importe ce que dit ton père. Oh mon bébé, mon tout petit, mon poussin! »

Elle se détourna soudainement, tentant de cacher les larmes qui coulait dans la mousse de la vaisselle. Ron l'embrassa su le tempe, tendrement, et remonta dans sa chambre.

Il réfléchissait toujours aux paroles de sa mère lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau de son père. Celui-ci était assit, une loupe dans la main, regardant sans le voir un objet rond et métallique qui devait provenir de quelque machinerie moldue. Il n'entendait rien pas même les pas lourds devant sa porte sur le parquet vermoulu. Il restait là, simplement.

Ron se sentit mal , soudain, face aux restes de son père. Il détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds tandis qu'il montait vers sa chambre. Un heurt violent le rendit à la réalité. Occupé qu'il était par ses pensées funestes, il venait de rentrer dans Hermione, qui descendait.

Pendant une minute, il ne se passa rien. Ron resta sur le palier du premier étage, sans bouger, tandis qu'Hermione le fixait intensément, assise sur une marche. Ils étaient tombés et l'un comme l'autre avait du mal à se remettre debout. Puis, d'un coup, Hermione se redressa et, sans même daigner se tourner vers Ron, lui passa devant, le menton fier. Il l'attrapa par le bout de son tee-shirt, la retenant. Il voulait lui parler maintenant. Si elle descendait l'escalier, ce serait fini, il aurait tout raté.

« -Hermy, s'il te plait.

-Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, tirant un peu.

-Hermione, écoute moi.

-Ne me parle pas! Dit-elle sèchement en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne.

-Hermione merde!

-TAIS-TOI! TAIS-TOI ESPECE DE SALAUD FINI! Cria-t-elle, les mains sur les oreilles. »

Il la regarda, surpris et blessé, toujours au sol.

« -Ne me parle plus jamais, reprit la jeune femme, très bas. »

Elle tira un dernier coup et l'étoffe glissa des mains de Ron, abasourdi. D'un bond rageur, elle l'enjamba et disparut dans l'escalier. Dans le maison, tous faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.


	34. Espoir & Alizé

Espoir

_« Il le voyait, il était là, sur le quai 9 ¾, une enfant brune sur les épaules. Il n'était pas loin de Potter, Granger et leurs époux respectifs. Sa femme était très jolie. Leurs deux enfants respiraient la joie de vivre et ils souriaient très fort, comme pour contrer un mauvais sort. Vraiment, au milieu de sa famille, il était beau. _

_-Papa? Lui demanda sa fille, qui lui tenait la main. _

_Draco baissa les yeux et la regarda, heureux. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de rester ensemble, après l'été, malgré tout. Cela s'était terminé doucement, pendant leurs études. Lorsqu'on a dix-sept ans, lui avait dit sa mère, on croit toujours que notre premier amour est la dernier, que c'est à vie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela, c'était même loin de cela. _

_Alors tout s'était lentement fini. Puis Ron s'était marié, Draco l'avait apprit quelques années plus tard. Et lui, il avait eu une fille, dont la mère volage s'était envolée. Fin. _

_Et maintenant, il le regardait, là-bas, au bout du quai, avec ses enfants, et il comprenait enfin, mélancoliquement, pourquoi tout s'était terminé. _

_Il prit une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras et la laissa s'enfuir dans le train tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le Chemin de Traverse. »_

Alizé

_« -Et voilà donc, bien des années après, ce que tu es devenu? Te voilà, cette enfant blonde à peine partie que déjà tu t'enfuis sans même me regarder. _

_Pourtant, c'était hier encore, hier que, dans la fraicheur d'un jour de pluie, je te tenais dans mes bras devant une bai vitrée trempée et hier que, dans la moiteur de tes draps, je t'éveillais d'un cauchemar trop vif. Mais tout ceci s'en est allé._

_Cela s'est terminé bien vite, c'est vrai. L'été était vite envolé et la passion aussi. Quelques mois heureux. Heureux et inopinés, des mois que je n'attendais pas et encore moins de toi. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de rêver mais ceci, je crois, est bien réel. Je ne comprends pas. En revanche, je vois les pans de ton manteau disparaître dans les premiers jours de septembre. Je ne regrette pas. D'ailleurs, il n'y a rien à regretter. _

_Les miens, d'enfants, partent à tire d'aile dans le grand train qui m'a maintes fois trainé au château, là-bas. Ce soir, je me retrouverai chez moi, avec elle, que je trouve en cet instant si jolie et qui est mon salut. Elle me regarde en souriant et je sais qu'ici, je suis mieux que n'importe où ailleurs, je suis mieux qu'avec toi car ici, je suis en paix. _

_Les amours de jeunesse restent éternellement figés là, dans les coeurs, et je suis persuadé qu'il en est de même pour toi. Seulement, on n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans. »_


	35. Récit DixHuitième

Récit Dix-Huitième

Il avait rêvé qu'il sortait avec Ron. Quel rêve étrange! Étrange et, il avait honte de l'avouer, agréable. Il sortait avec la belette et il avait aimé cela. C'était bizarre! Comment avait-il seulement pu penser à cela? Maintenant qu'il le voyait là, devant lui, à la porte du Terrier, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas possible.

Déjà, parce que c'était une pourriture de Weasley. Un Malefoy avec un de ces traitres à leur sang? Plutôt crever! Jamais il ne voulait refaire ce rêve étrange de sa vie, jamais. C'était tout bonnement répugnant. Et puis même, rêvé qu'il sortait avec la petite rouquine, pourquoi pas, mais avec ce gorille roux mal coordonné, laid comme cinq poux? Un garçon? Plutôt mourir que de nouveau envisager cela!

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas non-plus sortir avec lui à cause de la chose accrochée à son bras, l'espèce de castor, de rat de bibliothèque touffu qui lui tenait la main et le regardait avec un air farouche, haineux. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec la belette parce qu'il y avait elle, Granger.

De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec Weasley. C'était juste un rêve, lié à ce que sa mère lui avait annoncé la veille au soir. Il allait passer l'été au Terrier, qu'elle avait dit! Que l'été qui se profilait allait être long! Draco s'ennuyait déjà.

« -Malefoy? »

Ron regardait Malefoy, planté là devant la porte du Terrier, serrant dans son poing une lettre, une valise à ses pieds. Étrange.

Il était étrange de le trouver là, devant la demeure qu'il avait insulté pendant plus de sept ans et qu'il méprisait plus que tout.

Il était encore plus étrange de le trouver ici pour Ron, car sa présence ranimait, en plus de souvenirs peu agréables, des brides incompréhensibles de pensées. Comme s'il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire, comme si tout cela s'était déjà passé. Ces pensées passaient très rapidement, sans aucune malice mais Ron ne les comprenait pas. C'était bizarre, elles n'étaient pas agressives. Au contraire, elles paraissaient amicales, ou amoureuse, ou autre, il ne comprenait pas.

Il sentit soudaine Hermione serrer plus fort son bras et il la prit dans ses bras, la choyant au creux de son étreinte. D'un geste familier, il sentit ses cheveux et cette odeur connue le rassura un peu.

Il s'écarta de devant la porte et invita Malefoy à entrer, chassant de son esprit les pensées bizarres qui l'avait un instant traversé. Ce n'était rien, absolument rien.

« -Entre. »

Tandis que Ron conduisait Malefoy vers la cuisine, vers les parents Weasley, vers le début de l'été, Hermione ferma la porte. Elle resta un instant là, la main sur la poignée, à contempler le bois. Elle avait bien fait.

Lorsqu'elle les avait vu ensemble, elle avait eut peur. Et mal. Maintenant, tout irait bien. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de se croiser, elle était en Australie et elle allait même y rester plus longtemps, elle avait bien fait. Même si ce qu'elle avait fait outrepassait toutes les règles de prudence établies, c'était la bonne solution. Oui, elle en était convaincue, malgré tout l'amour qu'avaient bien pu se porter les deux garçons, cette solution était la meilleure pour tous.

Elle se détourna de la porte, prête à aller rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Elle effleura au passage le Retourneur de Temps niché dans sa poche, celui qu'elle avait chipé en quatrième année dans le bureau de MacGonagall au cas où Harry aurait un problème durant le Tournoi. Elle avait bien fait, vraiment.


End file.
